


A Match Made In Valhalla

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arguments, Explicit Language, Fighting For What You Believe In, Getting to Know Each Other, Introspection, Loki is a snarky little thing to everyone but Thor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Thor is an asshole to everyone but Loki, Younger Loki, birth scenes, married at first sight, older thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: In a world where matchmaking runs rampant, only the elite are able to afford the best of the best. Loki finds himself thrust into this very world through a chance meeting, and is matched with Thor Odinson, the alpha bachelor that everyone has been pining for.And after marrying, their whirlwind romance is everything that the pair imagined it would be, and so much more.Until they both wake up after the honeymoon and realize that... it isn't anymore.Now tasked with learning how to navigate each other's extreme personalities, and a world that Loki still feels he doesn't belong in, Thor and Loki must work together to determine if they truly want to change for the better, and if they truly want this relationship between them to work.And maybe, just maybe, they'll realize that even sunshine can look beautiful when it rains.
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 225
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1: I Want What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEELLO!!!!
> 
> Here is my latest AU piece involving my favorite OTP of all time.
> 
> So I had an idea about writing an Older! Thor Younger! Loki fic and this beautiful baby popped up. I've been working on it and concepting for quite some time, and finally, feel I'm ready to share it with you all. 
> 
> A few rules about this universe:
> 
> 1\. A/B/O: Omegas have heats that last 24-48 hours every three months unless they're pregnant, Alphas go into rut when dealing with an omega in heat, knots only form when they're with an omega in heat. Omegas produce "slick" when aroused, regardless of whether or not they're in heat. Both Alphas and Omegas perform the mating bite.
> 
> 2\. Matchmaking: So in this universe, matchmaking is how everyone generally gets married. This is done by paying for matchmaking services that they spend their entire lives saving up for. This idea was loosely based on the American T.V. show "Married at First Sight", where complete strangers are matched together by experts, and not allowed to meet or see each other until the day of the wedding.
> 
> 3\. Asshole Thor: I reallllllllllly wanted to take a shot at writing Thor as a rude workaholic who doesn't have time for love, but whose heart is slowly melted by Loki. I really like how his personality turned out, and as always with my character development, I will do my very best to make Thor's growth as inspiring and realistic as possible.
> 
> 4\. Snarky Loki: Is this really a surprise? In this story, because Loki is younger, I wanted to do my best to play out this dynamic between he and Thor. Without giving anything away, we all have a general idea of Loki's personality, so please keep this in mind for future chapters.
> 
> 5\. Age Gap: Thor is 13 years older than Loki in this story. I really wanted to try doing an age gap story, and this is what I came up with. I tried my best to depict what this would be like, so I hope that it is to your liking.

Loki had absolutely no qualms about working and living on the wealthier side of town. 

The clients over here were more willing to spend money, and he always had fun coming in early and baking with all of his colleagues. He thankfully got along with each and everyone -there  _ were _ a few employees that he definitely wouldn’t miss if they got fired or left this bakery- and it was nice, doing what he loved most.

He was the manager at Jotunheim, a high-end bakery that used all natural ingredients and specialized in vegan and gluten-free options, and the omega loved every single  _ second _ of it. His clientele always came back, and he had waiting lists that were months long, for each of his three locations. Every day the tip jar that they had at each of their bakeries was  _ overflowing _ with $100 dollar bills and $50 dollar bills, so Loki made sure to take care of all of his employees. They were all mostly in college, and Loki remembered being a broke college student, so he wanted to make sure that everyone that worked for him was able to make a living wage, and pay the bills and take care of their responsibilities.

His parents owned the entire franchise, and all three locations, so no one was surprised when Loki was made regional manager over all three locations.

He lived in a nice studio apartment above the main store, and had one of the best views of the city, so his days were often peaceful, and everything he ever wanted.

But sometimes he wished he had someone to share it with.

He didn’t know if he wanted kids yet, but he did know that he wanted to get married.

It was no secret that everyone dreamed of meeting their perfect mate, and bonding to them the night of their wedding, forever united as one, and… and Loki was no different.

He wouldn’t call himself a hopeless romantic, but… everyone wanted that special someone in their life.

No one wanted to be alone forever.

When Loki woke up that morning, the last thing he ever expected was a singular moment to change the course of his life, forever. 

When he fed his black cat Annabelle, he didn’t know that in a few short hours, the calm and quaint life that he knew would cease to exist.

No more quiet mornings, no more peaceful days, no more loneliness. 

And as he stepped out the door after getting ready for the day, he was unaware that his actions today would lead to his eternal happiness.

Because his bakery was in the wealthier section of town, he dressed in business casual clothing and required that all of his staff dress in black business slacks, white dress shirts, and black vests.

Since he lived above the bakery, he always arrived at work first and went about turning on the machines, getting out the ingredients for their day. Each day of the week featured different cupcakes and cake slices and pastries, and on Friday, the most popular selling sweets from the week would be made and sold that day.

Today was Friday, so Loki greeted his employees as they all walked in, and worked in comfortable silence.

This day was just like any other to him, and he didn’t pay any mind to the small omega woman before him that afternoon as he checked her out, wishing her a good day, and turning to help the next customer.

Loud screaming from outside his shop’s front door not even 30 seconds later caught his attention though, and he turned sharply, his face going pale when he saw that the omega he just served was trying her best to fight off a thief who was attempting to snatch her purse.

Instinct kicked in, and Loki pressed a red button underneath the counter, immediately jumping over it and running out of the door, surprising the assailant and the omega.

Without missing a step, Loki put his self-defense lessons to good use and apprehended the attacker, his heart beginning to race when he noticed that the beta had a gun.

_ Shit _ .

“Go inside! He has a gun!”

The small woman before him seemed paralyzed by fear, so Loki used all of his strength to wrestle the gun out of the attacker’s hand, and tossed it a few feet away, fighting to keep a strong hold on the assailant. “Go!”

This seemed to bring the omega woman back to her senses, and she nodded hurriedly, rushing inside and presumably calling 911.

The beta attacker in his hold grunted and began to fight harder against him, getting upset when Loki matched his strength. “You fucking  _ bitch _ ! Back the fuck off!”

Loki growled and tightened his hold on the man, using his height to his advantage. He was pretty tall for an omega -5’11- and this beta was only 5’9.

The beta definitely had more muscle mass on him, so Loki used the adrenaline rush coursing through his blood, and threw the man against a car, pinning him. “You fucked up trying to rob one of my customers. You’re messing with the wrong omega!”

Laughing in disbelief, the attacker managed to wrestle an arm free, and elbowed Loki in the nose, jarring him for a moment.

Now he was pissed.

Loki grabbed the beta’s arm at the elbow and twisted it as hard and as sharp as he could, undoubtedly dislocating the joint.

Screaming, the beta tried to force Loki off of him again, but Loki refused to let this man get away. His nose was pouring blood, but he didn’t care, as he’d be damned if this man got off scot-free; especially after injuring him and trying to harm his customer.

Sirens in the distance made him sigh in relief and gave him the strength to hold on, as the assailant was fighting with everything in him, in a poor attempt to not get caught by the police.

Police quickly parked and surrounded them all, and three of them rushed towards Loki and the attacker, their pheromones harsh and acrid because of the scent of an omega in distress.

Loki felt the adrenaline leave him as the cops took over and apprehended the attacker, and he felt tears brimming in his eyes, as although the adrenaline made him feel powerful and on top of the world, he  _ had _ been scared. 

He really could have lost his life, protecting that woman.

Luckily, every alpha cop had an omega or beta partner, so one of the male omega policemen approached Loki, rubbing at his side in the hopes to calm him. “Are you alright, Sir?”

Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand. “I-I think? I’m still shaken up.”

Omegas often calmed their own with gentle pheromones and physical reassurance if one of them were in distress or emotionally distraught, even if they were complete strangers to each other, so for this Loki was thankful.

“It’s perfectly normal to be scared right now. But be proud of yourself. You did something that many people wouldn’t do, and you protected numerous lives today. Everything is okay, Sir.”

Loki felt his eyes well with even more tears, and he nodded, wiping at them quickly. “T-Thank you.”

The omega cop smiled softly at him and rubbed at his back once more. “Why don’t you go inside, take a few minutes to yourself, and after we’re done taking statements, we’ll come to talk to you?”

Loki nodded, offering a small smile to the cop before heading inside of his store. He finally noticed the news vans and reporters and had no desire to speak to any of them.

He was just too shell shocked.

Everyone in the cafe stared at him in shock, but Loki couldn’t focus on them. Instead, he rushed back to his office and closed the door, calling his parents.

He didn’t even care that he was still bleeding, he didn’t care that he needed to take a deep breath and calm down, he just needed them, and them only, in this moment.

His mother Laufey answered the phone before the 1st ring was complete, accepting his face call.

“Loki!”

Loki made a garbled sound and began to cry, unable to articulate himself to the man.

Loki’s mother had worried tears in his eyes as well, and whimpered, too overcome with emotion to speak.

Loki’s father Farbauti made his way onto the screen then and sighed softly, shaking his head. “Son, how are you? We saw everything on the news.”

Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes and nose with a trembling hand. “I-I… I don’t know.”

Laufey made another sound, wishing he were by Loki’s side. “Baby, just stay  _ right _ there. Your father and I are on our way.”

Loki nodded, beginning to calm down once he knew his parents would be here in a few minutes. “I-I’m going to go clean up. I’ll be in my office waiting for you both.”

His parents agreed, so Loki ended the call, heading to his personal bathroom, and cleaning off his face.

He rolled two small pieces of gauze into his nostrils and pinched at the bridge of his nose, counting to 15.

After making sure he was as presentable as he could be, Loki stepped out of his bathroom and his office, ready to speak to the police.

His assistant manager had thankfully closed the shop temporarily for the day, so there weren’t too many customers left.

It didn’t take long for him to give his statement, and after the police were done, they thanked Loki again and left, leaving Loki and his coworkers behind.

Now that things had calmed down, Loki thanked everyone and released them for the day, telling them to take home as many baked goods as they wanted. Their shop baked everything fresh each day, and he really didn’t want all of this food to go to waste.

As the omega turned back to head to his office, a strong voice called out to him, and he turned, surprised to see that it came from the omega woman that he saved.

The small woman rushed over to him and hugged him, beginning to tear up. “Thank you for everything you did today, young man. You saved my  _ life _ . I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there.”

Loki warily hugged her back, as he was never one to feel comfortable embracing those that he didn’t know. “And I would do it a million times over. Please do not worry yourself over this, Ma’am.”

The omega shook her head fiercely, not wanting to hear this. “No. You saved my life, and I-I feel compelled to repay you. May we speak privately in your office?”

Loki began to protest, but the omega before him looked up at him with steely determination, a fierce tenacity in her eyes.

Deciding to relent, Loki nodded after a few seconds, patting the omega’s shoulder. “Follow me please.”

Together the pair walked into his office and sat down. Loki sighed softly and stared at the woman, trying to figure out the best way to tell her that he didn’t need to be repaid.

“Ma’am… I don’t need to be repaid for saving your life. I swear,” murmured Loki, sitting forward in his chair. “I am very happy with the way things are in my life. I… I don’t need or want for much, honestly.”

The small omega laughed softly, narrowing her eyes at Loki’s neck. “You’re not bonded…” She gazed at Loki’s ring finger next. “And you’re not engaged.”

She finally inhaled Loki’s scent, which revealed that he was in fact, single. 

Loki blushed fiercely at this, embarrassed that she was able to deduce his lack of love life so quickly. “I-I just graduated two years ago. There is more than enough time for me to find my mate.”

The omega’s amber eyes seemed to shine then, and she smiled definitively, sitting forward as well. “Forgive me, for being rude and not introducing myself first. But my name is Marigold Shevia.”

Loki’s jaw almost dropped to the floor when this woman said her name, and he analyzed her face, realizing then that a literal  _ goddess _ of love sat before him. 

He began to stutter, feeling awed and starstruck, trying to process the fact that the queen of matchmaking, and multi-billion dollar CEO of the matchmaking service of the elite, “Valkyrie” was sitting before him.

Marigold began to laugh softly at Loki’s reaction, not surprised. “I take it you know who I am?”

Loki could only nod, still in complete and utter shock. 

“You saved my life, and the lives of many others today. You could have died or seriously harmed yourself, but you didn’t  _ care _ . You selflessly helped me and numerous others, so today I would like to do the same for you.”

Loki still found himself speechless, so Marigold laughed again, tucking a section of her long black hair behind her ear. “What is your name?”

Loki finally found his voice and cleared his throat, relaying this information to her. “My name is Loki Laufeyson.”

“Well, Loki… what would you say if I  _ personally _ paid any and all expenses for you to become a member of the diamond circle of our business, which  _ guarantees _ that you will be married in a month or less, to a billionaire who also uses our company? I’ll pay for the wedding, I’ll search throughout our entire membership to find someone you are perfectly compatible with in every way on every level, and I will not  _ rest _ until I have found your match. Does this sound okay?”

If Loki wasn’t already sitting, his knees would’ve given out, and he would’ve fallen to the floor in shock and disbelief.

Arranged marriage in this world was not something that people were averse to, and although many people supported and agreed with finding love naturally, the richer someone became, the more likely they were to turn to matchmaking services to help them find the “one”.

And out of all of the matchmaking services on this earth, the most hailed and most prestigious was “Valkyrie”.

Valkyrie had existed for over a century and had taken its spot as the best matchmaking company in this time, with an astounding 97% success rate between their couples.

Loki…  _ admitted _ that he knew this much about the company because it was a fantasy of his to have the chance to have enough money to pay for a matchmaking service from this company. 

In his dreams, he didn’t even  _ care _ about how much money his alpha would make, or what their profession was. He just wanted someone that was his  _ perfect _ match, in every conceivable way, just like every other omega out there.

So to know that he would  _ finally _ have his dream come true, made him tear up a bit.

He hated being emotional, but this opportunity that was presented to him was  _ literally _ from the Norns themselves.

He was nodding before he knew what he was doing, and laughed at himself, wiping his tears from his eyes. “Norns!”

Marigold laughed as well, handing Loki a personal business card. “Matchmaking has been in my family for generations. Let me help you, Loki. You won’t regret it.”

Loki sniffed and nodded, beginning to smile.

This day had  _ literally _ been full of ups and downs, and it turned out in the  _ best _ way possible, so for that, Loki was thankful.

His office door quickly opening interrupted their conversation, and the pair looked up, seeing Loki’s parents at the door.

Loki’s mother rushed over to his side and pulled him into his arms, beginning to cry when he saw his son. “Loki! Oh my son, are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!”

Loki hugged his mother, beginning to relax in his arms, and breathing in his comforting scent. “I’m fine, Mother. I promise.”

Laufey sniffed and pulled away, wiping at Loki’s tears. “You’re staying with your father and I, tonight, baby.”

Loki was planning on doing this already, and nodded, feeling much better.

He stood up to hug his father then and was relieved that everyone involved was safe and okay.

Once Loki’s parents were reassured that Loki was okay, Laufey let him go again and turned to greet the woman in his office, gasping when he recognized her face immediately. 

“Oh my Norns! Marigold Shevia!”

Marigold laughed, standing up to greet him. “I assume you must be Loki’s mother?”

Laufey nodded, absolutely and unequivocally  _ starstruck _ .

“Well thank you both for raising the fine young man that you did. Loki saved my life, actually. So I am  _ honored _ to pay all of his expenses to join the elite rung of my company. With my services, I  _ guarantee _ that Loki will be married in less than a month, to a billionaire. Plenty of them use my services, and many of them are looking for a selfless omega  _ just _ like Loki.”

Loki noticed his mother was about to faint, and hurriedly sat him down in a chair, gently patting his face. “Mother? It’s okay. Take a breath. Just breathe.”

Loki’s father Farbauti rubbed at his wife’s thigh, an amused smile on his face. “‘Fey? It’s alright. Just take a deep breath.”

Laufey inhaled deeply and began to fan at his face, still in disbelief at the opportunity that was now being presented to Loki. “Norns!”

“Yes… I would like to meet with all of you tomorrow afternoon if possible, to complete the family interviews, and then I would like Loki to stay behind for biochemical testing and the other physical exams that are necessary to complete this process. Is this okay?”

Laufey widened his eyes even more, laughing with incredulity. “I-Is it  _ okay _ ? Is it  _ okay? _ Ms. Marigold, Loki will be there at 10 am, and I will see to it myself. Even if I have to hire someone to forcibly tie him up so that I can drag him there.”

Loki rolled his eyes and snorted, knowing that his mother meant this. “We will all be there to meet with you tomorrow around 10, Ms. Marigold.”

Pleased and amused with Loki and his family, the CEO stood up, smiling at them and dismissing herself. “I will see you all tomorrow. Thank you, Loki, once again.”

Watching her leave his office just solidified from this moment on, that Loki’s life would change forever, and… honestly?

He couldn’t wait.

☾✩☽

Thor wasn’t worried.

He’d waited for this day his entire  _ life _ , and he just  _ knew _ that from this point forward, he would strive to be the most powerful man on this earth.

He wouldn’t  _ rest _ until his family’s company was the most prolific company in the world, and he wouldn’t stop until he became the richest man on the planet.

And that all started with today.

He was currently sitting in a large executive board room, waiting with other board members, and executives, for his father.

Today, Odin would announce his pick for CEO of the corporate offices in the Americas, which included North America  _ and _ South America, and Thor couldn’t wait, as he just  _ knew _ it would be him.

It was no secret that Thor wanted this position, and everyone who was anyone in this company knew that this position would be the first step to getting Thor to his pedestal. 

He graduated high school at 16, college at 19, and got his masters at 21, all so that he could begin working in his father’s company as soon as possible, to get himself here to where he was today.

“Who do you think he’ll choose?”

Thor snorted and shifted his gaze to his closest friend Freyr. The alpha also worked in the company with him and was very high up within the ranks, just like Thor, and they’d been friends their entire lives. Thor didn’t like too many people, and kept his circle as close knit as possible. He was pretty sure at this point Freyr and his twin sister Freya were the only people he considered trustworthy in this life. “Who else is there?  _ No one _ is as qualified as me.”

“An attitude like that will get you nowhere, Odinson.” huffed another executive, frowning at Thor.

Thor raised a challenging eyebrow at the low-level alpha, daring him to continue. 

“He’s right,” murmured a female, mid-level alpha executive. “No one wants to work with a conceited jerk.”

Thor laughed softly and shook his head, forcing himself to not roll his eyes. “Mekrensen is just upset because my father chose  _ me _ for my current position, 5 years ago. He hasn’t gotten over it.”

The low-level alpha that commented on Thor’s attitude began to redden in his face, embarrassed and miffed that Thor called him out.

“And to counter your point, Anna,  _ no one _ cares about how someone acts when they’re doing business. As long as both sides are happy with the agreement, and we’re both making money,  _ no one _ cares.”

Some of the other executives and board members around the table seemed to be annoyed with Thor, but that wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. 

He was a downright  _ horrid _ man and was proud of it.

Business and money were all that mattered to him, and he refused to change his outlook on life.

Before anyone could comment on him or his attitude further, his father entered the room, everyone falling silent as their CEO sat himself down at the head of the table.

“Good afternoon, everyone.”

Everyone murmured out greetings, so Odin continued to speak, looking around the table. “We all know why we’re here, so let me get right to the point. The CEO of the American side of the company has retired, so there is now a vacancy, and this position needs to be filled immediately. With that being said, I have discussed with our shareholders, every CEO in this company, every major executive, and every original board member, and we have made our decision.”

Thor was just waiting to hear his name and had a cocky smirk on his face, nothing in him doubting that this position would be his.

“We have all decided that this position would be an interim position for 6 to 7 years.”

Thor’s cocky smirk fell from his face, and he sat up in his chair, disbelief on his face.

What the  _ hell _ ?

“We have decided that for the first 6 to 7 years, the CEO of the Americas will be Emilly Ynuddottir from our Canadian division. She travels to Brazil frequently because her wife’s family is there, which is perfect for our corporate office in Brasília.”

Now, Thor was  _ pissed _ .

What the actual  _ fuck _ ?

He had more than enough sense and class to not react to this news with a violent outburst and instead sat stone-faced, continuing to listen to his father.

“Now, I know almost everyone expected it to be my son Thor. But the company as a whole believed that Emily was the best decision for our American offices. Because this is an interim position, in 6 or 7 more years, this position will open up again, for the permanent CEO of the Americas.”

Thor could barely suppress his pheromones at this, and his hand began to shake, his rage boiling beneath the surface.

Everyone at the table was in complete and utter  _ shock _ right along with him, and all Thor wanted to do was destroy the boardroom in anger.

“If no one has any other questions, then this meeting is now over. Thank you all for your time.”

Thor was the first one to stand, but Odin sent out a flood wave of his pheromones, causing everyone in the room to freeze; Thor included.

“Thor. Sit down. Everyone else, please leave.”

Everyone present rushed out of the board room, leaving just Thor and Odin behind, and once the door was closed, Thor glared over at his father, biting his tongue.

Odin sighed softly and looked up, returning Thor’s cool gaze. “I know you’re upset, Thor, but-”

“UPSET?! You know I’m  _ upset _ ?! Upset is the last thing I feel! I’m fucking  _ pissed!” _

“Thor-”

“You  _ knew _ that I worked my entire life for this position! You  _ knew _ that this was everything I ever dreamed of! You  _ knew _ that everything I’ve ever done, or ever worked for, was to get this position, and you go and give it to some no-name?! Who the hell is Emily?!”

“Thor-”

Thor slammed his fist on the table, continuing his tirade. “What did I do wrong?! I was the  _ perfect _ candidate! I did  _ everything _ right! Every time I asked you about this, you  _ told _ me that once I turned 36, this position would be mine! How could you do this to me?!”

Odin growled low and pinched the bridge of his nose, pissed with his son. “What the hell is wrong with you? You’re  _ 36 _ , not 5.”

“You promised me this! You promised! What the hell am I supposed to do, now? Go start my own company? I’m not working for some random alpha who doesn’t deserve this position, and didn’t work as hard as me to get it!”

Odin rolled his eyes, getting more and more annoyed with his son. “If you want all your riches and lavish lifestyle and business connections stripped from you, then sure, begin your own company.”

The two high-level alphas glared at each other fiercely then for a few seconds, before Odin took a calming breath,  _ trying _ to be understanding.

He was mostly to blame for the way Thor turned out. 

“Thor… your mother and I both believed you’d be married by now. We thought you’d have a kid or two, with an omega that could tame your wild personality, and calm you down. But you’re 36, and  _ single _ . You’re almost 40! Do you really think I’m going to hand the company over to you when you don’t have anyone to replace you? I’m not giving this  _ traditional _ company over to a 36-year-old bachelor!”

Thor widened his eyes in incredulity, growing more and more pissed the more his father explained his reasoning. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Odin sent out another wave of pissed and domineering pheromones towards Thor, reminding him of his place.

Thor’s temper lessened a bit, and he shook his head, still not believing what he was hearing. “What the hell is a fucking  _ omega _ going to do? Pick roses out in the garden? Make me dinner? Give birth to fucking kids that I don’t care about? All a wife and kids are going to do is piss me off, annoy me, or stress me out. I don’t need them.”

Hearing this displeased Odin greatly, and he crossed his arms, raising a challenging eyebrow at Thor. “You don’t need them?”

“No! We’re in the modern age, Father! Plenty of people live their whole lives without mating or having children! I don’t want any of that!”

“Well that is most unfortunate for you, my son.” began Odin, shaking his head. “This a traditional company, with traditional values. We are not a modern family. And we will never be. If you want this company, you’re  _ getting _ married, and you  _ will  _ have a family.”

“How the hell am I supposed to find a wife of good social standing?! Much less, one that I get along with!”

“Your mother, myself, and you all have an appointment with the CEO of Valkyrie in 30 minutes. If you want to continue living your lavish lifestyle, and if you  _ want _ this company, you  _ will _ come to this meeting. Is this understood?”

Thor couldn’t  _ believe  _ this was happening to him, and he remained silent, trying to understand why his life was falling apart right now.

Odin sent out another flood wave of pheromonal influence and glared at Thor. “You have fucked and partied and focused on the wrong things for  _ far _ too long, Thor. It’s time for you to settle down. Is this understood?”

Thor could never overpower his father or go against his word or wishes, so he found himself nodding -as much as he hated it- and agreed to his father’s wishes.

It was no surprise that his mother was waiting in his father’s office, and once they all made their way downstairs, they piled into one of the family’s numerous SUV’s and traveled to the matchmaking company that his father chose.

Thor was  _ pissed _ the entire ride there and did nothing to mask his pheromones as they made their way to the top floor, and into a luxuriously modern meeting room. 

The CEO of this company, Marigold Shevia, smiled and stood as they all walked in, happy to see them. “I’m so glad you all made it here safely. I apologize for the delay; I was surprisingly almost robbed today, so I was a bit late to work.”

Frigga smiled softly, not wanting the CEO to worry. “Everything worked out perfectly, my dear. Please do not worry yourself.”

Marigold motioned for the family to follow her over to a few couches in the center of the room, and waved her hand, turning on a few hidden cameras via motion sensing, and grabbed a remote, pressing a button and revealing a large mirror that was now a screen to be displayed on.

“The first part of this meeting lasts anywhere from 2 to 5 hours, depending on what the family has to say, and how deep I have to work to gather my information. I’m sure everyone is fine with this?”

Frigga nodded hurriedly, reaching out and grabbing Thor’s arm with surprising strength when he tried to walk out of the room. “We are fine with this.  _ All _ of us.”

“Great, now please, have a seat.”

Once everyone was seated, Marigold pulled out her laptop, opening up a few things. “Why do you want to get married, Thor?”

“I don’t.” grumbled the alpha, rolling his eyes and looking away.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I can’t get my father’s company if I don’t get married and have a few kids.”

Marigold nodded, beginning to type. “Materialistic, and stubborn. Noted.”

Thor widened his eyes and scoffed at this, beginning to protest. “What’s wrong with liking nice things, and wanting the best of the best?”

“There’s a way to want them, Thor. Closing off your heart to the world and loving riches and status and titles more than anything will leave you broken and alone.”

Thor didn’t like that this struck a chord within him, and he frowned, turning away from her again and remaining silent.

“What is your dream partner like, Thor?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Great! I’ll set you up with our most recent candidate, Ian, a male alpha.”

Thor choked and sat up hurriedly, eyes wide in disbelief once again. “An  _ alpha?! _ Didn’t I say I need to have kids?!”

Marigold smirked, a mischievous glint to her amber eyes. “You obviously don’t care about this process, so I don’t either. If all you want is to get married and have a few kids, then so be it. I’ll marry you to someone with the same mindset as you, and find you both a surrogate and then we’ll be done with this.”

“I-I, I don’t want to marry an alpha!” rushed Thor, beginning to get worried. “Mother! Father! Stop this madness!”

Thor’s parents remained silent for some time, before Odin sighed, nodding his head. “Ian, you said? How soon can they marry?”

“Father!”

“ _ What _ , Thor? You obviously don’t care who you’re getting married to, so your mother and I don’t either. As long as the surrogate carries your genetic children first, I don’t care how this happens.”

“I-I’m not marrying an alpha! You can’t make me do this!”

“Then  _ take _ this seriously, Thor!” shouted his mother in a rare display of frustration. “Norns-willing, you will be married to whoever Marigold chooses, for the rest of your life! There is no getting out of this if you want the company handed to you! Be honest with her about what you want, and everything will be okay!”

Thor remained silent for some time, feeling guilty that he made his mother that upset.

Finally accepting that his parents were giving him a chance to marry someone that he was compatible with, Thor sighed, begrudgingly giving his answer. “Alright. I understand.”

Marigold nodded then, not skipping a beat. “When I ask you about the personality traits that you want your wife to have, what comes to mind?”

Thor took a steadying breath and sighed, beginning to take this entire matchmaking process seriously. If he was going to get married, he needed to marry someone that wouldn’t bother him and wasn’t annoying. He knew that this company was the best in the world when matchmaking was considered, and began to trust that they would find him someone compatible to spend his life with.

“I don’t want someone that always wants my attention. I don’t want to be annoyed.”

Marigold made a face at this, pausing from her typing. “Thor, that is an impossible task.  _ No one _ that is paying for this service will want to marry someone that won’t give them constant love and affection. If you can’t take this matchmaking process seriously, then Ian is my pick for you.”

Thor hated that they kept bringing up the fact that he would marry an alpha just like him if he didn’t take this seriously, and he groaned, done with this whole event. “I don’t want to be bothered. All I want is to go to work, stay at work, go home, and sleep. I don’t want to talk to someone about their day because I won’t care, I don’t want to have someone share my bed because I like to be alone, and I don’t want to be forced to talk to someone I don’t care about, until the end of time.”

“Well, you're getting married, one way, or another, Thor. Your parents have already established that. If you want to be absolutely  _ miserable _ in your marriage for the rest of your life, then Ian is who I am picking for you. I’m not putting you with one of my beloved and hopeful omegas or betas who are hoping to meet their Prince Charming. If you want to be a selfish alpha who only cares about himself, and himself only for the rest of his life, then I am putting you with someone with that same  _ exact _ mindset, because I refuse to have you tarnish the perfect reputation that my company has. I have a 97% success rate, and I am  _ not _ putting that into jeopardy because of your big ego and stubbornness. I care about my clients, and you’re not coming into contact with any of them until you fix your poor attitude, and take this seriously.”

Thor was  _ pissed _ that someone was snapping at him and calling him out about his shitty personality, but he knew that she was right; even if he didn’t want to admit it.

He didn’t have an issue with same secondary sex couples, but he wasn’t attracted to alphas and didn’t want to be married to one for the rest of his life.

Especially not to an alpha that was just like him.

“Your parents are paying me to find you someone to marry, Thor. Whether or not you allow me to find your soulmate, and give you and your future mate eternal happiness, is up to you.”

This struck a chord within Thor, and the last bit of his anger and resistance about this entire process went away.

Maybe a part of him wanted to be happy, too.

“I don’t want someone without a brain, or a personality. I don’t want someone after my money, and I want someone who is determined and willing to be a good mother. I want someone that… will not annoy me as much as everyone else. Someone who surprises me every day, and can think for themselves. Someone who has their own lives, outside of me, but… understands that my heart belongs to both my company and them. I want someone to bring me lunch every once in awhile, when I’m least expecting it… someone… I guess I want someone the complete opposite of me. Someone that actually has a heart and… and knows how to love, protect, and cherish things. Someone who can… cherish me.”

Admitting that last part was hard for Thor, and he found that he couldn’t look at his parents or Marigold in the eyes when he confessed it.

Confessing that was in complete contradiction of the man he’d been his entire life, thus far.

Marigold smiled and fiercely typed all of Thor’s response, beginning to laugh. “Now we’re getting somewhere! Do you have a sexual preference?”

Thor sighed softly, continuing to try and search himself so that he could at least marry someone he was compatible with. “I like omegas; whether they are male or female doesn’t matter. I am not attracted to alphas, and I’d rather not marry a beta.”

“Great; we can work with this. What do you find yourself physically attracted to, in terms of looks or physicality?”

“I’ve always been attracted to those with unique bodies or features. Culture is not something that would bother me.”

“What about body types?”

Thor thought about this for a moment, wanting to be truthful. “I’ve always gone for an hourglass figure on omega women. I like them to be smaller than me. And for omega men, I like when they’re slender. Height isn’t something I care too much about when it comes to omega men, but… I would personally like someone that is under 6’0.”

“Does the amount of sexual partners your future wife has had, bother you?”

“No.”

“And does it matter if the omega has children currently?”

Thor frowned deeply. “I don’t want stepchildren. I barely want children of my own as it is.”

This caused Marigold to chuckle, and she continued to shoot off a million and one questions at Thor, which took about two hours.

Once she was finished tearing open his entire being to find the truth of his soul, she buzzed in a few assistants, offering snacks and drinks to the family.

“I would like to begin to question your family, Thor. They have insight into things that you don’t notice about yourself, and their opinion is very valuable in this decision making process.” Marigold turned to Frigga then, beginning with her. “In your mind Mrs. Frigga, what does Thor’s perfect spouse look like?”

Frigga hummed softly, answering her after she decided on an answer. “In my mind, I always envisioned Thor with someone who is kind. Of course, his wife would need to be someone who could stand their ground, and not let him mouth off to them or treat them with disrespect. Thor’s wife would need to be strong in every sense of the word, and willing to help our son see the light. Thor is truly kind at his core, but greed has caused him to forget this. He needs someone that will show him it's okay to love and smile again.”

Marigold laughed softly, nodding her head. “I agree. And as long as the physical tests match these two together and mark them biochemically compatible, I already have an omega in mind.”

Thor snapped his eyes open, his heart beginning to beat nervously. “Norns… already?!”

Marigold hummed and nodded, turning towards Odin. “And what about you, Mr. Odin?”

Odin sighed and closed his eyes, laughing softly to himself. “Thor needs someone who will beat the hell out of him when he’s rude to them, and if he refuses to change or get better. He can’t be married to someone who will break easily, and he needs to be married to someone that is just as fierce as him. This person needs to be compassionate, but also strong in who they are. As long as this omega will love our son with everything in them while standing strong in who they are, they will be the perfect match for my son.”

Hearing his parents talk about how stubborn and hard-headed he was hurt him, as although he knew he was all those things, he didn’t realize he was  _ that  _ bad.

“I’m not going to yell at or berate my spouse… I wouldn’t do something like that.”

Frigga’s gaze softened, and she reached out, patting at Thor’s thigh in the hopes to calm him. “We know this, Thor. But you still have a temper, and can be very detached and selfish. And these personality traits are very damaging to a marriage. Marigold is truly taking a risk, accepting you as her client. If this marriage fails, her reputation will follow.”

Thor didn’t reply to this and instead looked away, not liking how today was going.

There were too many changes happening in his life as of late.

It took about an hour for his parents to finish answering questions for Marigold, and after that she dismissed them, thanking them for their time.

When it was just she and Thor left alone, Marigold cleared her throat and stared at Thor knowingly, wanting to get to more…  _ intimate _ questions.

“Now that we are alone, we need to speak about sex and your expectations, Thor. Is that okay?”

Thor blushed slightly and nodded, taking a sip of water to calm his nerves. “Sure.”

“What are your measurements?”

Thor choked on his water, not believing that this came out of her mouth. “ _ Excuse _ me?!”

Snorting, Marigold looked over at Thor, amused. “Thor… some of our omegas tend to be “size queens” when it comes to their Prince Charming. This is very important to some of them. They want to be satisfied too, each in their own way.”

Thor continued to blush, not expecting this question in the slightest. “I-I’m large enough! No one has ever said anything negative when they’ve seen me…”

“That’s nice. But I need  _ numbers _ , Thor. Girth, and length please while you’re erect, as well as whether or not you’re circumcised.”

“... I… I’m about 9 inches. And… and my girth is about this,” he murmured, showing her with his fingers.

Marigold nodded, humming softly. “About 6, six and a half in circumference? Hm… not every omega likes an alpha with a monster penis, so this narrows things down a bit. Of course, our doctors will measure you themselves to get an accurate measurement.”

Thor couldn’t even reply to this, too embarrassed with this conversation.

“Are you circumcised?”

Thor nodded, continuing to remain silent.

“If you marry a male omega, does the size of their penis matter? And are you open to being versatile?”

Thor widened his eyes in horror then. “Uh… if I’m marrying a male omega, I am  _ not _ interested in being versatile. At all. And no, the size of their penis does not matter to me. It’s not going in me.”

Marigold expected as much, and continued to type, asking Thor question after question.

This took about an hour, and after it was over, Marigold knew  _ everything _ about his sex life and all of his expectations.

Finally satisfied with all of her findings, Marigold closed her laptop, and called an assistant in. “Great. We’re done with the bulk of the work, so all that is left is to get you down to our doctors so that they can assess your health. This should take about 2 to 3 hours. After that, I will contact you within the week, letting you know that I have found your match. You will not know who they are, until your wedding day. But I will be the liaison with planning your wedding, so that both of your interests create a beautiful ceremony.”

“What about their things? When will they move in with me? How will this even work?”

“Their things will steadily be moved into your home after your mate is found -as long as they agree to live there with you- the week before your wedding. The night before your wedding, your wife will stay at a hotel, and then after your wedding, you will spend your wedding night wherever you choose. Your wife’s things will all be in organized and situated in your home the day before your wedding.”

Thor sighed and nodded, honestly wondering if this would work for him.

He knew that he would go through with this process regardless of how it turned out though, as he wanted his father’s company with everything in him, and would do  _ anything _ to get it.

  
  
  
  



	2. I Want You

To say that Loki was excited was an  _ understatement _ .

The omega was practically vibrating with excitement over the fact that in a month or less, he would be  _ married _ !

To his perfect match!

Loki refused to acknowledge that deep down, he was a hopeless romantic. But right now, at this moment, he allowed himself to dream of everything that he’d always been wanting, as he would receive it in a month.

He’d be married, and it would be to someone that would be his perfect match, and they’d be able to travel and do couple things, and start a  _ family _ in the future, and… and Loki couldn’t hold back his excitement.

He was counting down the hours, the minutes, the seconds, until 8, which is when he would begin getting ready, and then his family would leave around 9 to arrive at Valkyrie, and begin this matchmaking session.

Riding up the elevator to Marigold’s office had Loki and his mother practically  _ vibrating _ with anticipation, and after being ushered in, Laufey pulled Marigold into his arms, squeezing her tightly. “Oh, thank you so much for helping our baby! Thank you!”

Marigold laughed softly, patting at Laufey’s back. “Of course. I will match Loki to his  _ soulmate _ , and this  _ will _ work. I will see to it myself. No one is handling his case but me.”

Laufey pulled away and sniffed, wiping at his tears. “Thank you!”

Marigold squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and let go, gesturing for Loki and his family to follow her to the couches in her spacious office. “The first part of this interview can take anywhere from 2 to 5 hours. Then I will interview Loki alone, and our doctors will take his blood and assess his physical health. And after compiling the results, I will be able to determine your perfect match, and you’ll be married before the month is over.”

Loki found himself blossoming into a smile, and he laughed, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. “Norns…”

“Now… how will a wedding be planned in under a month?” murmured Loki’s father Farbauti, sitting down next to his wife.

“Honestly… with my connections, I can have the perfect wedding planned  _ tomorrow _ . I’ll get input from Loki and his future spouse, and blend it together for the perfect wedding.”

Laufey widened his eyes, getting even more excited. “Will we know the  _ second _ Loki’s match is determined?”

Marigold nodded, pulling out her laptop. “You will. I will personally call Loki myself the second his match is determined. But my family’s business has been so successful throughout the century because of our golden rule; the couple is  _ not _ allowed to meet, talk to, or see each other until the day of the wedding. They will not know who they are marrying, and therefore cannot create any preconceived notions about their future spouse.”

Loki took in a sharp breath, surprised by this information. “Norns… will… will my spouse be okay with this? I-I’m not rich. And neither is my family.”

“They will not be concerned with your financial status. The people who come to me for help usually don’t care about the wealth of their wife. They want loving, caring, and stable partners. And every alpha that I’ve seen, wanted nothing more than to take care of their partners and enjoy life with them. I promise.”

Taking a deep breath in and relaxing, Loki settled back into his seat. “How do we begin this process? I’ve… never done this before.”

Marigold smiled softly at him, then. “When you envision your perfect partner, what comes to mind?”

Loki closed his eyes and began to think, a soft smile on his face. “I want to know what it’s like to truly love someone. To wake up in the morning and see that they woke up before me just so they could watch me sleep. I want to know what it’s like for me to be on someone’s mind, each and every day. I want to be excited when my husband comes home from work, looking forward to speaking about our days. I want us to travel, I want us to love each other, and I… I want us to be happy.”

Marigold nodded again, typing this down. “What qualities do you want from a spouse?”

“I… I want someone to care about me, and me only. I want someone to love me for  _ me _ , through and through. I want them to be attracted to every part of myself, and love me for the parts that aren’t perfect. Someone who is kind, and thinks of others before himself. I want someone who will treat me with the utmost respect… someone who will fight for me, and treat me with all of the love and affection in their heart. Someone who is just as excited to do this, as I am.”

Marigold nodded, beginning to hum to herself. “How do you feel about stubbornness?”

Loki made a face at this. “I don’t really like stubbornness when it comes to a relationship. If I’m asking you to do things or to change because some of your traits and ways hurt or disrespect me, I don’t want someone that will be against becoming a better person.”

Marigold continued to question Loki for about an hour before she was satisfied with his answers, and then questioned his parents, which took another hour. After this was done, Marigold dismissed Loki’s parents and settled back into her chair, looking up at Loki. “Now we’re going to talk about the more…  _ intimate _ aspects of a marriage. Is this okay?”

Blushing deeply, Loki nodded, sitting up in his chair. “Alright…”

“What is your sexual preference?”

“I-I am only attracted to male alphas.”

“You’re a high-level omega, correct?”

Loki nodded, waiting for her next question. 

“And do you want children?”

“I do, but… not an astronomical amount. Maybe one or two?”

Marigold laughed softly to herself and continued to type before swiping up on her touch screen to scroll. “Does the size of your alpha’s penis matter?”

Loki widened his eyes, getting even more embarrassed. “I-I don’t know?”

“Please be honest with every single question, Loki. I need to know everything about you so that I know what I’m working with.”

Sighing softly, Loki nodded, answering the question truthfully. “I… have noticed that I do prefer well-endowed alphas.  _ Very _ well-endowed.”

Smirking to herself, Marigold typed this out before asking her next question. “And do you prefer uncircumcised or circumcised alpha men?”

“It honestly doesn’t matter to me, personally.”

“How often do you find yourself having sex?”

Loki cleared his throat, trying to overcome his embarrassment. “When I have a stable partner… a few times a week?”

“Loki…”

“At least once or twice a day, when I have a stable partner…” admitted Loki, too mortified to look at her.

Marigold recorded this, beginning to hum as she thought to herself. “Are you interested in participating in different sexual positions, and having sex outside of the bedroom?”

“I am.”

“Are you interested in trying new things sexually, as long as you and your partner are both open to it?”

“Yes.”

Marigold ran through her list of questions and recorded all of Loki’s answers, pleased with what she discovered. “And for the last question, how soon would you like to have children? You’re a high-level omega, and all of our diamond member male alphas are high-level alphas as well, so you’re all very fertile.”

Loki honestly didn’t have an answer to this question. Since he was only 23, he hadn’t thought too much about children. He knew he wanted at least one or two, but he didn’t really know if he wanted them now, or in the future. “Whenever my husband wants them, I guess. I’m very open about this.”

Marigold finished typing her answer, and closed her laptop, staring across at Loki gently. “Now that we’re done, I want to tell you something personally.”

Loki nodded slowly, wondering what she wanted to say.

“Certain members in our diamond membership have agreed to certain demands of ours when being married to our  _ top _ omegas. And I have listed you as one of our top omegas, which means that anyone who matches with you, will have to agree to sign a prenuptial agreement that states that should a divorce happen because of abuse, or mistreatment on the alpha’s side, the omega is entitled to  _ half _ their fortune, which includes property, businesses, money, and any other assets the alpha has. The alpha’s family is also  _ barred _ from participating or being a part of this company and service again for three generations, and any children produced from the union will be in your legal custody should the divorce happen. The alpha parent will not have any legal rights to the child/ren.”

Loki blinked rapidly in confusion, not understanding why the consequences of divorce were so steep. “Is all of this truly necessary, Marigold? I… I don’t need someone’s money or their businesses if our marriage doesn’t work out.”

“This is done to protect the omega.  _ No one _ will ever abuse or mistreat the omegas that they were matched to by me. And yes, my company’s success rate is 97%, but sometimes, alphas come to this company for the wrong reasons. They think I’ll give them a trophy wife, who will listen to their each and every command. They think that I will find the perfect mother for their children and that once they marry and have children, their omega spouses are insignificant, and don’t matter.”

“So what I have done is implement a rule where if I sense this from an alpha, they  _ must _ agree to my demands if they want to marry one of my top omegas. That way, it forces them to take this marriage and matchmaking process seriously. I only matchmake for love. I don’t do it for greed or selfishness. If someone has an ulterior motive, and I sense that they will be toxic for their partner, I refuse to allow them to marry any of my omegas. So I am telling you this to let you know that no matter what happens, you are always protected. Okay?”

Loki nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He knew it would be unlikely that he was matched with a toxic alpha, but he trusted Marigold and her abilities. He knew that everything would be okay.

Loki didn’t have a single worry in his heart.

☾✩☽

After finishing his physical exams from the doctors, Loki returned back to his apartment, and collapsed onto his bed, beginning to laugh.

He couldn’t  _ wait _ until he got the call from Marigold that she found his match, and tossed and turned that night in bed, too excited to sleep.

During his lunch hour the next day, Loki  _ finally _ got that phone call and rushed to his office to answer it, trying to not sound too excited.

He  _ did _ still have his pride. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, Loki! This is Marigold. Do you have a minute?”

Loki cleared his throat then, trying to not answer her too quickly. “Yes, I do.”

“Great! I actually have some  _ really  _ exciting news for you.”

Loki bit his lower lip, unable to contain his excitement. “Okay…”

“So my team and I found 10 alphas that you matched biochemically with, at a percentage over 96%. Out of these 10 alphas, there were two that matched with your personality and values. And of these two, there was  _ one _ that you matched with at 99% in every area; the absolute highest one can match with someone. So I am proud to say, we have  _ found _ your match! You’re getting married!”

Loki refused to call the sound that he made a squeal. He refused to acknowledge that his body could make a sound that was akin to that.

But at that moment he felt as giddy as he’d ever been, and he felt himself tear up, getting even more excited and emotional than he intended to get. “D-Does he know, too?”

“Yes. I called him just before I called you. He’s shocked, but I could hear the excitement in his voice, so I’m very excited for you both.”

Loki wiped at his tears and laughed, overjoyed about this. “Am I allowed to know something about him? Something that wouldn’t give his identity away?”

He heard Marigold hum before she answered. “I will tell you this. His favorite colors are satin red and sapphire blue. He is a bit older than you; over 30. And he is very tall; he’s 6’3.”

Loki blushed deeply, trying to piece together everything about his future mate from what she told him. “Norns, I wish I could know everything! When are we getting married?”

  
  


“Your groom said that is up to you. His schedule for the next two months has been cleared.”

Loki almost  _ fainted _ when he heard this, and he leaned his head back, his mind beginning to swirl. “So… if I wanted to get married tomorrow?”

“Then I would set that up, my dear.” chuckled Marigold, amusement rising in her voice.

Loki couldn’t  _ believe _ this, and he laughed again, completely blown away that this was actually happening to him. “You would really pull off a wedding by tomorrow?”

“Yes. The groom’s family requested that this be a small, intimate ceremony, so this is easy to plan. They don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Loki was touched that his future family cared this much about him, and he smiled softly to himself, his cheeks beginning to color. “What about my things? Where will they go? Where will I live? How does this process even happen?”

“The groom has requested for you to live with him. He is more than open to moving to a place that you both choose, together, after marrying. After getting off the phone with you, I will send movers to your home, and have them pack up everything that you value, as it will be driven to the groom’s home. He, fortunately, resides in this city. I will then pay for you to spend the night in a honeymoon suite at one of the best hotels in the city, and in the morning my glam squad will come over and prepare you for the wedding.”

“Glam squad?”

Marigold snorted here. “Yes. They are my dedicated team consisting of hairstylists, makeup artists, and personal stylists. They will arrive a few hours before the wedding to turn you into the vision you have in your head, on your wedding day.”

Loki was loving this more and more, and he found himself nodding eagerly, very excited about his life changing forever, just like that. “Norns! Well, I’ll head home to wait for the movers. And I’ll take two weeks off from work, to settle down, before seeing if I need to take a leave of absence.”

“Perfect! I’ll update the groom. Please keep your phone next to you, as I will be calling you  _ constantly _ between now and tomorrow.”

Loki nodded and agreed, ending the phone call, and beginning to laugh.

He was getting  _ married! _

Tomorrow!

He quickly called his parents and updated them, before signing off for the day, and letting the assistant manager know that he would be gone for the next two weeks, and to call him if anything happened.

He practically  _ flew _ up the stairs to his studio apartment and began to fold the clothing that mattered the most to him. 

He then gathered the items in his apartment that held value to him, and once he finished, the movers arrived, ready to pack everything up.

Loki couldn’t believe that his dreams were coming true, just like that, and when he arrived at the hotel suite Marigold reserved for him, he was surprised to see numerous people there, waiting for him.

He slowly closed the door to the suite and made his way into the foyer, raising an eyebrow at all of the strangers. “Um… hello?”

A bright omega smiled up at him and pulled him into a tight hug, surprising him. “Hi! You must be Loki!”

Loki awkwardly patted her back and began to pry himself out of her arms. “I am. Who are all of you?”

“We’re your glam squad, for the next 24 hours!”

Loki relaxed then, his previous excitement beginning to return. “Oh, perfect! What are we doing first?”

“First, we’d like you to call anyone that you’re close to so that they can give their opinions and help you choose the perfect look for your day. Then, we need to begin trying on suits, to determine the style you like the most, so that it can be arranged to be here by tomorrow afternoon. Marigold said your wedding is at 5 pm.”

Loki nodded, pulling out his phone so that he could text his parents. “My parents will be here in 15 minutes.”

“Great! Now, let’s go ahead and begin!”

Allowing himself to be whisked away, Loki spent the next 5 hours going through makeup looks, different suit styles, different hairstyles, shoes, watches, and everything else that would go on his body for tomorrow.

He was  _ so _ thankful that his parents were there, as they helped him narrow down his options.

The wedding colors were red and white, with gold accents, so Loki chose a white and red suit, wondering what the groom would look like.

He wanted very simple makeup for his look tomorrow -he usually didn’t wear any in his daily life- and opted for his shoulder-length hair to be done in a simple yet elegant style.

After his entire look had been decided, it was 8pm, and most of the glam squad had already left, leaving the spa personnel behind.

Loki and his parents were treated to the  _ whole _ package, and at the end of it, they felt rejuvenated and brand new.

Loki’s skin had never felt so soft and so smooth in his  _ life _ , and as he fell asleep that night in his satin bed sheets, he dreamed happily, thoughts of his wedding flitting through his mind.

He couldn’t  _ wait _ to finally live the life of his dreams.

☾✩☽

Thor was in the middle of a meeting when his phone rang. 

He’d been instructed by his father to answer every  _ single _ call from Marigold, and today he'd been in and out of meetings, answering her calls and giving answers to useless questions, like the color scheme of the wedding, and what cake he wanted. 

He ended up just telling her to let his bride choose by the 3rd call, as he honestly couldn't care less about the small details of the wedding. 

All he cared about was marrying his perfect match, and learning how to live with and love someone, for the first time in his life. 

Excusing himself from the meeting, Thor stepped out into the hallway and into a more private location, answering her call. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Thor, it's Marigold again. So, great news, I found your match!" 

Thor admitted that he felt his heart skip a beat when she relayed this, and he began to get nervous, not actually thinking that it would happen this soon. "Uh… great… am I allowed to know anything about them?" 

"Yes. He is a 23 year old male omega, and is 5'11. He has a very slender physique, and is very excited to marry you."

Thor's heart began to race even more when she described him. "Is he now?" 

"Yes. He is a very kind soul. But very strong willed. You'll both mesh well together."

Thor sighed softly, trying to piece together his future wife from the information that Marigold told him. "Well… when are we getting married?" 

"That's up to you and your family. I have a feeling your bride is more than willing to marry as soon as possible."

"Uh… great. My bride and his family can choose when we marry."

"Perfect. I'll call him up right now and let him know. Expect another call from me in about 10 minutes."

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his head whirling. 

Everything was happening too fast. 

"Alright. I'll… go into my office and wait for your call."

After ending his call with Marigold, Thor made his way to his office, and logged into his computer, beginning to search through his professional contacts.

Only the wealthiest of the wealthy could afford to be diamond members of Valkyrie, so Thor knew that there weren't too many male omegas, in the elite rung, that were 23, and slender. 

He searched through all of his contacts and researched their families if they had any male omega sons, but none of them were 23.

Frustrated that he literally had no idea who he was marrying, Thor logged off his computer and huffed, waiting around for Marigold's phone call. 

He didn't have to wait long, as two minutes later, his phone rang.

He held back a sigh as he answered, and waited for Marigold to give him an update. 

"Hello, Thor! Your bride has decided that he would like to get married tomorrow."

Thor felt like he was going to have a stroke. "What the hell do you  _ mean  _ we're getting married tomorrow?! Who throws a wedding that fast?!" 

He heard Marigold chuckle then. "I'm not the top matchmaker in the world for nothing, Odinson. I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Thor couldn't  _ believe  _ that this was happening, and shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. "Norns… are you serious?" 

"Very. Keep your phone next to you all day today, and take the day off. We need to get everything prepared for tomorrow,  _ today. _ "

Thor took a steadying breath and exhaled, trying to calm down. "Alright. Where do you need me?" 

"Meet my style crew at your home, within the hour. Things will start there."

Thor murmured out an agreement and sighed again, hanging up his phone. 

_ Norns.  _

Taking the rest of this day off wouldn't be hard, as Thor  _ never _ missed a day of work.

_ Ever. _

He forced himself to rush home, and met with Marigold's workers, going through the motions of trying on suits, picking out accessories, and letting himself be poked and prodded for the duration of the day. 

They didn't finish getting everything situated until about 9 pm - movers were moving in his bride's things and organizing them with his own- so once he was  _ finally  _ done with getting ready for tomorrow, Thor collapsed into his bed, trying to fall asleep. 

He was  _ so  _ exhausted, but lying there in the darkness of his room, alone in this bed for the last time in his life, was overwhelming. 

He needed someone here. 

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Sif, the woman he usually called when he wanted a sense of normalcy. 

They never  _ dated _ , but it was no secret that the woman loved him. 

They slept together every few odd months or so, but Thor never let her stay after they were done. 

He just wasn't that type of person. 

Sif answered on the first ring, and her knowing laugh brought a frown to his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to call again. I've been lonely."

Thor sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, not interested in the usual back and forth banter that they had. 

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Sif."

All of the light and laughter died from Sif's voice, then. "...What?" 

"I'm getting married tomorrow evening, Sif. And I won't be able to be with anyone ever again after tonight."

He heard Sif take in a shuddering breath. "Just go sleep with your fiance, you don't need me anymore! I don't know why you even call-" 

"It's an arranged marriage, Sif." huffed Thor, getting annoyed. "My parents said this is the only way for me to receive the company."

"... So… what are you going to do? Marry them and then get divorced once you get the company?" 

"I can't. Once I get married, this is it. If we divorce because I didn't try in the marriage and take it seriously, or if we divorce because of abuse,  _ I _ lose half my fortune. This is it for me. Tonight is my last night of freedom."

Sif remained silent for a few seconds. "I'm… I'm on my way."

Thor thanked her and hung up, not feeling the least bit of guilt. 

After tonight he'd be tethered to the same omega's side until the end of time. 

He was sure his future wife would understand.

☾✩☽

Sif left around 5 am, so Thor figured he'd get up and shower and clean up before leaving. He'd be leaving at 3 to travel to the upscale hotel that their wedding was being thrown at, so the least he could do was clean up around the place, and erase any signs of Sif or any other omegas from his past. 

He lived in a spacious penthouse, so it wasn't too hard to do, and after he was done, he went to organize his things. 

It seemed that his closet has been divided in half, with his bride's things now taking up one side. Leaving his closet, he saw that the same had been done with his dresser, and he tried to not feel too miffed by it. 

His bathroom now contained his bride's items, and it felt weird, knowing that in a few short hours, he'd be married, and someone would be living with him. 

Thoughts like this flitted through his mind throughout the entire day, and after making his way to the hotel, these thoughts didn't stop. 

He couldn't help but wonder if he and this omega would get along, or if he would ever truly love them the way they were wanting and  _ needing _ him to.

He wondered if he could really change -even if it was only a little- to build a healthy relationship. 

And he wondered if he could really handle being a father, down the road. 

He was astounded to see how beautiful the venue was once he was dressed and ready to get married, and made a mental note to thank Marigold. 

Hues of white, red, and gold were woven throughout the room and came together perfectly, the room giving off a gentle ambiance.

The guests were already there, and as Thor made his way to the altar, he noticed who he believed to be his omega's parents. 

They kept staring at him like he had 3 heads and were fiercely whispering back and forth to each other, so Thor looked away, looking out at the other guests. 

He didn't recognize anyone from his omega's side of the family or any of his guests, and he found himself briefly wondering who they were. He knew his father wouldn't allow him to marry just anyone. 

Before he could think of this further, the doors to the back of the room opened, and the hired orchestra began to play soft music, signaling the entrance of the bride. 

Thor felt his heart starting to race and his palms beginning to sweat, and he took in a nervous breath, almost fainting when he saw who he was marrying.

The omega making his way towards him was  _ beautiful  _ beyond comparison, and he took Thor's breath away, time stilling until it was just them, and them only. 

Loki's heart stopped just like Thor's did, and he froze, blown away by his alpha. 

Thor was tall, he was handsome, he was everything that Loki dreamed he would be and so much  _ more _ , and Loki began to tear up, overwhelmed with happiness and joy. 

He didn't know how he did it, but he walked all the way up towards the altar, the  _ biggest _ smile on his face. 

Thor and Loki stared at each other in shock for what seemed like minutes, and before he knew what he was doing, Thor was reaching out to caress Loki's cheek, his pheromones flooding out of him and intertwining with Loki's own. 

Being touched by Thor felt like  _ heaven _ , and Loki closed his eyes and relaxed into his touch, letting his own pheromones flare. 

He opened his eyes after inhaling Thor’s overwhelming scent, feeling as if everything was happening in slow motion when he saw how Thor stared at him.

Thor was staring at him like he was the most precious gem in the world, and Loki loved every single  _ second  _ of it, proudly basking in Thor's affection. He had no doubts about their marriage now. 

Thor felt the same and was in disbelief that Marigold could find such a perfect person for him to marry. Yesterday, he didn’t think that it was possible to find someone for him, and now that he had him right in front of him, Thor knew that he would do whatever he could to try and make this work.

The omega before him was his  _ dream _ and was someone that could only be found in miracles or stories. 

He just couldn't accept that this perfect person was going to be his wife, his mate, the mother of his children, the being that he would be with for the rest of his life, and he admittedly almost cried, unable to look away from his gentle sage green eyes. 

The officiant clearing his throat broke the trance that the pair were in, and the audience began to laugh, completely overjoyed that the two were attracted to each other, and happy to be here. 

"I would like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice. Before we begin, I would like to introduce the bride and groom to each other."

Clearing his throat once more, the officiant turned to Thor, offering him a gentle smile. 

"Thor, this is Loki Laufeyson. And Loki, this is Thor Odinson."

Loki began to laugh softly, and squeezed Thor's hands, brimming with excitement. "Hello."

Thor felt like he was struck by lightning when he heard Loki speak, and he was beside himself with shock when he felt a tear fall down his face. 

He was  _ crying?  _

Sniffing, Thor quickly wiped away this tear and laughed, his heart feeling warm when Loki continued to smile at him. "Hello."

They continued to smile at each other, and all Thor wanted to do was pull Loki into his arms and never let him go.

He just couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him, that he actually had a match, that someone was actually excited to marry him, and he knew at this moment that as long as he was married to this person, everything would be okay. 

He’d never really loved anyone before, but being here, and staring at Loki, Thor knew that it was possible.

Their connection had been  _ instantaneous,  _ and… and he could only imagine what it would be like to explore this connection as time went on.

He couldn’t articulate the visceral emotion that he felt when he and Loki gazed at each other, and their pheromones seemed to be in perfect unison, melding together into the most beautiful blend.

"Thor, Loki has some things he wants you to know about him before we begin."

Thor nodded quickly, wanting to hear anything and everything that his omega had to say. He believed that he would gladly listen to whatever Loki had to say, whenever he wanted to say it.

Of course, he ignored the irony of that statement. 

It was hard to believe that he could do a complete 180 overnight, but… staring down at Loki, he finally accepted that he wouldn’t be able to be the unattached person that he’d always been.

And now, he was okay with that.

Even if the prospect about changing everything about him terrified him, he knew that he at least owed it to this beautiful omega to try.

Laughing softly again, Loki bit his lower lip and looked up at Thor, smiling once more and taking the alpha’s breath away. "My name is Loki Laufeyson, and I am 23. I don't come from a rich or well-known family, and I don't know how elite circles work, but… I don't care about any of that."

"All I care about is learning to love you. And all I want is to be loved in return. I try my best to be a good person, and I want nothing more than to trust this process and spend the rest of my life with you. I… I’m looking forward to making this work, together. I want you to know that sometimes I might kick you while I’m sleeping or stretch out too far in bed. I want you to know that sometimes I might talk too much, or too little. I want you to know that I love books, that I love running my family business, that I want to travel, and experience things with  _ you _ . I want us to be happy,  _ together _ . And that starts here, today.”

Loki’s spiel couldn’t have been more perfect, and Thor honestly couldn’t remember the last time that he genuinely smiled because of someone else. “Well… I want you to know that all of this is perfectly fine. I want you to know that if you kick me in our sleep, I’ll just laugh and pull you closer. If you love to read, I’ll buy out an entire book store franchise for you. You could talk forever, and I’d always listen. And in the moments where you’re quiet and still… we’ll be quiet and still together. Wherever you want to go, whenever you want, we’ll go.  _ Together. _ I’m… I’m looking forward to this too.”

Loki couldn’t help but begin to cry when Thor told him this, and he laughed again, feeling happier than he’d ever been.

There was a reason that Marigold’s company had a 97% success rate, and he couldn’t stop smiling, knowing that things would only get better from here on out.

He didn’t feel any vibes from Thor that were concerning, and trusted this matchmaking process, knowing that as long as he and Thor tried their best, it would work.

“And Loki? Thor has some things about him that he’d like you to know.”

Smiling and nodding, Loki looked up at Thor, ready to hear what he had to say.

In all honesty, Thor hadn’t planned on saying anything romantic or honest or  _ vulnerable _ today.

Last night, when he was thinking of what he wanted to say to his intended, he honestly thought he would get up here, murmur a few words about how he hoped this worked out, and then that would be it.

But now, staring down at Loki, Thor knew he couldn’t do that to him.

Staring at Loki, staring into his eyes that were so  _ trusting _ and so full of  _ hope _ , so  _ honest  _ and so  _ willing _ , Thor knew that Loki deserved everything in this world.

And he would do his damn best to give it all to him.

“Loki… I want you to know that my heart will always and forever, belong to you. I… I’ve never loved anyone, in all my years of living, but… but I’m ready and more than willing to love you. I want you to know that my job means the world to me, but so will you. I’m an admitted workaholic, and sometimes I barely come home. But… if you’re honest with me and tell me that you’re lonely or that you want me to come home… no matter what day it is, no matter the hour… even if I’ve just gotten to work… I’ll come home.”

The words he was confessing to Loki just spilled out of his mouth, and although it scared him to be this vulnerable, he knew that he meant every single word he said to Loki.

“I… can also be very mean to other people, and stubborn at times… sometimes, I can be selfish… but I promise you I will work on this, and we will grow together. I want you to know that I am fiercely protective over my own. I want you to know that you will always be loved, always be cherished, and always respected. And… and I want you to know that I am ready to experience this process, together.”

Loki hated that he was already pouring out tears by the end of Thor’s spiel, but he  _ was _ thankful that this high-end makeup was waterproof. “I want you to know that I’m holding you to all of that, Thor.”

The audience laughed when Loki said this, so he laughed once more, continuing. “I will call you when I’m lonely, or when it’s been too long since the last time I saw you. I might even show up at your job during lunch hour once a week, just so that we can be together. I want you to know that I’m just as fierce, if not more, than you. I  _ will _ call you out if you’re being rude or stubborn. And I will stand up for myself. I am  _ very  _ strong. But I want you to know that the times I will have to do that will be few and far between. Because I have no doubts about us. And I have no doubts about you.”

The  _ biggest _ grin spread across Thor’s face then, and he began to laugh, feeling elated that things were going this smoothly.

Marigold couldn’t have found a better mate for him.

“With that being said, I would like us to move onto your vows. Thor, Loki, is this okay?”

The pair couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other, and laughed, nodding together.

They each spoke the traditional vows and truly meant each and every word of them, ready to finally embrace each other and share a kiss.

Their officiant seemed to sense this, and laughed, closing his binder. “I can see that you are both eager to share a kiss, and I won’t prevent you from doing that any longer. In the name of the Norns, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may  _ finally _ share a kiss; and many more.”

Thor and Loki did  _ not _ have to be told twice, and before Loki could even stretch up to kiss Thor, the alpha pulled him close, wrapping a strong, stable arm around his waist, and slanting his lips against his,  _ literally _ feeling as if the cosmos all came together for this singular moment in time.

Loki had never gotten lightheaded or dizzy from a kiss, but kissing Thor was the most  _ explosive _ , mind-numbing event that had ever occurred in his life, and he forgot that they were even at the altar, and just supposed to kiss each other gently.

Wrapping his arms around Thor, he moaned softly when Thor deepened their kiss, and their tongues brushed against each other.

Before things could go too far and get X-rated, the officiant placed gentle but firm hands on the pair’s shoulders, bringing them out of their trance.

It broke Thor’s very  _ heart _ to pull away from Loki, and he could tell that the omega felt the same, as Loki drew him back in for another kiss.

Loki told himself that this kiss would be  _ just _ enough to hold them over until they were alone, but once Thor wrapped his arms around his torso, he knew that wouldn’t be true.

Normally, he’d be  _ mortified _ about this behavior, and displaying so much PDA, but… with Thor, at this moment, he just didn’t care.

Thor slipping his wet tongue into Loki’s mouth made him moan into the alpha’s mouth again, and he accepted then that he wasn’t strong enough to pull away from Thor.

He wanted to kiss Thor until he was delirious, and judging by how the alpha was gripping his rear, Thor felt the same.

Before things turned too far to turn back, the officiant cleared his throat, patting at their backs. “Come on, gentlemen. You can do this behind closed doors in a few hours. There are people watching.”

Hearing this seemed to snap some sense into them, and they begrudgingly pulled away, still staring at each other like they were the only ones in the room.

“I sort of want to kiss you again…” murmured Loki, beginning to laugh.

Thor laughed as well, leaning forward to kiss Loki’s forehead. “This will have to hold you over until we’re alone.”

Finally turning towards their guests with intertwined fingers, Loki and Thor smiled, proud to present themselves as a married couple.

Their wedding guests all clapped and cheered for them as Loki and Thor made their way down the aisle, overjoyed for the pair.

The reception would be held in one of the numerous dining halls in the hotel, so everyone stood and followed Thor and Loki, making their way over to it.

Loki was blown away by how beautiful and elegant and  _ stunning _ the reception hall was, and Thor squeezing his hand and smiling down at him only made this more real for him.

He was married!

Finally!

Thor led them over to a rectangle-shaped table in the front of the room and pulled out Loki’s chair for him, kissing his cheek as he scooted up to the table.

Sitting down next to him, Thor placed an affectionate hand on his thigh, and gently squeezed him, unable to stop smiling. “How are you feeling?”

Loki smiled over at him as well, filled to the brim with excitement. “To tell you the truth, I’m excited. I… I never knew I would have a wedding day so lovely and breathtaking as this. And I’m relieved that Marigold matched us together. I didn’t think it was possible to meet my perfect partner and mate in this life, but… here you are.”

Thor couldn’t help but lean over and place a soft kiss against Loki’s lips after hearing this. “I feel the same. Marigold really outdid herself.”

The pair shared another kiss again, before pulling away and laughing softly.

“I never thought I would see this day.”

The pair looked up at Thor’s father, who came to stand before them, Frigga right by his side. “Hello, Loki.”

Loki blushed, wondering why he was embarrassed to meet Thor’s parents. “Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Frigga smiled softly, pleased by Loki. “Our son has never been so happy before. It warms our hearts to see him like this. Thank you, and welcome to our family.”

Loki smiled and nodded at his mother-in-law, relieved that his husband’s family approved of him. He had been  _ terrified _ that they wouldn’t accept him because he wasn’t rich or famous.

Loki’s parents appeared right next to Thor’s, and Laufey began to cry, overjoyed for his son and Thor. “Oh, stand up you two! Let me hug you!”

Thor stood up together with Loki, and hugged Laufey, surprised by the omega’s strength.

“Oh, I’m so happy! My precious baby is  _ married _ ! And you’re both happy!”

Thor laughed softly and pulled away, staring at Loki fondly. “I’m sure we’ll be very happy.”

Loki’s father reached over to shake Thor’s hand, welcoming him into the family.

After pleasantries were exchanged between them, both sets of parents sat down on either side of Thor and Loki, ready to eat dinner, and mingle with the guests.

And through it all, Loki and Thor could only stare at each other, their eyes conveying their happiness.

Thor had never felt this happy in his  _ life _ , and he just knew that from here on out, he would always feel this way, as long as he was with Loki.

And he didn’t have to ask Loki to know that he felt the same.

  
  
  



	3. You're The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> I'd like to reiterate that this entire society is like... centered on matchmaking. So Thor and Loki's connection and words might seem sudden and rushed, but... roll with it, please :3

☾✩☽

Loki thought that his reception with Thor turned out very nice.

Throughout the event, everyone kept complimenting them on what a beautiful couple they were, and Marigold was thanked profusely by the pair, which Thor was not ashamed to do.

Marigold had really outdone herself tonight, and Thor just  _ couldn’t _ thank her enough.

She had truly proved her expertise and mastery in matchmaking, and by the end of the night, Thor and Loki were relieved that their chemistry remained consistent. Getting to know each other throughout the night, and being introduced to the important members of their families hadn’t changed their instantaneous connection in the slightest.

After leaving their reception and riding on the coattails of their friends and families’ well wishes, Thor and Loki made their way up to their honeymoon suite, where both of their things had been placed earlier in the day.

Now that the excitement of the night was beginning to wear down, the pair were both eagerly looking forward to their wedding night.

Loki just couldn’t explain the connection that he had with Thor, and he felt as if he’d known the alpha his entire life, their bond transcending past common understanding.

On the wedding night of an omega and alpha, the omega usually took a pill that induced their heat so that they could bond with their alpha, and truly become a mated pair.

Loki trusted Marigold and this process so much that he agreed to bond to whoever his husband was the night of their wedding, and because Thor knew that it would be best for him to do this, he agreed to bond to whoever his wife would be, the first time he met Marigold.

And now that they had gotten to know each other and connect, Thor had absolutely no reservations about bonding to Loki.

In all his years, he had  _ never _ felt this deep of a connection with anyone, and was blown away by Marigold’s matchmaking.

He couldn’t explain it, but he just knew that in this life, and forever on, Loki was the one for him. Even if this didn’t work out, and they did end up choosing to get divorced, Thor didn’t think that there would ever be someone as perfect for him, as Loki was.

“I’m going to shower, first, if that’s alright?”

Loki’s voice drew Thor from his thoughts, and the alpha nodded, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up behind the bedroom door. “Of course. I probably need to shower too, if I’m being honest.”

Loki couldn’t help  _ but _ be honest with himself in this moment, and he sent a mischievous smile Thor’s way. “Would you care to join me?”

Thor narrowed his eyes in amusement and laughed softly, beginning to loosen his tie. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Loki strode back across the room until he was standing in front of Thor, surprising the alpha with his boldness. Reaching out and pulling him closer, Loki stretched up and kissed Thor deeply, grabbing at his hips, and placing a lingering kiss against his lips. “Are you sure you want to wait?”

“No,” murmured Thor, removing Loki’s suit jacket, and tossing it onto the bed.

This was all that Loki needed to hear, and in between kisses, he let Thor walk him over and backwards to their master bathroom, letting out a sound of surprise when Thor picked him up and sat him down on a counter in the bathroom.

Unbuttoning Loki’s vest and dress shirt, Thor carefully pulled this off of him, trying his best to not tear it. He wasn’t sure if Loki wanted to keep everything from his wedding outfit intact for memories as a keepsake.

Loki was loving the pace that Thor put them on though, and tried his best to keep up, tearing the buttons off of Thor’s vest and shirt, and making the alpha laugh.

So much for keepsakes.

Loki’s fever only encouraged Thor, and he moved his hands up and along the sides of Loki’s torso, using the pads of his thumbs to brush across Loki’s nipples.

Loki arched into Thor’s touch, wanting their clothes off,  _ now _ .

Between hungry kisses and impassioned touches, Thor and Loki managed to get undressed, and into the large shower, loving the feeling of each other’s skin.

The hot water only made them more eager to move things along, and once Thor smelled the alluring smell of Loki’s slick, he was done for.

Breaking their kiss so that he could flip the front of Loki’s body against the wall, Thor licked along the length of Loki’s neck and began to suck at his scent gland, lavishing his tongue around it.

Loki moaned into Thor’s touch and reached back, pulling Thor’s hips closer to him. “Norns, Alpha… I thought Marigold was exaggerating when she told me about your cock.”

This made Thor laugh, and he began to slowly rut against Loki, blown away by the sultry omega that would become his mate sometime tonight. “Brace yourself against the wall and spread yourself.”

Loki held back another moan and did as Thor instructed, a breathy sound escaping his lips when Thor maneuvered a thick digit into him. “No-orns!”

Thor moved to lick up the length of Loki’s neck again, using his broad tongue to coat every inch of Loki’s scent gland.

“A-Add another!”

Thor chuckled softly and slid another finger into Loki, beginning to stretch and scissor him. “You’re so  _ tempting _ . I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you tonight.”

Loki laughed softly as well, spreading himself a bit more for Thor. “Well I would hope that was the case.”

The omega had relaxed some, so Thor pushed a final finger into Loki, angling his fingers, and searching for Loki’s prostate.

The omega twitching in his hold a few seconds later let him know that he found it, and he slowly ran his fingers against it, causing Loki to arch onto his hold, and clench his toes. “Let me know when you’re ready for me.”

“I’m ready now,” panted Loki, reaching back to stroke at Thor’s impressive length. “I’ll adjust.”

“Are you su-”

“ _ Please _ .”

Kissing Loki’s scent gland once more, Thor removed his fingers from Loki, and used the slick on them to coat himself, beginning to push himself into the omega.

Once the head of his cock made its way past Loki’s rim, Loki and Thor saw  _ stars _ , and it took everything in Thor to not burrow himself quickly into Loki.

With inhuman control, Thor slid himself inch by agonizing inch into Loki, gripping at his hips so tight, he was sure they would bruise.

Loki was emitting the  _ sweetest _ smell, and Thor inhaled it deeply, pulling out a bit before snapping forward, and jarring Loki.

Loki clenched his fists against the wall of the shower and cried out, jolts of pleasure running up and along his spine as Thor moved into him.

His legs were shaking from the force that Thor snapped his hips, and he began to tremble from exertion, knowing that he couldn’t stand up for much longer.

Thor seemed to sense this, so he pulled out of Loki and flipped the omega back over to face him, gripping his thighs, hoisting him up, and encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Loki did just that and cried out again when Thor aligned himself and moved back into him, clutching at his back, and dragging his black nails along the length of it.

This angle allowed him to feel Thor so much deeper than before, and Loki  _ loved _ it, feeling so full and so  _ right _ .

“H-Harder, Alpha!” gasped Loki, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Thor tightly when the alpha resumed his movements. “I’m close!”

Listening to Loki, Thor shifted them so that he could snap his hips into Loki at lightspeed, and held onto him, slanting his mouth against his for an impassioned kiss.

Tongues sliding across each other, and teeth clacking, Thor fucked Loki with a reckless abandon, absolutely  _ drowning _ in the sound of Loki’s voice as the omega came, shaking in his arms from the force of his climax.

Thor wasn’t far behind him, and came a few seconds after, at a complete loss for words.

He’d never climaxed that hard in his  _ life _ .

Loki drew his lips in with his own and kissed Thor through their crashing waves of pleasure, running his tongue along the length of Thor’s.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even feel the water on their skin anymore, each of them coming down from their highest high.

When Loki began to get lightheaded from the steam and the hot water, he made a soft sound and nestled into Thor’s hold further, burying his face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his addictive pine scent. “Take us to our bed.”

If this had been  _ anyone _ else, Thor would have balked at being demanded to do  _ anything _ . He would’ve been turned off, he would’ve been angry, he’d be full of indignation, but… with Loki, he didn’t feel any of that.

With Loki he felt -no he  _ knew _ \- that he would do anything the man ever demanded, and he was beside himself with shock at the realization that he actually  _ wanted _ to do whatever the omega wanted.

If Loki told him to carry him for the rest of his life, Thor would do it.

Kissing Loki’s cheek, Thor agreed to his demand, carefully sliding the glass door of the shower out of the way, and stepping out. “Would you like to dry off?”

Loki shook his head, surprising Thor with how docile he was being.

It was… very  _ cute _ to the alpha, and he had a feeling that he would be the only one to ever see this side of Loki.

Of course, he didn’t mind this in the slightest.

“We’ll dampen the bed though if we get into it like this.”

Loki made a noncommittal noise, tightening his hold on Thor. “Then dry me off.”

Thor snorted at Loki’s demand, grabbing two dry towels from a towel rack. “Only if you let me explore every inch of you while I do this.”

Hearing Thor respond with this made Loki laugh, and Thor found himself thinking that Loki’s laugh was the most enchanting sound to ever grace his ears. 

It seemed that everything about Loki was perfect in every way, and Thor only hoped that the magic of tonight would last throughout their marriage.

He knew that he didn’t have the  _ best _ personality or reputation in this world, but… with Loki, he knew that he could at least try to change.

“You can do whatever you want to me, Thor. If I don’t like something, I’ll say so.” Loki pulled back a bit to stare deeply into Thor’s eyes. “I trust you.”

Hearing that Loki trusted  _ him _ , out of everyone and everything on this earth, made Thor feel as if he was on top of the world, and he gave Loki a broad smile, gently kissing the omega’s lips. “I trust you too.”

Loki shot him the biggest grin in return, and kissed him back, certain that it was the alcohol making him this bubbly and affectionate. “Good. I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t.”

Thor set Loki down on their huge heart-shaped bed -as tacky as it was, Thor found himself thinking the bed shape was fitting for this moment- and kissed him again, rubbing at his sides so that Loki would let go of him.

He could tell Loki really didn’t want to let go, but the omega slowly let his legs fall from around his waist, and let his arms come down next to him. “Norns… I’ve never been like this before. I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Thor snorted again, sitting down next to Loki and handing him a towel. “I feel the same, honestly. I was so scared this wasn’t going to work, or that it would be unsettling, or we wouldn’t get along very well, but… I honestly couldn’t be happier. Marigold did an excellent job.”

This put a bright smile on Loki’s face, and he let go of a nervous breath he’d been holding, starting to dry off. “I’m happy too. I… I thought that once you noticed I wasn’t from an upper-class family or very well known, you wouldn’t want to be with me.”

It surprised Thor to hear this confession, and he stopped drying himself off so that he could take Loki’s hands, wanting to reassure him. 

He wasn’t very experienced with comforting others, and he usually didn’t care, but he wanted things to be different with Loki. He really liked the omega, and didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their budding romance.

Because although Marigold’s company boasted a 97% success amongst their couples, the health and vitality of the marriages were up to the actual couple themselves.

“Loki… Loki I don’t care if you’re not from a rich family. All I care about is the connection we have, and what we’re feeling in our hearts. And my parents don’t care either; they’ve assured me of this. They just want us to be happy.”

Loki relaxed a bit when Thor said this, nodding slowly in an attempt to reassure himself about this situation. “I don’t know why I was so scared of that…”

They sat in silence while they finished drying off, and after climbing underneath the covers, Loki nestled into Thor’s warm side, closing his eyes. “I hope you don’t think we’re falling asleep just yet. I want to get a chance to talk to you and get to know you a bit more before I take the pill that will thrust me into my heat.”

Thor kissed Loki’s temple and rubbed at the crest of his hip, hoping to reassure him. “I know. I want the same. As great as this connection feels, I know we’re complete strangers. It would feel odd to bond without knowing a bit more about each other.”

Relaxing completely in the bed then, Thor sighed softly, wondering where they should begin. This wasn’t a usual one night stand where he didn’t care about the other party, and only wanted to have sex. This was the person that he was hoping to remain married to for the rest of his life. Loki was someone that he really wanted to try for, and he hoped that he would be able to change enough to make this marriage work. “I don’t know where to start, honestly. There are so many questions that I have for you, and so many things I want you to know about me.”

“What is your dream?”

Thor remained silent for a few seconds, wanting to be honest with Loki, but not wanting to push him away. Loki was literally his perfect person, and the last thing he wanted was the omega becoming privy to how selfish and materialistic he could be. “Honestly? I want to take over my father’s company, and become the CEO.”

Loki hummed softly then. “Why?”

Thor honestly never thought of why he wanted this dream. He’d just always wanted it. “I don’t know, honestly. I haven’t really thought much of it. I’ve just… I’ve always wanted it.” He shifted to look down at Loki, surprised that seeing the omega staring up at him made a faint blush spread across his face. “What about you?”

Now it was Loki’s turn to sigh. “As embarrassing as it is to admit… I’ve always wanted this. I’m content with becoming the owner of my family’s bakeries, and with following my own passions, whatever they may be. As long as my mate is by my side… I’m happy.”

Hearing this made Thor happier than he thought it would, and he couldn’t help but kiss Loki’s temple, a large part of him still amazed that they could be so close after only knowing each other for a few hours. “Well, I’m here now.”

Loki refused to call the sound he made a giggle -he had  _ way _ too much pride- but… it was  _ definitely _ a higher pitched joyful laugh than he expected.

It definitely had to be the alcohol.

“When do you want children?”

Loki blinked a few times, truly thinking about his answer. “I don’t mind whenever we have children. I’ll leave that decision up to you. As long as I have help, and can still live out my passions and dreams, I don’t really care when we have children.”

Thor took special note of this, knowing that he did want some time to get to know Loki before even thinking of bringing children into this union. But he  _ also _ knew that the faster they had children, the easier it would be for his father to finally give him the role of CEO he’d been wanting his entire life.

He rationalized this greedy thought by telling himself that as CEO, he could better provide for Loki and their family.

“Is it alright if I want children as soon as possible?”

Loki quirked up an eyebrow at the man, surprised by this. “Really?”

Thor nodded, blushing and averting his gaze. He would see to it that Loki never knew the reason he wanted to have children immediately. “Children are the pride of every alpha, regardless of where they are in life.”

Loki wasn’t surprised to hear this, and even thought that this thought was cute.

In a strange way.

He stretched up to kiss Thor then, letting him know that he was fine with this. “Then… when I take the heat inducing pill, I won’t take the emergency birth control with it. And… because we’re both high-levels, I’m certain that we’ll conceive.”

Thor returned his kiss and hummed softly, relieved that things were going along so nicely. “Thank you.”

Loki settled back down against Thor’s chest, before looking back up at him. “How many children would you like?”

Thor fought against making a face at the thought of Loki possibly wanting an astronomical amount of children.

Thor barely wanted one as it was.

“I don’t see myself having a large family, if I’m to be honest. One or two should suffice.”

Loki relaxed in his hold, relieved to hear this. “I feel the same.”

The pair spent over two hours talking about anything and everything that came to their minds during the night, and neither of them could remember the last time they were this open and vulnerable with someone.

Before midnight hit, Loki patted Thor’s chest to get his attention, asking him what time it was.

“It’s 11:30. Why?”

Loki slowly sat up in bed, begrudgingly pulling himself out of Thor’s arms. “I know that it’s silly, but… I wanted us to bond before midnight.”

Thor sat up in bed as well, a gentle smile on his face. “I’d love that, honestly. Where is your pill?”

“On the dresser. Should I take it now?”

Loki asking him with such uncertainty made Thor remember that Loki was still very young.

The omega was only 23, and although he had a very strong head on his shoulders -from what Thor could tell- he was still  _ young _ .

Realizing this about Loki made Thor want to protect the omega even more, and he shifted to get out of bed, wanting to get the pill for Loki himself. “I’ll get it for you. Are you feeling alright? I know these aren’t supposed to be taken on an empty stomach.”

Loki smiled softly, touched that Thor was so willing and ready to help him. “I’m still full from our reception. I’ll be fine.”

Thor bent over to get a bottle of water from a mini fridge in the room, and grabbed Loki’s pill, making his way back over to him, and sitting back down. “How long does it take to kick in?”

“About 5 or 6 minutes, I think. That’s what the doctors told me.”

“What do you usually like to do before experiencing a heat? I want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

Loki blushed deeply, knowing that his answer would be unorthodox. “Usually, I enjoy starting a few minutes before my heats. It makes the initial heat orgasm better.”

Thor had never been with an omega that began heats like this, and it only solidified the idea in his mind that Loki was like no other and the only one for him. “Then we’ll do this. Hurry and take your pill so I can kiss you.”

Loki playfully snatched the pill out of Thor’s hand, winking at him. “Is that all you’re going to do?”

Thor waited for Loki to swallow his medicine before reaching to take the water bottle out of his hands. “Absolutely not. Unless… that’s all you’re wanting?”

Loki widened his eyes in mock horror, beginning to laugh when Thor shifted him so that he laid across his broad chest. “I think we both know I want more than kisses.”

Licking along the length of Loki’s neck, Thor began to suck as his jugular, preparing the area for when he would bite Loki once the omega’s heat began. “Like a hug?”

Loki stifled a moan, absolutely melting in Thor’s touch. “Touch me.”

Thor stopped teasing Loki then and shifted them until Loki was on his back, tracing soft kisses down Loki’s neck. “I get rough during my ruts, Omega.”

Loki bit a lower lip, the mere  _ thought _ of Thor losing control because of him causing him to feel things that he hadn’t felt in some time. “I don’t care. Do whatever you want to me when your rut comes. I won’t protest.”

Thor shifted a large hand down and began to stroke Loki’s cock, using consistent, steady movements. He didn’t want Loki to climax until after his heat began. “I’ll hold you to that, then.”

By now Loki was beginning to feel the effects of the heat-inducing pill, and his eyes fluttered closed, his body beginning to heat up and his heart starting to race.

He couldn’t stop the steady tendril of pheromones that were wafting out of him and into Thor’s nostrils, and at this point in time, he didn’t care.

The alpha’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and the look Loki shot him made him release pheromones of his own, their scents intermingling and becoming something that was downright  _ sinful _ , and yet… so damn good.

Never in his life had his rut hit him so hard, so fast, and he growled low in his throat, grabbing at Loki and flipping him over.

Loki didn’t miss a beat, and arched up and back towards Thor, presenting himself.

Seeing Loki, someone he shared a connection with, someone he was married to, someone he would be bonded to in just a few minutes, so eager and so ready for him was the ultimate stroke to his ego, and he reached down, running his hand along his shaft a few times before aligning with Loki, and maneuvering himself into him.

Loki’s cock was practically  _ straining _ and engorged with blood, just  _ begging _ to be touched, and all it took was the lightest of touches from Thor’s hand to make him cum.

Now that he was in the throes of his heat, his refractory period was practically non-existent, and he threw his hips back onto Thor, encouraging him to let go and continue his movements.

Loki met Thor thrust for thrust, and Thor  _ loved _ it, gripping at the omega’s hips so hard he was  _ certain _ they would bruise in the morning.

“C-Closer, Alpha!” begged Loki, grasping at the sheets and going slack-jawed as Thor continuing to slam against that precious bundle of nerves deep within.

Thor wrapped a strong arm around Loki’s torso and lifted him, pulling him up until his back was flat against Thor’s chest and stomach.

This position was more intimate, but Thor found that he wanted to experience Loki in this position.

Loki moved his arms back behind him to Thor’s waist, and encouraged him to move again, crying out when Thor did just that, seeing stars in his vision.

Like this, Thor held his entire body in his arms, and it just felt  _ that _ much more intimate, being able to just surrender and trust his alpha for his pleasure and their bonding.

Thor began to lap at one of the scent glands on Loki’s neck as he fucked him, his tongue wanting to explore and taste every inch of Loki.

Holding Loki tighter in his embrace, Thor slowed the motion of his hips, and began to press passionate kisses down Loki’s neck and upper back, his thumbs rubbing at the omega’s nipples for a breath or two.

Teeth dragging against the sensitive skin over Loki’s scent gland, Thor pulled him closer and kissed the back of this neck, before pulling out of Loki and helping him settle onto his back.

Newlywed couples usually bonded at the beginning of the omega’s heat, so that the rest of the heat could be enjoyed with the couple being mated and united as one, and Thor didn’t want this experience to be any different.

Once he was on his back, Loki reached out and pulled Thor close, wrapping his legs around his waist once Thor nestled between them, and accepting his hungry kiss.

They could both sense that they were close, and began to suck at and lap at their necks, preparing each other for the bond bite.

Specialized numbing saliva with a clotting factor was produced by both omegas and alphas during mating like this, when the omega was in heat so that the bites wouldn’t hurt.

Feeling that familiar pressure build from within, the one that made him feel as if he was about to transcend, only made Loki suck at Thor’s scent gland harder, and he shuddered when Thor did the same, knowing that they were close.

Right when the pair were on the cusp of orgasming, they sunk their incisors into each other’s necks, uniting themselves together as a mated pair, and climaxing in each other’s hold, the impact of their bonding and climax so shocking and mind-blowing that afterward, all they saw was white.

Thor collapsed on top of Loki, feeling drained of all energy, and judging by the omega’s panting, Loki felt the same.

Loki’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and he couldn’t even articulate how he was feeling if he  _ tried _ .

Instead, he focused on he and Thor’s bond, surprised to feel the rush of protectiveness and genuine awe from the alpha.

When pairs bonded, it allowed them to feel each other’s emotions, good and bad, no matter the distance.

Feeling how much the alpha wanted to dote upon him made Loki blush, and he found the strength to laugh to himself, kissing Thor softly. “Is it weird to say I love you, now? It’s only been 7 hours since I’ve met you.”

Thor returned his gentle kiss, stroking his cheek with a large thumb. “Is it weird to say that I feel the same?”

Loki snorted, looking up at Thor with so much affection in his eyes. “I love you.”

Thor placed a reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips, wanting him to know that he felt the same. “I love  _ you _ . And… and I’ve never said that to anyone before. You’re the first, Omega.”

Feeling the genuine surprise and happiness from Loki made the alpha smile, and he kissed Loki again, happy that he was happy. “I’m going to give you the world.”

Loki closed his eyes, holding Thor’s face in his hands and kissing him back. “With you by my side, I already have it.”

The pair shared another kiss, and smiled at each other, feeling a level of happiness that they never believed was possible.

Loki’s heat was a whirlwind by the end of his three days, and after it was completely over, Loki found himself on his stomach, stretched out on the other side of the bed, sated in every sense of the word, and covered in cum.

He had been fucked and kissed and licked and touched in every way, and he was content, knowing that things would only get better from here on out.

He slowly pulled himself out of bed and groaned, rubbing at his hips.

During his next heat, he would have Thor prepare him more, and wait a bit longer before getting rough.

Walking to their bathroom, Loki entered their large shower and began to cleanse himself, thoughts of his marriage and their life together flitting through his mind.

Of course, now that the high of the marriage and mating was over, Loki realized that he and Thor couldn’t stay in this little room forever.

They had to go outside and deal with the real world, as Thor wasn’t only famous, he was  _ rich _ and heavily involved in the elite rung of society.

Loki would now have to exist in these same circles, and get used to never having privacy again.

When he first walked down the altar and saw Thor, he was too happy to see his future husband to recognize just how famous and well known he was.

And throughout his heat, he hadn’t really given much thought to Thor’s fame and wealth, but now that they would be leaving this hotel in just a few short hours, Loki realized that life as he knew it was over.

No more would he be able to walk on the street without a care in the world, no one knowing who he was, or who he was married to.

He couldn’t just turn on the TV and watch the news or the silly gossip shows, as he’d now be showcased on them.

Every move he made, everything he did, and every action he chose, would be broadcasted for the world to see.

And this scared him.

_ Deeply. _

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and impending doom that he didn’t hear Thor call out to him, and he snapped his gaze up when their bathroom door burst open, a worried Thor rushing into the room.

Thor had been in deep slumber, but feeling the overwhelming fear and dread coming from his mate woke him up immediately, and Thor couldn’t help but think the worst.

He was worried that their mating might have gone awry, that Loki might’ve hurt himself, and he tore himself out of bed, wanting to make sure that Loki was safe and sound.

The omega was staring at him with wide eyes, and this only concerned Thor more. Pulling the sliding door open quickly, Thor reached out for Loki, steadying him. “Omega? Are you alright?”

Seeing Loki’s eyes fill with tears only concerned Thor more, and he rushed into the spacious shower, catching Loki as the omega crumbled in his hold, and his legs gave out.

Thor sat them both on the floor of the shower and pulled Loki into his arms, holding him close. He wasn’t sure why Loki was feeling so much fear and dread, but he knew that he would do anything and everything to help his mate feel better. “Loki, what’s wrong, love? Please talk to me.”

Loki began to break down when Thor called him love, and wiped at his eyes, hating himself for being so emotional about something like this. “I don’t know why I’m crying!”

Thor knew that omegas were  _ very _ emotional for up to a week after their heats, so Loki’s tears didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

He was just concerned about the fear that was emanating from Loki. “Love… love it’s alright. I’ve got you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Loki took in a shuddering breath and nestled his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, breathing in his alpha’s comforting scent, and trying to calm down. “I remembered who you were this morning, concerning the public. And I realized that my life is never going to be the same. You’re rich, you’re well known, and in the public eye every single moment of every single day. And now that I’m married to you, I will be too.”

It hurt Thor’s heart to hear this, and he sighed softly, gently rubbing at Loki’s side. “Norns… I’m so sorry, Loki. This was something I completely forgot about, and something that I never even considered when I began this process.”

This seemed to make Loki cry harder, so Thor mentally berated himself, knowing that saying that most likely didn’t help Loki feel better.

He thought long and hard about what to do about this, and kissed Loki’s cheek softly, hoping to comfort him further. “Would you be more confident about dealing with the press, media, and paparazzi if you had some time to get to know me, in a location that no one knew who we were?”

Loki sniffed again and sat up in Thor’s arms, staring at him with thinly veiled hope. “Is this really possible?”

Thor nodded, placing a reassuring kiss against Loki’s soft, thin lips. “Yes. I own a resort in Tahiti. We can stay there as long as you like, and enjoy getting to know each other, by ourselves. We can travel, we can try local food, and we can enjoy each other. There’s more than enough room for us to have some alone time if we need it. The resort has everything you’ll ever need, and all the books you could ever want, so it should be nice.”

Hearing this calmed Loki down  _ tremendously _ , and he smiled softly, blushing when Thor wiped at his tears. “Will it be alright if we do this?”

Thor nodded, kissing him again. “The absolute  _ longest _ I can take an extended vacation from work is two months. Do… do you think this will be more than enough time for you to grow comfortable with me, and your new life?”

Loki nodded, finally relaxing in Thor’s arms. “May my parents come too?”

Thor held back a laugh, reminding himself that Loki  _ was _ still a young adult, and most likely turned to his parents when he felt nervous or wanted support, just like every other young adult. “Sure. I’m sure it would be a nice trip for them. And I would love to get to know them better as well.”

Hearing Thor’s confession  _ melted _ Loki’s heart, and he shot the alpha a relieved smile, the joy in his heart radiating to Thor. “How soon can we leave?”

“We can leave in a few hours if you want. I believe my parents and your parents wanted to have breakfast together though, so we have to hurry and complete that before leaving.”

Loki widened his eyes in horror, rushing to stand and scrub himself clean with soap. “Norns! I forgot about that! Do you think we’re late?”

Thor stood up as well, taking the extra washcloth that Loki handed him and lathering his own skin. “Most likely. But they should understand.”

Loki scrubbed at his skin fiercely, and turned on the second shower head, wanting to wash the soap off quicker. “I don’t want your parents to be mad at me. They don’t even know me, and I’m already making such a terrible impression.”

Thor frowned slightly when he heard this, and he pulled Loki into his arms, kissing his fresh bond mark. “Loki… please don’t think this. My parents are very understanding people. Us being late will not reflect poorly on either of us.”

“But-”

“Loki, I promise. Just take a calming breath. Everything will be okay. You don’t have to prove that you’re the perfect wife to my parents. They’re not expecting that from you. They just want us both to be happy.”

Loki turned in Thor’s arms and looked up at him nervously, feeling the genuineness in Thor’s heart. “I just want your family to like me… I always dreamed about having a great relationship with my husband’s family, and… and I guess I just want everything to be perfect.”

Thor placed a comforting kiss against Loki’s lips then, rubbing at the crest of his hips. “Loki… my parents are  _ enamoured _ with you. And that will never change. You didn’t know me before this but… I had sworn myself off from love. And… and I let myself become cold and stubborn. All they ever wanted for me was to be happy, and find someone to share my life with that I could love, and… and I found that in you. You made me realize that it’s okay to give love a chance. And because of that, my parents love you. You have nothing to worry about. I swear.”

Loki didn’t know why this whole experience had him so emotional, and he blushed, nodding to himself a few times. “I… I understand.” He then stretched up to kiss Thor’s lips, humming softly. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Thor closed his eyes and returned Loki’s kiss, holding his rear in his hands. “Let’s hurry and get dressed. I don’t think I can last much longer seeing my wife naked before me.”

This made Loki snort, and he kissed Thor one last time, pulling himself out of his embrace. “I’m still very sore. Give me a few hours.”

Thor turned off their shower and stepped out with Loki, drying off and moisturizing his skin before heading to their room, and getting dressed.

He couldn’t help but place numerous kisses onto Loki’s fresh bondmark once they were done dressing, and Loki had to playfully swat him away, as he knew their parents were waiting.

Opening the door of their bedroom, Loki made his way over to the dining room in the luxury suite, blushing deeply when he rounded the corner, and saw that both sets of parents were looking up at him with knowing smiles.

Laufey stood up first and made his way over to Loki, kissing his cheek affectionately. “Hello, baby. I trust everything went well?”

Loki blushed even deeper and averted his gaze from his mother, unable to respond.

Thor placed a kiss in greeting against Laufey’s cheek and told him good morning before making his way over to his own mother, and greeting her as well.

Loki was eager to eat since it’d been three days, and he sat down next to Thor, greeting their fathers.

Staff from the hotel immediately brought out breakfast for everyone, and Loki couldn’t help but let out a sinful moan when the  _ thickest _ french toast slices he had ever seen, were placed in front of him, powdered sugar coating them.

This was one of his  _ favorite _ breakfast meals, and he didn’t hesitate to dig in, moaning again when he finally began to eat.

The french toast was  _ divine _ , and he blushed when he realized that everyone was staring at him in amusement. “My apologies…”

Frigga sent him a warm smile, not wanting him to worry. “It is alright, Loki. We understand this food is very delectable.”

Everyone began to eat their meals as well, and after Odin was sure Loki and Thor had enough food in their stomachs to hold a conversation, he cleared his throat, staring at the pair. “What are your plans after this? I was telling your parents, Loki, that we own a few islands around the world. I’m very certain that you and Thor could have a nice honeymoon at one of them.”

“We’re going to Tahiti.” answered Thor, rubbing at Loki’s thigh. “Loki would like us to stay there for no more than two months, as he is a bit nervous about this new life, and wants some time to get to know me, outside of the public eye.”

Frigga paled considerably at this, feeling  _ terribly _ guilty. “Norns have mercy! Forgive me, child! This was not something our family considered when you were chosen.”

Loki was touched that Frigga cared so much, and looked up at her, beginning to feel better about this. “Thank you… I just… I need time to accept everything about this new life. And I want some time to get to know Thor, outside of his job or the press.”

Frigga gave him a reassuring nod, reaching out and taking his hand. “You don’t have to explain yourself, Loki. I agree completely with your plan.”

Loki squeezed her hand back, thankful once more that his in-laws cared so much about him. “Is it alright if my parents come too? I want Thor to get to know them better.”

“Of course your parents can come!” gushed Frigga, beginning to smile. “Why don’t we all go? Of course, Odin and I can only stay for two weeks, but I think it will be  _ lovely _ to get to know each other, away from it all.”

Loki looked over at Thor to see if this was something he wanted to do, as this  _ was _ supposed to be their honeymoon. 

“I don’t mind. Loki and I were planning on leaving today, though, so… why don’t the parents come after we’ve settled in? Maybe in a week or two?”

Everyone seemed to agree with Thor’s plan, so after breakfast, the pair bid their families goodbye, and left to go pack their things, wanting to drop by their home so that they could get enough clothes to last for no more than two months.

Loki felt that Thor’s penthouse suite was very nice, but he didn’t want to live in an apartment. 

He wanted a  _ home _ .

While packing his things, Loki looked up at Thor, wondering if the alpha would truly be okay with moving into a home soon.

Thor could sense that Loki wanted to ask him something, and stopped packing, walking around his massive bed and pulling Loki into his arms. “What’s wrong, love?”

Loki blushed, wrapping his arms around Thor, and absolutely  _ melting _ in his embrace. “   
I was thinking… after we get back, can we move into a home? I don’t want to raise children in an apartment, and… and I would like a place we choose together, to call our own.”

Thor didn’t mind leaving the penthouse, as it honestly reminded him of the past, and how he used to be. 

He believed a fresh start would do him some good.

“Sure. When we get back, we’ll start looking at homes.”

He then pulled away a bit so that he could stare at Loki, wanting him to know that it was okay to ask things and state his mind. “Loki… please don’t hesitate to ask me something or to state your feelings. I’m 36. I’m not going to hurt you or make you feel as if you can’t be yourself when you’re around me.”

Loki nodded to himself a few times, being able to feel Thor’s genuine heart only helping him feel better and more reassured. Looking up he placed a slow, loving kiss against Thor’s lips, and held him close, the warmth of his skin only helping him calm further. “I understand. Thank you, Alpha.”

The pair shared another kiss before pulling away, and resuming to pack their things.

While packing his toiletries, Loki looked down at his birth control pills, and wondered if he should take them with him. He knew Thor said that he wanted kids as soon as possible, but wanted the alpha to be certain.“Alpha?”

Thor hummed, shooting Loki a quick glance. 

“Should I take these with me?”

Thor looked up then, seeing that Loki was asking about his birth control. He slowed his packing movements, and looked up at Loki again. “Would you like to start a family this soon? We’re both high levels, so… if you don’t take birth control while on this trip, you’ll most likely get pregnant, if you’re not already.”

Loki bit a lower lip, truly considering his options. “We won’t get to travel or explore if I get pregnant…”

“Since I’m spending so long in Tahiti, it will take some time before I can take a week or two off, and travel somewhere with you. By the time you’ve had our child, I’m sure we’ll be so focused on raising them, that the thoughts of traveling will be out of our minds. And once they’re a toddler, we can have one of our mothers watch the child, and go away for a few days every month or so.”

Loki nodded, trusting in the sincerity that he felt from Thor. “Alright.”

He tossed the birth control back onto the bed, and began to pack his other items, thinking over the fact that they just officially agreed to try for a baby. 

The pair finished packing their bags in comfortable silence, and once they were done, they left Thor’s penthouse, and made their way downstairs, loading up Thor’s SUV. He had a plethora of cars for different occasions, and figured that the SUV would be perfect for this trip since they had so much luggage.

The ride to the airport was comfortable, but the entire time, Loki couldn’t stop thinking about people noticing Thor as they walked through the airport.

His fears were confirmed when they went to check in, and buy tickets for their flight, as people around them began to point and whisper, taking out their phones and taking pictures of the pair.

Thor held onto Loki’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, murmuring in his ear that everything would be okay.

He then guided them to the ticket counter, and greeted the attendant, wanting to hurry and move this along. “Hello. Two first-class tickets to Tahiti, please?”

The woman shot Loki a jealous look, so Thor cleared his throat, beginning to get annoyed. “Do I need to speak to someone about this?”

This seemed to snap the attendant back to her senses, and she began to pull up the correct page, apologizing profusely. “Two first-class tickets to Tahiti. Would you like to board the next flight, which begins boarding in an hour?”

“We would.”

The attendant began to put in some information, and looked over at Loki again, raising a judgemental eyebrow and looking him up and down. “Will he be flying in first class too?”

Hearing her judgemental tone upset Thor, and he began to emit warning pheromones, not wanting this woman to think less of Loki just because she didn’t know who he was. “Yes, my  _ wife _ will be joining me in first class. Is this an issue?”

The attendant's face paled dramatically, and she began to get nervous, stuttering out a pathetic response. “O-Of course! My apologies.”

Thor wasn’t convinced though, and sighed, frowning down at the attendant. “Call for your manager, please.”

“Sir, certainly there’s no need to-”

“Call your manager. I will not repeat myself.”

Lowering her gaze, the attendant called for her manager, who arrived only seconds later. “How can I help you, sir?”

Thor turned to face the manager, wanting to get this over with so that he and Loki could wait in the upscale lounge before boarding their plane, and quickly explaining the situation.

The manager of this woman shot her a dirty look before responding to Thor. “Please forgive me. This attendant is new, but I understand that this is not an excuse. We will discipline this attendant. Is there anything else I can do for you or your wife?”

“No. Please give us our tickets, and have someone take our bags, as well as someone to escort us to the lounge.”

“Of course; right away, sir.”

Loki watched the manager walk away, surprised to see this side of Thor. It didn’t bother him, of course, because Thor was completely justified in his actions. If Loki had been alone, that would be how he would’ve handled the situation. 

Once they received their tickets, Loki let Thor lead him to the upscale lounge at the airport, and sat down, rejecting the offer of wine from the attendant, and asking for water instead. “Thank you for standing up for me.”

Thor widened his eyes, reaching out to take Loki’s hand. “Loki… you’re my wife, and my mate. No one will  _ ever _ disrespect you; especially not in my presence.”

Everyone in the lounge kept staring at them in shock or disbelief, and whispering, which only made Loki more uncomfortable. “I just want to leave. I hate when people stare at me like this.”

Thor reached out to caress Loki’s cheek, not wanting him to feel scared on nervous. “Just focus on me. Don’t worry about anyone else. They’re not important.”

Doing this was easier said than done, but Loki did his best to focus on the bond that he now shared with Thor. Feeling the alpha’s genuine love and respect and concern helped Loki calm down, and he closed his eyes, nestling his face into Thor’s palm, and breathing in his comforting scent. “Thank you.”

Thor laughed softly, and pulled Loki into a warm embrace, hoping to calm him more. “Everything will be alright.”

The hour spent in the lounge was unnerving for Loki, and the  _ second _ they were told they could board the plan, Loki shot up, following Thor, and not relaxing until he was reclined in his plush seat, headphones around his neck.

He was looking forward to getting to know Thor more on their trip, and he was excited to spend some time on a beautiful island, one that he could explore to his heart's content.

He just hoped that being there with Thor would be enough to help him accept this new life, and all that it entailed.

☾✩☽

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some of the happiness starts to dissipate, as reality sets in.
> 
> Hopefully, you don't hate me too much >;3


	4. I Need To Tell You Something

☾✩☽

The first week Loki spent in Tahiti with Thor was like a dream, and it felt like he could only smile more and more with each passing day.

He and Thor spent this first week shopping at the vast mall inside the resort, or going out to the beaches, sitting down upon the black sand for  _ hours _ , and talking.

By the end of the second week, Loki felt like he knew everything there was to know about Thor; even the things that the alpha was too ashamed to share.

Thor very much felt the same, and let Loki know every day just how much he appreciated their connection and bond. 

Being married and bonded to Loki was a surreal experience, and Thor had never felt such a genuine connection with someone like this in his  _ life _ .

It honestly felt like their souls were one, and Loki was truly the final piece to his puzzle.

When he first began this process, he never thought that it would lead him to the being that shared his soul in every aspect of the word, and he cherished the bond that he and Loki had every day.

And on mornings like this, Thor found that he often woke up a bit earlier than Loki, just so that he could watch him sleep.

He couldn’t help but be fascinated by Loki’s sweet, serene face, and the way he inhaled and exhaled softly as he slept.

Staring at Loki like this in this moment made Thor feel like he was treasuring the most precious thing in the world, and he loved every second of it.

They’d been in Tahiti for about three weeks now, and although everything in Thor was  _ screaming _ for him to return to work, he valued this time with Loki more than anything.

If Loki wanted to stay here, then they would.

It was admittedly strange for him to spend so much time with a single person,  _ without _ working, but he’d been on his best behavior, not wanting Loki to feel as if he wasn’t important.

If that meant that he didn’t work for this entire trip, then… then he wouldn’t.

The omega made a soft sound and began to stretch out in bed then, slowly opening his eyes and laughing to himself. “How long have you been up?”

Thor kissed Loki softly, cherishing moments like these. “Not long. Just 10 minutes.”

Loki closed his eyes and kissed Thor again, smiling softly against his lips. “I love you.”

Hearing Loki say that he loved him always sent a jolt of shock and humility through Thor, and he pulled Loki closer, kissing him again. “I love you too.”

The pair shared another kiss before Loki frowned and pulled away, sitting up slowly. “Norns… I don’t think I can do any exploring or go out today, Alpha.”

Thor sat up slowly as well, concerned for Loki. “What’s wrong?”

Loki closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard of their bed, a frown still on his face. “Everything hurts and I’m dying.”

Thor snorted, rolling his eyes and sitting up next to Loki. “Your stomach was upset last night. Do you still feel sick?”

Loki shook his head, trying to describe how he felt. “I… I feel like my stomach is upset, but I wouldn’t call it sick. Rather… my stomach just feels upset, and I’m fatigued. I think I was too ambitious this week with our exploring.”

Thor hummed softly, trying to think of the best way to help Loki. “Maybe you could go to the spa, and then to the library in the resort, and spend your day relaxing.”

This honestly sounded perfect to Loki, and he nodded, beginning to stretch out in bed again. “What will you do?”

“I have an office in our suite. I’ll spend my day working.”

That didn’t sound fun to Loki, but he’d learned over the weeks that Thor was truly a workaholic in every sense of the word, and working brought him unfounded joy. 

He  _ also  _ knew that Thor didn’t really enjoy too much prolonged social stimulation, and figured that he’d give Thor some space.

They’d been glued to each other’s sides since they got here. “Well… as long as you’ll be happy…”

Thor could sense that Loki wasn’t satisfied with being separated from his side, and he sighed, not wanting his mate to feel this way. Usually he would’ve been content leaving his partner alone to figure things out on their own so he could be alone and get his work done, but… he honestly wanted to try with Loki. The last thing he wanted was this marriage to fail because of him, and although he was still getting used to loving someone, and what that entailed, he still wanted to try. 

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll make a reservation for us for 8 pm at the resort’s top restaurant. And after the reservation, we can walk out on the beach at night, and gaze up at the stars. Then, if you fall asleep, I’ll just carry you back.”

Hearing this made Loki laugh in amusement, and he opened his eyes, staring at Thor fondly. “I’ll see you at 8, then.”

They shared another kiss before getting out of bed and got ready for their day, parting with a final kiss.

Loki figured that spending his day at the spa would be nice, so he made his way over to it, choosing the package that he wanted, and sitting back down in the reception area, waiting for an attendant to take him back to a room.

“Are you alright?”

Loki opened his eyes, and turned towards the woman next to him, raising an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

The woman laughed softly, a knowing twinkle in her eye. “I asked if you were okay. You seemed like you were hurting.”

“I’ll be fine; I’m just quite exhausted. I think my husband and I explored too much of the island yesterday.”

He found a faint blush spreading across his cheeks at being able to say he even had a husband.

Laughing softly again, the woman nodded, understanding completely. “Yes, I’ve seen you and your husband around. You’re a lovely couple.”

Loki blushed even more, pleased to hear this. “Thank you.”

An attendant with some wine walked over to the pair and offered it to them while they waited, which Loki declined. He wasn’t sure if he was pregnant, so he didn’t want to risk anything.

The woman next to him declined as well, and Loki could see that she had a small pregnancy belly. “How far along are you?”

“Four months. What about you? You aren’t showing yet, so you must’ve just found out.”

“Oh, I’m not pregnant,” murmured Loki. “But my husband and I are trying, and I don’t want to do anything to impede the process.”

The woman next to him hummed softly then. “The earliest one can check for pregnancy is 8 days after conception, so I wish all the luck to you and your husband on starting your family.”

Now, this was news to Loki, and he frowned, raising an eyebrow. “8 days? Isn’t that too soon? I thought the earliest one could know was 8 weeks.”

“Not at all,” laughed the woman, shaking her head. “Alpha, Omega and Beta women generally find out they’re pregnant during week 3 or 4, because they missed a cycle. And omega men usually find out once the symptoms hit around week 2 or 3.”

“What are the early symptoms?” Loki had no idea about any of this, and the more this woman spoke, the more Loki wanted to listen.

“Oh, there’s so many. Nausea, upset stomach, fatigue, headaches, nasal congestion, the list goes on and on.”

Loki had been feeling all of these things since the beginning of the week, and widened his eyes, looking over to the woman. “If I’ve been feeling these… it’s possible that I’d be pregnant, now?”

This woman nodded and looked up as attendants made their way over to them, to take them to their rooms. “You very well could, hun. There’s no harm in taking a test.”

Loki watched her walk away before following his attendant, and thought long and hard about what this woman told him.

His spa session was about 3 hours long, and by the time he got out, it was 4 pm.

He made his way over to the pharmacy of the resort, and beelined towards the pregnancy and fertility section, looking at the vast array of pregnancy tests.

He went for the one that looked like it would give the most accurate results, and bought three, leaving the pharmacy and heading up to his and Thor’s suite.

Thor was in his office and didn’t hear Loki come in, so Loki sneaked into their master bathroom, and opened the tests, taking them.

They said that he needed to wait at least 90 seconds before he could see the results, so Loki sat down on the edge of the bathtub, feeling nervous.

If he wasn’t pregnant, he felt that a part of him would be terribly sad. But if he was pregnant, a part of him would be extremely worried.

Although he loved Thor, and they got along great, Loki still hadn’t learned how to live in the public eye, and being pregnant would only make that experience that much more stressful.

He honestly didn’t know what they were going to do.

Thoughts of being pregnant while in the public eye left his mind once the alarm on his phone went off and Loki took a steadying breath, standing and making his way over to the paper towel he’d laid the tests out on. 

Seeing “pregnant” display across the screens made Loki gasp and widen his eyes, and he grabbed the tests off of the towel, looking at them again and beginning to laugh.

He was pregnant!

The  _ fiercest _ desire to protect his unborn child from harm flooded through Loki then, and he placed a gentle hand on his flat stomach, knowing that he would keep his baby safe.

It did scare him to know that he would be pregnant while dealing with being in the public eye, so soon after their marriage, but Loki had a feeling that he could do it.

His baby needed him.

Now resolute, Loki grabbed the tests and made his way to Thor’s office, knocking on the door. “Thor?”

He could hear that Thor was typing fiercely, and waited for the alpha to call out to him to come in before opening the door.

Thor had three monitors that he was using, and had what seemed like a million and one programs opened on the screens, which amazed Loki to no end.

“Norns… should I come back?”

Thor made a disagreeing sound, quickly finishing up a report and sending it away. “Not at all. What time is it?”

“4,” answered Loki, sitting down on one of the couches in Thor’s office. “You still have a few hours.”

Thor turned around to face Loki, his heart skipping a beat when he saw how hopeful and happy Loki looked. “I can stop working now, Loki.”

Loki shook his head, not wanting Thor to stop. He wanted to go to the bookstore after telling Thor the news, so he didn’t mind if Thor kept working. “That’s fine, Alpha. I just wanted to share something exciting with you.”

Thor stood up and made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to Loki and kissing his cheek. “Of course. What is it?”

Unable to hold back a smile, Loki pulled the tests from behind his back and flashed them at Thor, beginning to laugh. “I’m pregnant!”

Thor felt his world stop, and he widened his eyes in shock, staring at each of the tests, and seeing “pregnant” displayed across their screens.

“Oh my Norns… Norns Loki, you’re pregnant?!”

Loki nodded hurriedly, continuing to smile. “Yes. I didn’t know I could check for pregnancy this early, but I met a woman today at the spa who was pregnant, and she told me about this.”

The first thing Thor did was laugh, and pull Loki into his arms.

Before he knew it, he was actually  _ crying _ , and he sniffed, wiping at his eyes and laughing. “Norns! You’re pregnant!”

He couldn’t believe that he was actually tearing up over this news, and realized that he felt a fierce desire to protect Loki and their child; more so than ever.

He didn’t think that things would happen this soon, but wasn’t terribly upset, knowing that this was what he wanted.

Loki would have their child before the year was over, and then when their child entered elementary school, the company would be Thor’s.

He’d have everything he’d ever wanted, and he would have who he honestly believed was his soul mate, right by his side.

Loki was relieved to see that Thor was so happy, and he laughed as well, tears brimming in his own eyes.

Pulling back some, Thor placed numerous kisses against Loki’s lips and reached down, a large hand covering his stomach. “You’re pregnant!”

Loki nodded again, returning Thor’s kisses, and placing a hand over Thor’s, feeling proud. “We’re having a baby!”

When Thor first began this matchmaking process, he did  _ not _ think he would be this happy finding out his wife was pregnant. He thought that he would feel indifferent, and only be happy because it meant he was  _ that _ much closer to getting the position he wanted in the company.

But hearing that Loki, the man he loved, the man he cherished, the man he connected to on a level that was unparalleled, was pregnant with  _ their _ child, was the second happiest moment in Thor’s life right after marrying Loki.

Thoughts of holding their child for the first time, a child who would be a perfect blend of them both, a child that would need him and love him unconditionally, made Thor cry even more, and he could only imagine how humbling it would feel to hold their child in his arms.

Imagining that shoved thoughts of gaining the company out of his mind, as he realized that he would actually be a  _ father _ in a few months.

A small life would depend on him to guide it through this journey called life.

And… and he realized then that this just meant he had to put more effort into changing.

He honestly cared about Loki like no other, and because of this, anything that came from their union must be cherished and protected at all costs.

He couldn’t risk damaging them with his terrible personality, so he swore to himself then that he  _ would _ change before their child came here.

Loki came into this marriage with pure intentions, and… and although Thor originally didn’t, he truly believed that Loki was meant to be his partner in this life, and he really did want to give him the world.

The omega deserved it.

He laughed softly to himself then, pulling Loki into his lap. “Norns… I didn’t think I would be this happy…”

Loki laughed gently, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. “I didn’t either. But I can’t stop crying. I’m so happy!”

“I’m happy too,” echoed Thor, spreadsheets, phone calls, and meetings forgotten. 

They held each other for some time, each of them happier than they ever imagined they would be, from hearing this news. 

“We have to get you to a doctor,” murmured Thor. “I’ll find an OBGYN for you tomorrow.”

Loki nodded, agreeing with this. He was thankful that he hadn’t had anything to drink since his wedding, and kissed Thor again, still over the moon with happiness.

“I just want to stay in bed and kiss your stomach all night now,” confessed Thor, blushing a bit.

Being with Loki had admittedly turned him into a sap, and he found that the longer he spent with the man, the less he minded.

Loki laughed softly, running calming fingers through Thor’s hair. “I wanted to stop by the bookstore and buy a few pregnancy books. I… I actually just want to stay in today, and order room service, so that we can read all night and enjoy this news before telling our parents.”

Thor agreed, and kissed Loki again, still holding him close. “I want to read every  _ single _ book about this.”

Loki was touched that Thor wanted to be so involved in the pregnancy, and kissed him back, beginning to stand. “I do too. Are you at a place in your work where you can sign off?”

Thor nodded, standing up as well. “I am. Let me sign off and then we can leave.”

Loki waited for Thor to finish before leaving the room together, and after putting the pregnancy tests in an airtight bag for safekeeping, the pair left the suite and made their way downstairs to the resort’s bookstore, purchasing no less than 30 baby books, and hauling them upstairs to their suite.

After calling room service, and getting into night clothes, Thor and Loki settled down in bed and pulled out every book, sorting through the ones that they wanted to read  _ immediately _ .

Loki grabbed a day by day pregnancy guide for the first trimester, and began to read, surprised that doctors counted a pregnancy’s start two weeks before conception. “Norns… according to this book, I’m five weeks pregnant, Thor.”

Thor snapped his head up from his own book, widening his eyes. “What?”

Loki rolled his eyes and playfully hit Thor’s chest with the book, amused by his reaction. “Doctors apparently count a pregnancy’s start by ovulation, and the body preparing itself for a pregnancy, which is a 2-week process. So… they add the two weeks of that preparation period to the conception day. I most likely conceived during my heat, which was three weeks ago, so according to this book, I’ve five weeks pregnant.”

Thor relaxed, feeling ridiculous for getting worried. “Norns… okay… you’re five weeks pregnant. That means we have 35 weeks left, right?”

Loki blushed, nodding and placing a gentle hand on his stomach. “Norns… that sounds like such a short amount of time.”

Thor shifted in bed and leaned over, pushing up Loki’s shirt so that he could kiss his stomach. “I’ll be counting down the  _ days _ .”

Seeing Thor being so affectionate with their unborn baby at this stage warmed Loki’s heart, and he ran careful fingers through Thor’s hair, beginning to relax. 

“How soon can we find out what we’re having?”

Loki opened his book again, skimming through it until he found the answer. “They’ll be able to tell at week 8 if we use an expensive blood test to reveal both sexes.”

Thor racked through his brain, knowing that they would most likely still be in Tahiti when Loki became 8 weeks. “Do you want to find out the sexes so soon?”

Loki smiled softly, nodding his head. Thoughts of their precious baby being with them made him feel like he could cry all over again, and he closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. “I would like to. I want to build the perfect nursery together, and… and I want to pick out a name.”

Thor placed another kiss against Loki’s stomach then, agreeing with him. “So in three weeks, before leaving Tahiti, we’ll see the doctor again, and find out both sexes?”

Loki laughed and nodded, Thor’s excitement and awe contagious. “Sure.”

The pair sat in comfortable silence, Thor in complete disbelief that he could be this happy with someone, and Loki basking in Thor’s touch.

“When would you like to tell our parents?”

Loki picked up his book, flipping to the end. “This book recommends that we wait until week 12 or 13, since the probability of a miscariage drops dramatically by then.”

He could feel through their bond that Thor’s heart dropped at the mention of a miscarriage, and ruffled his hair, not wanting him to worry. “Alpha… think positive thoughts. Let’s enjoy each day of this, and keep getting to know each other, okay?”

Thor remained silent, so Loki sighed, beginning to run his fingers through Thor’s golden hair again. “It will be alright, Thor.”

Something he’d learned about Thor over the past month was that whenever Loki was upset or sad, Thor grew fearful that Loki would end this process, and leave him, or that he wasn’t allowed to feel this happy with Loki because of the person he was.

Of course, they had their whole lives to work on this together, but it did hurt Loki to know that Thor felt he didn’t deserve this happiness sometimes.

“Alpha… please do not think that you’re not allowed to be happy. We’ve just found out we’re pregnant… I want to enjoy this happiness with you. I want us to enjoy it,  _ together _ .”

Sighing softly, Thor sat up and looked over at Loki, trying to believe him. “Loki… this trip together is everything I’ve ever wanted. But that doesn’t change the fact that in a few weeks, we’ll be back to our lives. You’ll be surrounded by press and paparazzi, who will try and convince you that you’re too good for me. And you are. You’re so-”

Loki shook his head and frowned, not wanting Thor to finish this sentence. “Thor that’s not true and you know it. All I care about is how you treat me, my parents, and our child, when they get here. I don’t care if you’re curt with your coworkers, and as long as you work on your tone when speaking to those in the service industry, we’ll be fine. Any reporter or gossip blog that tries to tell me to leave you will be told to shove it, anyone and everyone who tries to tell me you’re a terrible person will be proved wrong, because you’re not. You’re working on yourself. And so am I. I’m not perfect, and neither are you.”

Thor frowned deeply when Loki said this, knowing that Loki meant this because of their bond, but still feeling as if Loki was looking at their situation so naively. “Loki… you don’t understand. I-I’m not a kind person. I know you and I have bonded and connected in a way that we’ll never experience with someone else, but the way I am with you, I-I’m not this way with everyone else. I’m stubborn, I’m rude, I’m-”

Loki shot Thor a look, which shut the alpha up instantly. “Stop telling me things I already know. I know you’re stubborn. I know you can be rude. I know that the way you are with me, you aren’t this way with everyone else. And that’s  _ okay _ , Alpha. We aren’t perfect people. With you I’m loving and open and I laugh more and smile more than I ever have, but with everyone else… I’m cold, abrasive, I’m a loner, I’m  _ snarky _ even. I’m a lot of things Thor, and as long as I’m not that way with  _ you _ , it’s okay.  _ Okay _ ?”

He softened his tone at the end of this, wanting Thor to know that he didn’t care how Thor was perceived. All he cared about was them working together, to become better people, better for them, the world, their  _ baby _ .

That was all Loki wanted, and he shared this with his alpha, knowing that hearing this helped Thor feel better and more secure about their relationship.

It was times like this where Thor counted his blessings, and thanked the Norns that he took the matchmaking process with Marigold seriously.

He just couldn’t imagine being able to talk about these things with anyone other than Loki, and he sighed, pulling the omega into his arms. “Norns, love…”

Loki laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Thor, breathing in his comforting scent. “Everything will be okay, Thor. Whatever comes at us, we’ll fight together. I promise.”

Being bonded allowed Thor to feel the genuineness in Loki’s heart, and he placed a warm kiss against Loki’s lips, holding him close. “Thank you, Omega.”

The pair shared another kiss again before pulling away and smiling at each other, and Loki couldn’t help but laugh, a mirthful hue to his eyes. “If I wanted to have sex right now, you would say…?”

“Is it safe to have sex while you’re pregnant?”

Loki shot Thor a dead-panned look. “Are you serious?”

Thor blushed, looking away. He admittedly knew nothing about pregnancy. “I am… I-I, the last thing I want is to hurt the child.”

Loki continued to stare at Thor in disbelief. “I’m not going 35 weeks without sex, Thor. Either you fuck me, or my dildos will.”

Frowning deeply, Thor sat up straighter, miffed by Loki’s threat. “I’m being serious, Loki. I don’t have children. And I’ve never slept with, or dealt with a pregnant omega. This is my first time.”

Loki’s gaze softened then, and he reached out, taking Thor’s hand in his. “Alpha. It is  _ completely _ safe to have sex during pregnancy. And when we go to the OBGYN in a few weeks, they will tell you this. The baby is protected in a fluid filled sac, and my cervix is blocked with a mucous plug. Nothing can harm the baby. I promise. The baby will be fine.”

Thor didn’t seem convinced, so Loki searched through the books they bought, and found one that had a section on sex during pregnancy. “‘Penetrative sex during pregnancy is completely safe, and couples can engage in penetrative sex until their child is born. Of course, if the OBGYN says to not engage in a particular act, due to a high risk pregnancy, then the couple is to listen to their doctor’s advice.’ See, Thor? We can have sex.”

“But what if you’re a high risk pregnancy?”

Loki closed his eyes and groaned loudly, knowing that Thor was just trying his best to understand. “Thor, why would I be a high risk pregnancy? I’m 23, not 40.”

Thor knew he was being ridiculous, but he just didn’t want to take that risk. Loki was already so precious to him, and he wanted to do everything he could to protect him, so now that they were having a baby, he wanted to be extra cautious. He couldn’t imagine ever having to live without Loki, and now that he knew their child would be here soon, he couldn’t imagine having this joy, only for it to be taken away from him.

“What time is it?”

Loki’s question pulled Thor out of his thoughts, and he looked at his watch, seeing that it was 5:00. “5. Why?”

“Because we might be able to squeeze in a last minute appointment with the OBGYN.” Loki began to climb out of bed then, knowing that it was better for Thor to get all of his questions answered by an actual doctor. “I know you won’t relax until you’re assured that everything is okay.”

Thor fought back the annoyance that he felt at Loki pointing out his uncertainty, knowing that Loki was only doing this to help him feel better.

Snapping at Loki wouldn’t fix anything.

Loki seemed to sense this from him, but brushed it aside, knowing that Thor was truly trying his best to become better.

The pair dressed in silence, and before leaving their room, Loki pulled Thor closer, a soft kiss being placed against the alpha’s lips. “It hurts me when you berate yourself, or get stuck inside your head. I’m not expecting you to be perfect Thor. I don’t  _ want _ you to be perfect. I want you to be happy, and I want us to be happy together.”

It was still very strange for Loki to have to encourage Thor so often, but he knew that because it was Thor, he didn’t mind.

He had truly meant it the night of their wedding, when he’d told the alpha he loved him.

Thor made him feel things that he never felt before, things that he was certain no one else would ever make him feel, and he loved the alpha with everything in him, knowing that as time went on, things would get easier.

They were both so worried about offending or hurting each other, that they were walking on eggshells, trying to do their best to only show the best parts of themselves.

Thor knew that Loki could feel the uncertainty swirling around in his head due to their bond, and he also felt Loki’s unwavering determination, which made him feel...many things that he hadn’t felt before.

Things that he wasn’t ready to deal with or sift through right now.

Deciding that he wanted Loki to know he was appreciative of his words, but not ready to talk further about the issue of their personalities, he returned his kiss, and stroked his cheek, before kissing him again. “Thank you, Omega.”

Loki hummed softly, meeting Thor for a final kiss before opening the door to their suite, and heading to the medical unit at the resort.

They closed at 6, so Loki was relieved that the OBGYN on call was able to squeeze him in.

They confirmed Loki pregnancy with a blood test, and after confirming it the doctor sat down with Thor and Loki, to answer any and all of their questions.

“How soon can we have an ultrasound?”

The doctor hummed softly, looking over his charts before answering Thor. “Most OBGYN’s like waiting until week 8. Anything earlier than that doesn’t give too much information.”

“And the health of the child? How soon can we know this?”

“Again, the earliest we can tell is week 8. Anything seen before then will be inconclusive.”

Loki could sense Thor’s irritation at not being able to know the health of the child until week 8, and reached out, taking his hand and hoping to calm him. “What  _ can _ we know about the child, right now? We both understand that it is very early.”

“To ensure a healthy pregnancy -especially this early- it is recommended that the pregnant mother take 400 mcg of folic acid a day, to aid in the child’s neural development. Loki should also begin to eat healthier if he isn’t already doing so, and exercise a bit more frequently. Doing all of this will increase his chances of having a healthy pregnancy.”

Thor nodded sternly, taking everything the doctor said to heart. He’d learned over this month that Loki was one of the  _ laziest _ beings alive -in the best way possible- and that he loathed any physical activity that wasn’t sex.

It would be hard getting Loki to live a more active lifestyle, but Loki having a healthy pregnancy and delivering a healthy child was more important than Loki’s propensity to lie on the couch all day, a book in his hands.

“Doctor, is it safe to have sex during pregnancy?”

Loki’s question brought Thor back from his mind, and he looked up, waiting for the answer. 

This had been the main reason they’d come here, after all.

“Yes,” laughed their doctor, causing Thor’s shoulders to sag in relief. “I don’t see anything pointing to Loki being a high risk pregnancy. Because the cervix is sensitive, there might be a little spotting if rough intercouse happens, but… as long as the spotting doesn’t continue, there’s no reason to worry. Continue your sex lives as you normally would.”

Loki was glad that the doctor confirmed what the books told him -he was  _ not _ going 35 weeks without sex- and shifted on the exam table, ready to go. “Thank you for squeezing us in, Doctor. We’ll be back in three weeks for the 8 week ultrasound.”

The doctor bid them goodbye and left, so Thor stood, helping Loki down from the examination table.

“Feel better?”

Thor knew Loki didn’t mean this in a way that was meant to be perceived as offensive, but he still initially bristled, a quick remark on his tongue before he clamped his mouth shut, pissed that he’d almost snapped at Loki again.

He initially rushed to apologize, knowing that it wasn’t Loki’s fault he was this way. “Shit, Loki, I-I’m sorry. I was stressed about everything, and-”

Loki pursed his lips, mild annoyance rising in him. “Thor, if you keep walking on eggshells around me, we’re never going to be happy. If you snap at me, I will snap  _ right _ back, and then we’ll argue for a bit and apologize. Once this happens enough times, you’ll learn that you don’t have to be so quick to anger, when it comes to me.”

Thor didn’t like that Loki believed this was healthy. “Loki, I don’t want to snap at you. You’re my wife! I’m supposed to cherish you and protect you. Not hurt you.”

“And you  _ won’t _ ,” assured the omega. “You aren’t perfect, and the sooner you accept that, the easier things will be. I told you that I loved you and I meant it. I love  _ you _ . Even the parts of yourself that you hate.”

The pair walked out of the clinic and began to make their way back to their suite, before Loki decided that he wanted to rest out on the water for a bit.

He gently squeezed Thor’s hand, pulling the alpha from his thoughts. “Would you like to join me on the beach?”

Thor felt conflicted, as he  _ really _ just wanted to be alone.

When he got upset, he didn’t really enjoy being comforted or reassured. He instead liked being alone, so that he could sift through his thoughts, and determine the best plan of action.

And as much as he’d loved Loki and their strong connection, they had been together every single day since they got here.

And that was something he wasn’t used to.

He knew he had promised to give Loki the world, and he really did mean it, but… change did take time.

He brought Loki’s knuckles to his lips, and kissed him here, hoping to calm him. “I need to be alone for a little bit.”

Loki knew Thor could feel the rising disappointment in him, but he sighed, turning away from the alpha. “Alright…”

He let go of Thor’s hand and parted from him, heading down to the resort’s private beach, sitting down on the sand, and staring out at the water, the crashing and lull of the waves helping him feel a bit better about how he was feeling.

When he first agreed to this matchmaking process, he hadn’t been naive enough to know that everything was all butterflies and roses.

He knew that there would be hardship, and it would take time for them to figure out how to navigate each other.

But that didn’t make the process any less frustrating.

Thor was so perfect sometimes; the most attentive and caring husband that every omega dreamed about.

And sometimes… sometimes he wasn’t.

Loki knew he didn’t have any room to talk -he was snarky and abrasive too- but… everytime they were happy, if Loki said something that initially made Thor bristle, the alpha would feel terrible for initially reacting that way, and then he’d get stuck inside his own head, and fester over what he’d almost said.

And it happened so often that Loki was honestly at a loss as to what to do.

Thor was trying so hard to please him, and he was trying his best to be the perfect wife for the alpha as well, and… and he realized then, that maybe they didn’t have to do that.

Maybe they would be much happier if they stopped trying to be something that they weren’t.

He mulled over this thought for quite some time, losing track of time the darker that it got.

When the moon was high in the sky, Loki still remained here on the beach, not ready to go back.

He hated that being an adult was so hard sometimes.

He smelled Thor before he saw him, and relaxed the closer the alpha got, relaxing completely when the alpha slung a comforting arm around him and pulled him into his warm embrace once he settled down next to him.

They remained silent for quite some time before Thor spoke, pressing a soft kiss against Loki’s forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Loki didn’t say anything, and instead closed his eyes, trying to determine how he would tell Thor that they just needed to be themselves, and stop trying to be this impossible standard that they weren’t going to reach.

“Thor… I know you’re trying your best to make this work. And it makes me happy. It truly does. But… I don’t want you feeling as if you have to live up to this impossible standard. And… and I’m realizing that I don’t want to hold myself up to an impossible standard either.”

He sighed then, looking up at Thor. “Can we just agree to be who we are? And if something we do hurts the other, then we talk about it? Like civilized adults? And discuss how to prevent it from happening intentionally again? Because I’m not very happy walking on eggshells together. I’m not perfect, and… and neither are you.”

Thor sighed softly as well, then.

He was tired too.

The bond that they shared was something that neither of them could deny, but… he still knew that trying to be Loki’s perfect mate in every way, was impossible.

He also knew just how hard Loki had been trying to be accommodating of him too.

Kissing Loki’s temple, Thor hummed softly, staring out at the lapping of the waves as well. “I’m sorry. And… and I’ll do my best to stop trying to be perfect. But… but I also want you to know that I also don’t want to hurt you. I-I meant it when I said I loved you. And I do. And…”

Loki placed a gentle kiss against Thor’s lips, not wanting him to worry.

He knew Thor had never been in love before.

“And I’ll do my best to stop trying to be perfect too. Because we’re not. So… let’s enjoy the rest of the time we have together on this island, where it’s just us. Okay?”

Thor pulled Loki a little closer then, understanding in moments like this why they were matched together. 

The newness and highs of a romantic union like this was beginning to wear off, and although it didn’t mean that their love for each other was fading, it  _ did _ mean that things wouldn’t be as easy as they had been.

Sooner or later, they would have to come face to face with who they really were, and… and only they could determine if they could love each other for who those people were.

☾✩☽

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to become not so pretty in their fantasy world. I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight do a double update, as chapter 5 is written, and all I need to do is go over it and see if I like it enough to post, so be on the lookout. If I don't post chapter 5 sometime today, it will definitely be sometime this weekend.


	5. I'm Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're starting to get into the reality portion of this union.
> 
> I'd like to also kindly remind everyone that Loki is 23 in this story, and a snarky little thing, who enjoys putting people in their place if they have the audacity to mess with him or someone he cares about, so.... keep this in mind please, from this point on in the story.

☾✩☽

The rest of Loki and Thor’s honeymoon hadn’t been as  _ enjoyable _ as Loki had hoped it would be, but it was still a lovely experience, nevertheless.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

Of course, during their final three weeks here, Thor worked  _ constantly _ -Loki was hurt and annoyed but not surprised- and this led to some strained tension between them as their honeymoon came to a close.

He gained the courage to speak to Thor about it the day before their final day here, as he wanted to spend time with his husband.

Thor had been glued to his work for weeks, and… and that wasn’t fair to Loki.

Decision made, Loki left the veranda of their suite, and made his way to Thor’s office, knocking and waiting for Thor to tell him to enter.

Opening the door, Loki looked at Thor, who looked impossibly busy.

He shouldn’t have bothered him.

Before he could turn away, Thor called out to him, worry in his tone. “Love? Are you okay? Is everything alright?”

Loki bit a lower lip, still impossibly nervous about disturbing Thor, and coming across as too needy.

It was the one thing Thor had been adamant about not liking.

“Alpha… when do you think you’ll be done with work?”

Thor looked over what he was working on. “Uh… maybe later tonight, around 10. Why?”

Loki’s heart dropped, but he nodded, trying not to let his disappointment be shown on his face. “O-Okay. I’ll… explore the island a bit more, then. By myself.”

Thor hummed softly, attention immediately heading back to his work.

“I love you…”

“I love you too,” murmured Thor absentmindedly, which pissed Loki off.

He closed the door to Thor’s office and didn’t know if he wanted to cry, or curse Thor out.

He’d been patient the entire last half of this honeymoon, hoping that Thor would realize that spending time with Loki on their honeymoon was more important than working, but… it didn’t seem like it was going to happen.

He didn’t really have friends, so he didn’t know who to reach out to about this.

Because he wasn’t happy.

He sat out at the beaches for most of the day, walking up and along them, or sitting down in the water and letting the waves lap at him.

And through it all, he simmered.

He didn’t want to come across as being too needy or demanding -he knew that would turn Thor off- but he also wanted to voice his concerns.

He wished he could drink, then.

They were supposed to be enjoying each other, and getting to know each other, but Thor had seemingly done a 180 halfway through their honeymoon.

He got up and went back to their suite when he began to feel sleepy, and although hurt, he wasn’t surprised when he got in bed, and Thor wasn’t by his side.

He really hated this.

☾✩☽

Thor didn’t realize the time until he looked at the clock on his monitor, shocked to see it was 1am.

He sighed and stood up, stretching and leaving his office to see if Loki was still awake reading.

He was a bit sad to see the omega asleep, curled up on his side, but not surprised.

After showering he slipped into bed and pulled Loki closer to him, kissing his bond mark before settling into his pillows, and falling asleep.

He was usually the first one to wake up between them, and was shocked to see that Loki was up before him, across the room reading in the window sill. “Hey… you’re up early.”

Loki continued to read, not bothering to look across the room at Thor. “I went to bed early last night.”

Thor could sense that Loki was pissed -and under all the anger, hurt- and he sighed, getting out of bed and making his way over to him. Hands coming to rest on Loki’s shoulders, Thor massaged them, wanting the omega to know that he was important too. “I’m sorry I’ve been working so much. Why don’t we spend the final day on the island doing whatever you want to do?”

Loki wasn’t swayed and turned the page in his book, still fuming. “I’m not going to force you to spend time with me. If you want to work, I won’t stop you.”

Thor frowned deeply then. “Loki-”

“ _ Don’t,  _ Thor. After we go to the baby’s 8-week appointment, do whatever you want.”

Thor widened his eyes, shocked that he’d forgotten that was today.

Loki narrowed his eyes and shot Thor a withering look. “You forgot, didn’t you.”

“No, no, not at all, love. I-I just-” 

“Was so busy that your wife and child fell to the back of your mind?”

Thor felt like shit now.

Normally this would’ve been the point in his relationships where he broke up with his partner for being too needy and emotional, but Loki was different. He really wanted things to work with the omega, so he sighed, sitting down in front of the omega, and gently taking his book from his hands so that he could hold Loki’s.

He stared into the omega’s sage green eyes, hoping to convey how remorseful he was. “I’m sorry, Loki. I shouldn’t have worked so late last night. I want to spend the entire day with you. And not because I’m being forced to; I’m not. I want to spend this time with you, before we go home tomorrow.”

Loki searched Thor’s gaze, feeling himself grow weak when he saw the tenderness in his eyes. “Okay…”

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki softly, not wanting him to feel unsure. “I want to spend time with you. I promise.”

Loki returned his kiss, beginning to feel a little better. “Okay… well… we should probably get ready for the baby’s appointment.”

Thor kissed him again before standing. “Where do you want to go after this?”

Loki shyly looked up at Thor then, feeling nervous about suggesting something. “Would you be interested in getting a couples spa package at the spa here?”

Thor nodded, knowing that it would be nice to relax for a bit. “Sure.”

Loki seemed to feel better then, as the omega was smiling, and they dressed in comfortable silence, leaving their room afterward and heading to the medical unit in the resort.

Today they would draw Loki’s blood and use an expensive blood test to determine the sexes of the child, and whether or not the child had any health issues that would hinder their development. 

Thor was admittedly nervous -the last thing he wanted was for something to be wrong, and although he wanted this child because it would make it  _ that _ much easier for him to gain his father’s company in a few years, he  _ also _ found himself very attached to this pregnancy, as he wanted it to be a healthy one- and he kept pacing back and forth nervously in the examination room, unable to sit down.

Loki was admittedly annoyed -the morning sickness had caused him to throw up more than once this morning before Thor woke up, so he wasn’t in the  _ best _ of spirits- and he growled low in his throat, sending out a tendril of annoyance. “ _ Stop _ pacing! You’re making my head hurt.”

Thor frowned deeply, forcing himself to relax. “Are you feeling better?”

Loki grunted, covering his eyes with his forearm in a futile attempt to force the nausea away. “No.”

“Can I do anything to help?”

Loki felt bad about snapping at Thor now and sighed, peeking at him for a moment. “Hold my hand?”

Thor found a faint smile on his lips at the request, and nodded, taking Loki’s hand in his, and kissing his knuckles.

They didn’t have to wait long for the doctor to return for the results, and once she did, Loki managed to sit up slowly, thanking Thor when the alpha helped him.

“Well?”

The doctor laughed softly, preparing her ultrasound machine. “I am happy to inform you that you are 8 and a half weeks along with an alpha female.”

Thor couldn’t hold back his laugh of surprise and joy, proud that their first child was an alpha. Of course, he would’ve been pleased by any sex, but… it still felt sentimental, hearing that their firstborn was an alpha.

Loki smiled as well, looking up and meeting Thor’s eyes. Seeing how happy Thor was about the sex of the child and the pregnancy in general always sent a tendril of unbridled joy running down his spine, and he squeezed Thor’s hand, before settling back down, lifting up his shirt so that the doctor could squeeze some of the jelly onto his stomach. 

Thor and Loki watched with bated breath as the doctor pressed the ultrasound probe onto Loki’s still flat stomach, watching in awe as their child was displayed on the screen for the first time.

Their child was moving within Loki, shifting her small hands and kicking her little feet, which made Thor feel prouder than he’d ever felt. “Look at her…”

Loki admittedly felt himself tear up, and he wiped at his eyes, shocked that a mere 3 months ago, he didn’t have any of this.

He wasn’t married, he wasn’t pregnant, and… and he was lonely. 

Thor sensed this sentiment within Loki, and squeezed his hand, understanding the feeling.

“Would you like to hear her heartbeat?”

Loki sniffed and nodded eagerly, his smile only growing when the gentle whooshing of their daughter’s heartbeat filled the room.

Thor thought that Loki’s laugh was the most beautiful sound to him, and it  _ was _ , but… hearing his child’s heartbeat for the first time just  _ did _ something to him.

The pair were entranced by the gentle lull of it all, the spell breaking when the doctor finished her measurements and turned the sound and the machine off. “Everything looks perfect. There is -from my knowledge- nothing to be concerned about. The blood test revealed that there were no genetic abnormalities to worry about. I recommended setting up a 12-week appointment for when you return home.”

Loki thankfully took the cloth that the doctor handed him to clean himself off, surprised when Thor gently took it from his hands.

“Let me.”

Loki nodded and relaxed, blushing and feeling quite happy that Thor cared so much.

He knew that they were married and mated, so it was obvious that Thor cared, but… sometimes… sometimes he had a gnawing feeling inside of him that told him Thor didn’t care as much as he did… at least… not all the time.

And the past three weeks were evidence of that.

Thor could feel the uncertainty swirling around in Loki, and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. “Ready?”

Loki nodded, sitting up again slowly. “Doctor, may you prescribe me something for the nausea?”

His doctor nodded, taking out a pad and scribbling a quick prescription. “Of course. Take this three times a day, until the beginning of the second trimester.”

Loki gratefully accepted the Rx and climbed down from the table, taking Thor’s offered hand, and letting the alpha lead them out of the room and to the pharmacy.

They didn’t have to wait long, and once the medicine kicked in, Loki sighed in relief, finally ready to spend the day with Thor.

He knew that the alpha was trying his best to be attentive even though he wasn’t used to being that way, and that meant a lot to Loki; even if it still made him sad.

“Thank you, for doing this.”

Thor turned to look over at Loki, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“For… for being here. I know you don’t want to…”

Hearing this did hurt Thor, as he didn’t want Loki to think he wasn’t important. “Loki… Omega, I meant my vows. My work is very important to me, but so are you. And… while I’m still trying to determine the perfect home/work/life balance, that doesn’t mean that either is more or less important than you.”

Loki didn’t seem convinced, and looked away, not sure about what to say.

“Loki… I mean this. You are important to me. And I  _ do _ love you. I know we’re still trying to figure this out, but that doesn’t mean my feelings or our connection has changed. It’s still there.”

Hearing this put a soft smile on Loki’s face, and he finally looked up, Thor’s heart-stopping when he saw the radiance of it. “Thank you.”

Loki sighed then, pulling Thor over to a terrace so that they could look out at the resort below. “May I be honest?”

Thor followed him, resting a comforting arm around his waist as the omega rested his own arms on the terrace wall. “I’ve been snappy lately. And it’s not okay. And… and I’m sorry.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, trying to be understanding. “You’re pregnant, Loki. And… and you’re sick. I don’t mind.”

Loki frowned then, a pained expression marring the face that Thor had come to treasure so much. “I don’t want to use those as excuses. I… I am nervous about returning to our life. Because that’s a world I’ve never been in. I’m not someone used to going to brunch with other haughty, elite omegas, or spin class or yoga, or gala events. I-I’m not used to the world you’re from. I don’t know how to navigate it. And that scares me. Because I know that everything I do, will reflect on you. And I don’t want to let you down. You’re too good of an alpha to have your reputation ruined by someone like me.”

Thor drew back in shock, not understanding how Loki thought Thor was too good for him. “Love, do you hear yourself?”

Loki frowned deeper, looking nervously over at Thor, and remaining silent. 

Thor took Loki’s face in his hands, not wanting him to feel this way. “Loki, you are  _ literally _ the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t think you understand just how much of a blessing you are for me. I never imagined in a million years that I would share a connection with someone like I do to you. I-I was worried when I did this service, because I didn’t know if I’d be matched with someone that understood me. But there is no one on this earth that understands my heart like you.  _ You’re _ too good for me. And every day that I wake up and you’re by my side, I’m astounded.”

Loki smiled softly while Thor sung him praises, and shyly looked up at him again, still feeling nervous. “I just want you to be proud of me.”

Moments like this reminded Thor of he and Loki’s age gap. Thor was  _ thirteen _ years older than Loki, and although the young omega was often comforting him and encouraging him, moments like this reminded Thor that Loki was doing his best.

Thor couldn’t  _ imagine _ being married at 23, with a kid on the way.

He rushed to reassure Loki, not wanting him to worry. “And I am. Very much so. You’re only doing your best. And just like that’s all you want from me, that’s all I want from you.” 

He kissed Loki then, hoping to reassure him. “Okay?”

Loki nodded then, relieved that they’d been able to talk about this without either of them getting upset or overreacting.

“And honestly, love… you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If you don’t want to interact with the haughty elite omegas, I won’t fault you for it. If you don’t want to do traditional “rich omega” activities, then… that’s okay too. If you want to keep running your parents’ bakeries, then I will support you. If reading all day or drawing or exploring will make you happy, then I will support you. I just want you to be happy too.” He blushed deeply then, averting his gaze. “You being happy makes me happy. I never cared about what others thought, and I won’t start now.”

The  _ biggest _ grin broke out across Loki’s face then, and he blushed as well, leaning in closer to Thor. He stretched up to place a soft kiss against Thor’s lips then. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Thor returned his kiss, proud of them for being able to talk about an issue without getting upset with each other.

It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

☾✩☽

Loki was  _ not _ prepared for the hordes of paparazzi when he returned back to the U.S.

The  _ second _ the plane landed and the airport attendants gathered their luggage, cameras were snapping, and people were calling out to him and Thor, begging the couple for an interview.

Thor gripped Loki’s hand protectively and led him through the crowds, annoyed that they were larger than they usually were.

Thankfully they made it to one of Thor’s numerous SUVs, and after strapping Loki in, Thor made his way into the car as well, slamming the door shut and demanding the driver head to his penthouse.

Loki shot him a look -Loki didn’t appreciate how Thor spoke to the service staff, and demanded that he fixed his tone when he spoke to them- so Thor sighed, apologizing to the driver and asking him to drive to his penthouse.

He then looked over at Loki, who still seemed to be impossibly nervous. “Everything will be okay, Loki. I promise that after a few weeks, the paparazzi will go away.”

“And then people will just point at me and gasp in the streets every time they see me?”

“... Yes.”

Loki frowned here, wanting nothing more than to return to his studio apartment, cuddle up with his cat, and relax in privacy.

He found himself wishing that Thor was a regular alpha then. 

Even if it was only for a moment.

The ride home was spent in silence, and once they returned, Loki was relieved that there were no paparazzi here.

Everyone in this particular area of the city was just like them; rich, famous, or a combination of both.

Other than a few curious looks in their direction, no one batted an eye at Loki, and for this he was thankful.

Attendants of the building helped them carry their luggage upstairs, and once it was deposited in the penthouse, they were left alone.

Loki’s cat had thankfully been cared for by a pet sitter -he was surprised that these even existed, originally- and he crouched down as she made her way over to him, nestling into his warm caress. 

Picking her up and playfully kissing her cheeks, Loki looked around at Thor’s place, feeling like a fish out of water.

It honestly didn’t feel like a home to him. 

Thor sensed this sentiment and pulled out his phone, looking through his schedule. “I can take a half day Tuesday of next week off, to look at homes with you.” His phone buzzed again with another notification then, and he looked up at Loki, hoping that he’d be okay if he was left alone. “I have some work to do. Are you going to be okay?”

Loki fought against the frown forming on his face, but nodded, cradling Annabelle in his arms and stroking the cat’s soft fur. He knew Thor wanted him to start working on being independent. “Sure…”

Thor quickly pecked his lips before striding off to his office, and once the door slammed shut, Loki felt his heart sink.

He hated this.

He decided that he would head into the master bedroom and sat down on the huge mattress after setting Anabelle down, still feeling like a fish out of water, and… and impossibly alone.

He didn’t really have any friends outside of his parents -he was quite antisocial- so besides them and Thor… he didn’t have anyone to talk to about how he was feeling. 

He thought about calling his mother, before deciding against it, knowing that he was busy.

He’d been filling in for Loki while he’d been on his honeymoon.

The thought of exploring Thor’s apartment building scared him more than anything, and he looked in Thor’s floor to ceiling mirror on one of the walls of his bedroom, staring at himself.

He didn’t really think he dressed  _ shabby _ , but… what he was wearing, and what was in his closet, did not match what everyone else around here was wearing. 

And that would only draw more attention to himself.

He began to poke and prod at himself then, pointing out things that would only make him stand out.

His hair wasn’t styled as it had been during the wedding, he wasn’t wearing makeup, his black nail polish was chipped, and-

He turned away then, not wanting to pick himself apart anymore. 

He didn’t want to sit here and do nothing, aimlessly waiting for Thor to talk to him or give him attention -and he honestly didn’t want to come across as being too needy- so he sighed, laying back on the bed, and trying to determine what he could do.

Thor  _ did _ say during his vows that he wanted Loki to be independent, so Loki felt that it would be a good idea to at least get a tour of the building. 

Grabbing his set of keys and his badge that would allow him to use the amenities here, Loki exited the apartment, heading down to the ground floor, and stopping at the front desk.

A young beta woman was waiting behind it, and smiled as he approached her. “Hello! How may I help you?”

Loki shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, suddenly feeling nervous. “I-I was hoping to get a tour of the building? I’ve just moved here.”

“Certainly!” chirped the beta, typing something into a computer before grabbing a tablet, and gesturing for Loki to follow her. 

“Alfheim towers is the most  _ luxurious _ apartment company in the country, and one of the best in the world. We are owned by Asgardian Enterprises, and because the campus is only a few minutes away, many of their employees live here. We offer free daycare and VPK up to age 4, as well as units containing no more than 6 bedrooms, so many families live here.”

Loki hummed softly, looking around as the beta guided him out of the main hall, and down a vast hallway.

“Now down this section is our award-winning spa. Tenants usually have to register a week in advance, but diamond members are free to use the spa services whenever they desire, for as long as they need to.”

“How would I know if I was a diamond member?”

The omega pressed her badge against a scanner, opening to doors to their spas. “You would know if you were one, Sir. Diamond members are the only ones that have black badges, and these badges cannot be shared between tenants.”

Loki didn’t like her dismissal of him, and looked at his badge, seeing that it was black. “Huh. I guess I am a diamond member.”

The beta woman turned to look at Loki’s badge, her eyes bulging when she saw it. 

Loki decided that he would be nice to her -she was just doing her job- but he didn’t appreciate being looked down on. “What services does being a diamond member give me?”

The smile was plastered back onto her face, and she led Loki to the spa’s bar, nodding at her coworkers and fellow tenants. “You are given priority access to anything and everything here, including gyms, services, activities, events, and get half off of every retail service here.”

The bartender handed the beta woman a drink which she then offered to Loki.

Loki politely declined, noticing that the other people here were staring at him curiously, trying to figure out who he was, and why someone like him was around people like them. “No thank you; I’m pregnant.”

The beta woman nodded, apologizing and handing the drink back to her coworker. She led Loki through the spa, and he was pleased to see that it was as high end as he imagined it would be.

He’d have to work up the courage to visit here, tomorrow.

“And we will exit here, to enter our five-level gym.”

Loki inhaled sharply, shocked that they had a gym that was five levels of this building. “Norns!”

The beta woman gestured for him to follow her, and bypassed the lines of people scanning their own badges to get into the gym.

Loki noticed that none of them had black badges like him.

“If you’re wondering why there are so many people, it’s because this building allows anyone that doesn’t live here to partake in its amenities for $10,000 a month. Here they can work out, relax, mix and mingle, as well as shop at a few of our retailers.”

Loki couldn’t believe that people would pay that much a month just to shop and use a gym and a spa, but he guessed it was just another way to flaunt their wealth.

Once they entered the gym, Loki was amazed at what he saw.

Each floor seemed to be dedicated to a certain type of workout, and there were people everywhere, with bodies that he could only  _ dream _ of having.

He wondered then if Thor would like it better if he worked out.

The alpha spent at least 45 minutes a day working out, and he’d tried to get Loki to workout with him numerous times, but the omega always refused, wanting to sleep in or rest on the couch reading instead.

“The first floor is our weight training area. The second floor is for our cardio, the third floor is for any sport that requires a specialized area, like basketball or tennis, the fourth floor contains all of our classrooms, as well as the locker rooms, our smoothie bar, and the fifth floor is our indoor Olympic sized track. 

Loki got the sudden craving for a smoothie, but frowned, noticing that the line was a bit long. “Do black cardmembers get to cut in front of everyone all the time?”

The beta nodded in his direction. “Yes. There aren’t too many of them here in this building.”

Loki didn’t want to flaunt his status, but he  _ really _ wanted a smoothie.

He rationalized this by telling himself it was for the baby, and his resolve broke. “I think I’ll get a smoothie. Excuse me.”

The beta woman let him know she would wait for his return, so he nervously made his way to the front of the line, not missing the dirty looks he was getting.

Before he could open his mouth to speak to the attendant behind the counter, a frustrated alpha called out from the back of the line, annoying him. 

“Hey! What the fuck does he think he’s doing?! There’s a  _ line _ , pal! We pay just like you! You aren’t special!”

Loki ignored him and handed his badge over to the attendant, realizing that it also functioned as a credit card. 

Murmurs began to spread behind him when they saw his black card, but he ignored it, not wanting to prove that he had the right to be here, just like they did.

They weren’t important.

A rough hand grabbing his shoulder and turning him around made Loki inhale sharply, and he grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder, twisting it and shoving it up at an awkward angle.

The alpha that touched him cried out and yanked his hand back, muttering a string of curses. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! I-I’ll have my lawyers up your ass about this! You’ll never be allowed here again!”

Loki snorted, turning back around to retrieve his black card and putting it in his pocket. “I’d certainly love to see you try.”

The murmurs in the line increased then, whispers of “Who does that omega think he is” or “Does that omega know who he’s messing with” being heard.

It seemed like Loki had injured some big shot, but he didn’t care. The alpha had no right to manhandle him because he was frustrated that Loki was “skipping” in line. If he wanted to manhandle Loki, Loki would give him that treatment in return. “Here, I’ll make things easy for you to complain to management. My name is Loki Laufeyson.”

The alpha growled low in his throat, glaring down at Loki. “I hope a fucking smoothie was worth being banned from this facility, you fucking hippie! I know the owner of this gym!”

“Yes, and I hope mouthing off and swearing at me was worth you losing your ability to partake in the amenities of this building, forever.” He gratefully accepted his smoothie then, sipping at it and marveling at the flavor of the strawberry-banana concoction. 

He would undoubtedly become addicted to these smoothies throughout the pregnancy.

“ _ And _ you had the audacity to try and physically intimidate a pregnant omega. Things aren’t looking very good for you.”

The alpha continued to curse at him, pissed that Loki was mouthing off. “I work for the man that owns this building! Once he hears about this, you’ll be out homeless on the streets!”

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes at the alpha. “And I’m married to that man. I’ve fairly certain Thor Odinson doesn’t want his wife to be homeless.”

“Oh yeah, like Mr. Odinson would marry some low life like you! I-”

Loki didn’t feel like having to prove himself to this alpha, so he turned to leave, returning to the beta attendant’s side. 

The tour guide seemed uncomfortable with the scene, but remained professional, leading Loki away. “Would you like to see our classrooms?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, confused. “Classrooms? For what?”

The beta woman bit back an amused smile. “We offer a multitude of classes here in this gym. Spin, yoga, kickboxing, to name a few. You can find our class schedules online, to see if there’s any you’d like. And because you’re a diamond member, you aren’t required to sign up. Room will immediately be made available to you.”

Loki hummed softly, surprised that this little black card gifted him with so much power.

The beta attendant showed him around the main points of the gym, and it wasn’t until they returned to the entrance that Loki noticed the alpha from earlier was complaining to what looked to be the owner of this facility.

The alpha gasped and pointed at Loki, drawing more attention to the omega. “That’s him!”

Loki rolled his eyes and made his way over to them, wondering how he should deescalate this situation. 

He didn’t want to make Thor look bad, but he  _ also _ didn’t want to be disrespected. 

He approached the men then, noticing that the beta attendant was beginning to sweat nervously. 

“Is there an issue?”

The owner sneered at Loki, annoyed with this entire situation. “Listen, I don’t know how someone like you ended up in here, but this is a facility for people that have actual  _ jobs _ . Careers. That make money. Not starving art college students like you.”

He glared at the beta attendant then next. “Sara! How could you let someone like him in a place like this?! What the hell is wrong with you?! He’s disturbing our clients!”

The alpha that “told” on Loki had a smug smile on his face as he watched the owner of the gym tear Loki and the attendant a new one.

“Sir, he’s a diamond black card member!” she hissed, trying to remain professional.

The owner’s face went through a multitude of emotions then, before his ugly sneer returned. “Do you  _ actually _ think someone like him could afford to be a diamond member?! He probably stole it!”

He rolled his eyes then and grabbed a walkie talkie from his belt. “I need security in the gym, on the fourth level please. Someone stole a card and managed to sneak in.”

Loki frowned deeply, not liking that they all believed he couldn’t  _ possibly _ live here like them. “I  _ live _ here. This is  _ my _ card.”

The owner growled and rolled his eyes then. “Shut it! Enough of you! You’re ruining this experience for my clients!”

Loki realized that he wasn’t going to get out of this situation by himself, so he crossed his arms then, deciding that he would have to reveal who he was. “Listen, I was trying to be civil, but this is pissing me off.  _ I _ live here. My husband owns this entire building. And you-”

“I don’t have time for this!” interrupted the owner, pulling out his walkie talkie again. “Hey! Where is security!  _ Get _ up here, now!”

Loki was flabbergasted by this treatment, and pulled out his cell, knowing that Thor would most likely have to intervene. 

He pulled out his phone then and called Thor, glaring at the gym’s owner. “Alpha?”

Thor could sense the distress in Loki’s voice and frowned, immediately standing from his desk in his office. “What’s wrong?! I-Is it the baby?!”

“No…” Loki decided he would be dramatic, as he knew how protective Thor was over him. “An alpha tried to hurt me in the gym today, and now the owner is trying to have me thrown off the property.” He made sure to make his voice wobble, and sounded as terrified as possible, knowing that this would only enrage the alpha.

“ _ WHAT?!” _

Loki sniffed then, eyeing the owner and seeing the fearsome glare the alpha was shooting him. “They told me that I don’t belong here! They’re scaring me!”

Thor was flying out of his penthouse the second that he heard someone tried to hurt Loki, counting down the seconds until he made it to the gym floor level. “I’ll be there in 30 seconds, love. Stay there!”

Loki nodded and hung up, clearing his throat and staring at the owner and the alpha. “If you apologize now, I’ll ask that you be allowed to keep your jobs.”

The owner scoffed, gesturing for his security to hurry over to his side. “You damn kids are so fucking annoying. Get him out of here.”

Loki inhaled sharply when two burly alphas grabbed hold of his arms, and he fought in their hold, beyond pissed.

Thor arrived at the gym level not even 30 seconds later, and shoved people out of the way so that he could get into the gyms, seeing  _ red _ when he saw two alphas trying to forcibly remove Loki from the building.

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?!” shouted Thor, running over to Loki and shoving the alphas off of him. “What the hell are you doing to him?! He’s pregnant!” 

Everyone on this level of the gym went silent then, shocked to see Thor rushing to Loki’s side to defend him.

Loki teared up, proud of himself for his theatrics. He felt no sympathy for these men anymore, and knew that the more upset he pretended to be, the more upset Thor would get with these people. 

Thor wasn’t the only one with a rotten personality in this relationship. 

  
“A-Alpha!”

Thor quickly looked down at Loki, cradling his face tenderly in his hands. “Are you okay? What did they do to you?”

“I-I was just trying to tour the building!” sniffed Loki, wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand and beginning to break down. “And that alpha tried to hurt me! And the owner tried to have me thrown out! He thought I stole someone’s card, and cursed at me!”

Thor was ready to fucking explode.

The owner and the alphas seemed terrified of Thor, and rushed to try and explain themselves. “He-”

“You! What is your name?!” barked Thor, addressing the alpha that had his hand hurt by Loki. 

The man paled, recognizing Thor in an instant. “Aaron Pierce…”

“You’re banned from any amenities that this building has to offer, forever. I don’t want to see your face here again. My lawyers will be in touch with you for harming my wife.”

Loki didn’t forget that the alpha had named dropped Thor earlier, and brought this up, wanting Thor to let this alpha  _ have _ it. “H-He told me that he worked for you, and that he would make sure you kicked me out of the complex so that I’d be homeless!”

It took everything in Thor to not pummel this alpha for causing Loki so much distress. “I don’t want to see your face in my company, or my building again. Get the fuck out. If you’re not gone from this building by tomorrow, I’ll personally remove you myself. And don’t you  _ dare _ show your face at my company again. I’ll have you arrested for trespassing if you do.”

Loki stuck his tongue out at the alpha, winking at him and grinning when Thor wasn’t looking down at him. 

He’d destroyed this man’s entire life in a few mere minutes, and did not feel an  _ ounce _ of pity for doing so.

That alpha should have never messed with him, and caused a scene like he did.

Loki finally looked back up at Thor, seeing that he had turned on the gym’s owner then. “And  _ you _ ! Hand me your badge! You’re done!”

He shouted the same thing to the two alpha security guards that tried to apprehend Loki, before looking down at his mate, realizing that the omega was shaking in his arms. “Love, are you alright? It’s okay, these men have been dealt with. Everything is okay.”

Loki looked up at Thor, the look in his eyes breaking Thor’s heart. “I was just trying to get a tour of the building… I wanted to try being independent, to make you happy!”

His voice cracked at the end with emotion and this pissed Thor off even more. He snarled at all of the alphas, who were staring at the pair in shock still. “What the hell is wrong with all of you?!”

He was  _ pissed _ that these alphas had tried to hurt his precious mate, and growled low in his throat when Loki only tightened his hold on him. “He’s pregnant! I want all of you to know that my lawyers will be down your  _ asses _ about his treatment here today!”

The owner rushed to apologize, not wanting a lawsuit on his hands. “Mr. Odinson, this was just a big misunderstanding! H-He didn’t tell us that he was married to you, and that he owned this building as well! W-We-”

Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand. “That’s not true, Alpha! I-I told them I was married to you and they called security on me! They thought I was lying!”

The vein in Thor’s forehead was pulsing with rage then. “Get out. All of you. I don’t want to see your faces again. Get off my property.”

The alpha, owner, and two security guards lowered their heads, the entire gym in silence.

Thor had been screaming loud enough for the entire gym to hear, and everyone was silent, looking up and watching the commotion in complete disbelief. 

Thor’s pheromones were  _ dangerous _ at this point, and screamed murder, and Loki felt like he was drowning in them, the pheromones so heady and intense.

He pulled on Thor’s shirt again and hugged him tighter, wanting him to know he was okay.

He’d had his fun.

“I-I’m alright, Alpha…”

Thor immediately calmed down, assessing Loki and making sure that he truly was okay. “This won’t happen again, Loki.”

Thor noticed the beta attendant that had been helping Loki, and barked out a command at her. “Make sure this never happens again! Send out an update to every facility in this damn building if you have to!”

The beta squeaked and nodded, cowering from Thor’s acrid pheromones and harsh tone. “Certainly, Mr. Odinson!”

Thor returned his attention to Loki again. “Let’s go back upstairs, love. Everything will be okay.”

Loki nodded, taking Thor’s hand to the shock of everyone, and following him out of the facility.

Once they made it to the elevator, Thor pulled Loki into his arms again, still  _ pissed _ that they actually tried to hurt Loki.

He kissed Loki’s bondmark possessively then, just the  _ thought _ that Loki could have gotten hurt if he hadn’t been there making him angrier than he’d ever been. “This won’t happen again, Loki. It never should have happened in the first place.”

Loki hugged onto Thor tightly as well, just as pissed as the alpha. 

He  _ knew _ that people would treat him like this, and having it actually happen just left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Because although he did act more dramatic when Thor was there so that the alpha would tear those other alphas a new one, he was still very upset and very hurt that they’d been so quick to believe he’d stolen someone’s card, and didn’t deserve to be there, based  _ solely _ on his age and appearance. 

He felt real tears spring to his eyes then, and wiped at them, taking in a shuddering breath. “I knew this would happen, Alpha!”

Thor shushed Loki gently, taking his hand once the elevator made its way to the top floor. “It’s not your fault, Loki.”

“I was just trying to tour the building... and they all kept staring at me like I was beneath them… they were so mean to me.”

Real tears were pouring from his eyes after he confessed this, and he bit a lower lip, shaking his head fiercely. “I just wanted to see everything…”

It broke Thor’s very heart to see Loki this distraught, and once they made it inside to their penthouse, Thor picked Loki up, kissing his temple, and carrying him to their bedroom, sitting down on the bed and hugging Loki close, settling the omega in his lap. 

The omega immediately nestled into Thor’s chest and cried silently, wondering if he’d be stuck having to prove himself to everyone, for the rest of his life.

That wasn’t a life he wanted.

Thor seemed to sense this in Loki, and growled, catching his attention. “That won’t happen, Omega. What happened today will never happen again. Anyone who judges you for who you are will not make the same mistake again.”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, a protective hand coming to his stomach. “What if it only gets worse after the baby is born?”

Thor turned on his side, pulling Loki flush against his body. “I won’t let it.”

Loki trusted Thor -the alpha had truly taken over the events of today, and saved the day- but couldn’t help but feel upset that the people here really believed he was beneath them.

“I want to take a bath…”

Thor nodded, kissing his temple before helping him up from the bed. 

Loki was shocked that Thor actually prepared the bath for him, and admittedly felt his heart skip a beat, touched by the gesture. 

The only thing in Thor’s mind at this moment was to make sure Loki felt safe, secured, and loved, and he would do whatever it took to make sure Loki always felt this way.

Helping the omega into the bath, Thor made sure he was comfortable before stripping off his own clothes, and getting in as well.

He might as well take advantage of the warm water and aqua jets.

Loki immediately moved to sit between Thor’s legs, and leaned back against his chest, melting when Thor wrapped him in a warm embrace. “From this moment forward, everywhere you go, bodyguards will follow. I’m not letting you be alone again. The rage that flows through me when I imagine me not being able to protect you if something happens again is enough to make me want to fire every single person in this building, and get new staff.”

Loki relaxed further in Thor’s hold, not opposed to this. He knew how to defend himself perfectly, but he  _ was _ pregnant. 

It wasn’t just him anymore.

“Thank you, Alpha…”

Thor kissed his temple and remained in the bath with him for quite some time, wanting to calm him down and soothe his worries.

And it was here that they remained, until their skin started to prune.

Thor surprised Loki further when he began to lather lotion on his skin once they exited the bath, and when Loki let him know that he wanted to nap, Thor let him know that he would work on his laptop in the bed, so that Loki wouldn’t be alone.

Thor knew that Loki didn’t want to be alone right now, and he admittedly didn’t want to part from the omega’s side either.

He knew how antisocial Loki was, and how he always tried his best to make Thor proud, so knowing that Loki tried his very best today inspired Thor to try his best as well.

And that’s all that they could ask from each other.

It’s all they wanted.

☾✩☽


	6. Getting Out There

☾✩☽

Loki woke up from his nap 2 hours later, shocked to see that Thor was still there with him.

The alpha usually left his side once Loki fell asleep.

“You’re still here?”

Thor paused from his typing, looking down at his mate. “Of course I am. Today was very stressful. I don’t want you to feel alone. And I don’t want you to feel like you’re not important.”

Loki smiled, touched by the gesture. “I love you…”

Thor smiled softly as well, placing a reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips. “And I love you. And regardless of what anyone may say or think, I always will.” He kissed Loki again. “Okay?”

Loki happily returned his kiss, humming softly against his lips. “Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? I don’t feel like cooking.”

Thor looked at his watch, seeing that it was 7pm. “I can call a chef. I know you don’t want to be around anyone right now.”

Loki relaxed completely then. “Thank you, Alpha.”

They remained silent for a bit, the sound of Thor’s typing making him think.

“Alpha…”

Thor hummed softly, ceasing his rapid-fire typing. “Yes, love?”

“They said that this building is only minutes from the Asgardian Enterprises campus here in this city.”

Thor nodded, beginning to type again. “It is. It’s very convenient for me.”

Loki frowned, beginning to think to himself again.

He did want to move to a home that they could call their own, but… this building seemed to be very convenient and helpful. 

Loki hadn’t seen all of the amenities yet, but… from what he did see, he did enjoy.

“Do you want to stay here?”

Thor stopped typing again, weighing Loki’s question in his mind. “I don’t know. I’ve lived here for so long.” He looked down at his spouse. “I know you said you wanted to move. Do you still want to after seeing what this building had to offer?”

Loki shook his head, rolling onto his back. “They said that they had a daycare here. And it made me think about the baby. From what I saw today, there were a lot of amenities here that we wouldn’t have if we moved. And… they said that there were retail shops here. I was thinking that if I talked to my parents, they might want to open a bakery here. If they did that, I would be able to work here too.”

Hearing that Loki wanted to open a bakery here made him feel quite happy, and he closed his laptop, setting it aside. “I’ll reach out to our contractors, then. It shouldn’t take more than three months to build your bakery.”

Loki sat up then, shocked. “I-I haven’t even spoken to my parents, yet. It would undoubtedly cost a lot to open a location here…”

Thor tutted, pulling Loki back down into his arms. “Loki. My money is your money. I don’t care about anything you do with the money, or anything you buy, because that won’t even put a dent in my fortune. Alright?”

Loki still didn’t feel too comfortable with this, so Thor sighed, kissing the omega’s temple. “Loki, please don’t think about it. Do whatever you want, please. You being comfortable and happy is what I want.”

Loki’s mind began to whirl, then. “So… if I wanted to redecorate the apartment? And build a nursery for the baby?”

Thor honestly forgot that he only had one bedroom in this suite. “Norns, that’s right. We do need to build a nursery.” 

He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone and sending a quick email to his contractors. “Three bedrooms should be enough. One for us, one for the baby, and a guest bedroom for your parents.”

Loki smiled softly, glad that Thor was so proactive. “Four, maybe? In case we have another child?”

Thor didn’t really like hearing that Loki possibly wanted another child, but they  _ did _ agree that the most they would have were two. “Then we’ll make it four bedrooms.”

“The baby will need a playroom too, Thor…”

Thor grabbed his phone again, shooting off another email. “Then it is done. They’ll be here tomorrow to start working.”

“And… and I want my own office too.”

Thor was too amused at Loki adding on more and more rooms, to be annoyed. “Loki, what is everything that you want done, to this place? Let me know, so that I can send a final email to our contractors.”

Loki thought long and hard about what he wanted, before looking up at Thor. “Can I redesign the whole place? To make it more “us”? And… each bedroom needs their own bathroom as well. And… and I want a bigger kitchen.” He hummed then, racking though his mind to see if he wanted anything else. “And I want my own closet. Large enough for me to walk in. I think that’s it.”

Thor laughed softly, typing this all out and sending the final email to the contractors. “Perfect. Construction should be finished in six months or less.”

Loki frowned, thinking about this. He was two months now, which meant he’d be eight months when it was all over.

“At least it’ll be finished before the baby gets here.” He looked up at Thor then, a fierce blush spreading across his face when he saw how fondly the alpha was staring at him. “Is it really okay for me to redesign the place?”

Thor nodded, pulling Loki a bit closer. “Do whatever you want to it. I don’t care. As long as it makes you happy, it’ll make me happy.”

Loki couldn’t help but hum, laughing when his stomach growled loudly. “I guess that’s the baby telling me it’s time to eat.”

Thor laughed softly as well, sitting up in their bed. “The chef should be done cooking by now.”

The pair made their way out of bed, and headed towards Thor’s kitchen, relieved that dinner was ready.

Loki thanked the chef -and glared at Thor so that he would thank the chef too- before digging in, moaning at the  _ divine _ taste. “Norns, this is wonderful. I need to learn how to cook like this.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at this, surprised. “Do you like to cook?”

Loki nodded, sipping at his water. “I always imagined that I’d cook for my husband and family, and… and I took a few classes to learn.”

Hearing this made Thor smile. “I’m sure this building has cooking classes sometime during the week. Maybe you could sign up?”

Loki hummed, knowing that this would be a good idea. “I’ll look into it, then.”

Although this day started off terribly, Loki was relieved that Thor did everything he could to make it better. 

And knowing that the alpha was trying his best made Loki want to try, too. “I was told that the gym has classes… I was thinking about seeing if I could get a trainer, tomorrow.”

Thor widened his eyes, floored by this statement. “That’s wonderful.”

Loki smiled then, relieved that Thor was happy. “I know the doctor wanted me to be more active for the pregnancy, and… seeing those omegas in the gym today made me jealous. I… admittedly want to look just as nice as they do.”

Thor’s gaze softened, then. “Love… you look a million times better than all of them put together. Work out because  _ you _ want to. However you look, I will still love and be attracted to you.”

Loki’s smile only grew, and he blushed again, taking another bite of his meal. “I think I need to go shopping tomorrow, as well. All of my clothes don’t really…  _ mesh _ with this environment.”

“Loki, you don’t have to change a damn thing about yourself, if you don’t want to. I love you just the way you are.”

Loki just couldn’t stop smiling, and he took a moment to thank the Norns for blessing him with Thor; even if the alpha pissed him off sometimes. “I still want to update my wardrobe. I know you don’t mind my appearance, but… I do. And I want to look like I belong by your side.”

“Loki-”

“I know you’re happy with how I am now, but I’m not,” rushed Loki, trying to explain. “I do want to update my wardrobe a bit… for my own sake.”

Thor made a face, but decided to drop the issue. “If it will make you happy then… I will support you. You can use your black diamond card to buy what you need from the retail stores downstairs, and everything will be sent up to our closet, and put away by the housekeepers.”

Loki nodded, beginning to speak to Thor about more trivial things, then.

Thor surprised him further by agreeing to watch a movie with him before bed, and they relaxed in each other’s hold, enjoying their time together.

Loki admittedly fell asleep before the end of the movie, so Thor readily carried him back to their room, setting him in bed and climbing in after him, pulling him close.

He really loved moments like this in their marriage and kissed Loki’s temple before falling asleep, knowing that he would continue to do everything in his power to make this work.

☾✩☽

Loki woke up the next morning alone in bed, and he couldn’t say that he was surprised. 

Thor did tell him that he went into the office at 5, and didn’t return home until 6 or 7, so Loki had a lot of time to fill.

He wasn’t sure when he’d return to work -the thought of the paparazzi hounding him while he tried to do his job was  _ terrifying-  _ so he climbed out of bed, showering and getting dressed for the day. 

He was surprised to see that the chef cooked breakfast, and warmed it up, eating before grabbing his keys and his badge, leaving the apartment and heading down to the gym.

He was admittedly nervous about heading there after everything that happened yesterday, but he was serious about finding a trainer and getting in shape.

Just because he was skinny didn’t mean that he was healthy. 

Everyone in line for the gym was staring at him, and he frowned, trying to not get annoyed.

Heading to the front of the line, he scanned his card and entered the gym, looking around, and not knowing where to begin.

He decided that getting a smoothie would be a good place to start -he blamed it on the baby- and ordered a blueberry-pomegranate one, looking around the gym, and wondering where he could find a trainer.

“Do you need help, Mr. Laufeyson?”

Loki turned around, surprised to see a gym attendant next to him, that knew his name. “Um… I do. I was hoping to get a trainer.”

The attendant nodded, beckoning for him to follow her. “Wonderful! Right this way.”

Loki followed her, getting more and more annoyed the more people looked and stared.

A few of them were even whispering, so he tried to ignore it, following the attendant into an office.

“Please have a seat, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki sat down, looking around the nice office.

Everything here was so luxurious and modern. 

“What type of exercise were you hoping to start doing, sir?”

Loki turned his attention back to the woman, thinking about where he wanted to start. “I’m pregnant, and want to get in shape before the delivery. So… nothing too strenuous, but I still want to become physically active.”

The attendant hummed then, seemingly searching for someone on her computer. “Would you like a trainer that is certified in pelvic floor exercises?”

Loki frowned, raising an eyebrow. “What? Why? What is that?”

“Pregnant people usually like to train their pelvic floor, to make the delivery of their children easier. Omegas, and beta women, also like getting it for…  _ sexual _ reasons. Control of the pelvic floor allows them to have more control over what they do… sexually.”

Loki blushed, beginning to understand. “ _ Oh _ . Um… that’s fine?”

He had completely forgotten that this baby  _ would  _ have to come out of him.

The attendant asked him a few more questions before deciding on the perfect trainer for Loki. “I believe that Ian would be the perfect trainer for you. He’s been with us for five years now, and is our top trainer. He’s also certified to help you strengthen your pelvic floor. He  _ is _ an alpha though, so if a beta or omega trainer would make you feel more comfortable, we can arrange that.”

Loki shook his head, not bothered by having an alpha trainer. “That won’t be a problem.”

“Splendid! When are you free to begin training? The first session is usually for 2 hours.”

Loki paled considerably, wondering if he would be able to work out for two continuous hours.

The attendant seemed to figure Loki thought this, and laughed, wanting to help him feel better. “The first session isn’t a workout. It is an intense session where the trainer talks about your realistic goals, and you go over different things you might want to do. It’s more of an informative session.”

Loki’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Oh thank the Norns.”

The attendant laughed, beginning to ask Loki for contact information, and thanking him once their meeting was over.

Now that he’d signed up for the gym, Loki decided that he would go to the salon, and get his hair styled.

He usually just wore his hair at the awkward length it’s always been in, pushed back by a headband, or slicked back with gel.

It stopped right at his collar bones, and he usually didn’t do too much to it, but he wanted to get it styled.

He actually wanted to try and change his appearance a bit, if only to make himself feel more comfortable living here. 

Heading downstairs to the retail section of the building, Loki looked at the directory, seeing that the salon was close by.

He entered it then, feeling nervous when the omega at the front desk sized him up. “How can we help you?”

“I was hoping to get my hair styled, today.”

“Do you have an appointment?” huffed the man, popping his gum loudly.

“No… I don’t. I didn’t know I needed to make one.”

The male omega huffed again, beginning to type something on the computer. “This is a designer  _ luxury _ salon, honey. The only way you can get in today is if you’re a diamond member here, and-”

Loki whipped out his badge, slamming it down in front of the omega. “I  _ am  _ a diamond member. And I want my hair done.  _ Today _ .”

He sent the omega a dangerous look, daring him to make a snide remark.

The omega paled a bit, and took Loki’s card, entering his name into the system. “Apologies, Mr. Laufeyson. We’ll get you right in.”

Loki tsked and snatched his badge out of the attendant’s hand, annoyed that everyone believed he shouldn’t be here.

Hopefully, after his “makeover”, they’d leave him alone.

“Angie, we need you to style this man’s hair!” shouted the male omega, walking Loki back into the salon.

The stylist known as Angie shot the omega a withering look. “I  _ only _ style the hair of diamond members.”

“He  _ is _ a diamond member!” hissed the man, shooting a nervous look at Loki and beginning to whisper. “He’s Thor Odinson’s wife!”

The stylist inhaled sharply, plastering a fake smile onto her face, and completely changing her demeanor. “Welcome, sir! It is an  _ honor _ to style your hair today.” She gestured for Loki to follow her, then. “Please, please sit.”

Loki tried to not get annoyed by the complete 180 in personality, and sat down nervously, looking at himself in the mirror.

He did begin to wonder what Thor saw in him then.

He did look…  _ normal _ .

The stylist ran her fingers through Loki’s hair, unimpressed. “When’s the last time you’ve been to a salon, sir?”

“Um… the day of my wedding, so… two and a half months ago.”

The woman made a face at this, before quickly erasing it, and smiling again. “Dear, you should be coming in at least twice a month for stylings!”

She began to play with his hair then, using clips and pins to see what style would look good on him. “Did you have a particular style in mind?”

Loki nodded, pulling out his phone and showing her. “I was hoping to get this style.”

The stylist hummed, looking at Loki in the mirror again. “Did you want to go blonde as well?”

Loki debated about dying his hair for some time.

He hadn’t dyed his hair since high school, and decided that he would just go for it. “Sure… but I don’t want this golden blonde color.”

“What about platinum, dear? You have such angular cheekbones. It will only accentuate them, my dear.” she hummed then, pulling out a sample, and showing Loki. “Here, this is the color. It will look  _ splendid _ , darling,  _ trust _ me. Your husband will love it.”

Loki admitted that he did like the color, and nodded, agreeing to this. “Okay. We’ll do platinum.” 

Loki was nervous about doing something so drastic, but went along with it anyway, knowing that if he hated it, he could always get it dyed back to his original color a month or two later. 

It took about an hour and a half for his hair and eyebrows to be dyed, and for his hair to be styled, and once the woman was finished, she smiled triumphantly, spinning Loki around so that he could see himself.

“Well? Do you look good, or do you look  _ good _ ?”

Loki gasped when he saw himself, an unsure hand coming to touch his platinum hair.

He looked so…  _ different _ .

“Do you like it, dear?”

Loki found himself nodding, the style and color growing on him the more he looked at himself.

He didn’t think he would keep his hair this color forever, but he knew he’d at least wear it this color for the next month or two.

“Thank you. I really like it.”

The stylist nodded, walking Loki up to the front. “Please try and come see me at least every two weeks, dear. It’s  _ imperative  _ to keep your hair looking as good as it does today.”

Loki nodded, thanking her again, and making an appointment for two weeks out, before leaving.

Now that his hair was styled, Loki felt a bit better about how he looked, and he decided to start shopping, going about from store to store, buying things that he liked, and things he believed looked very nice, but still made him feel comfortable.

After buying an entirely new wardrobe and having it sent up to their penthouse, Loki decided to walk around the retail section, wanting to know if he could spot a place he wanted his bakery to be located.

He noticed that a pretty large section was for lease, and gasped, knowing that this would be perfect for his bakery.

He saw a beta man locking the doors of the particular section, and called out to him, wanting to let him know that he wanted to lease this area. “Excuse me, sir!”

The beta turned around, frowning slightly when he saw Loki approach him. “Yes… how can I help you?”

Loki ignored the man’s expression. “I want to lease this for my bakery.”

The beta looked him up and down, not impressed. “This unit is $30,000 a month. And that  _ doesn’t _ include a remodel.”

Loki raised a challenging eyebrow up at the man. “That shouldn’t be an issue.”

The beta scoffed, refusing to believe that Loki had that much money. “Listen, kid, this isn’t cheap. There’s a $50,000 down payment. I’m sure that’s too much for you.”

Loki frowned, narrowing his eyes at the man. “That isn’t an issue either. I  _ want _ this location. Now please lead me into your office, so that I can go over the terms of agreement with you, and sign the contract.”

He and the beta stared off for a few seconds before the beta rolled his eyes, beckoning for Loki to follow him. 

They made their way to this beta’s office, and Loki took a seat, wanting to get right down to business. “How soon after signing can contractors begin building my bakery for me?”

The beta owner smirked, pulling out a thick stack of papers. “Because you’re so…  _ young _ , I don’t feel comfortable just letting you sign after paying the down payment. I want the entire first year’s rent paid for. If you can’t do this, then I refuse to work with you.”

Loki huffed, annoyed that everyone here believed that he couldn’t afford to live their lifestyle. “That is  _ fine _ . Now if you could stop looking down on me because of my age, that would be splendid. Please let me review your terms of contract.”

The beta scowled at Loki, wordlessly handing him the documents.

Loki took his time reading through the lease agreement, seeing that it was pretty standard. There weren’t any concerning clauses of the agreement, so Loki pulled out his pen and a checkbook, writing a check for the amount the owner was requiring of him, and signing the lease as well. “There. It is done. Thank you for your business.”

The beta snatched the check out of Loki’s hand, growing pale and beginning to sweat once he saw the Odinson family insignia on it.

He laughed nervously, changing his attitude about Loki. “I-I had no idea you belonged to the Odinson family, sir! I hope you can forgive me for our misunderstanding.”

Loki shot him an unimpressed look. “Maybe. Who knows? I’ll see how I feel about your treatment later tonight, when my husband comes home.” He shrugged his shoulders then, taking his part of the lease agreement with him and standing. “I’m sure we’ll be in contact. I’ll speak to my husband tonight about getting contractors here as soon as possible.”

He left the gaping beta there and sighed, closing the door to his office and deciding to call his mother.

These stuffy rich people were pissing him off.

He walked over to a nice fountain and sat down, putting his phone to his ear, and waiting for his mother to answer.

Laufey answered on the second ring, overjoyed that Loki was calling him. “Hi Loki, baby. How’s the married life treating you?”

Loki blushed, thinking about how hard Thor was trying, and feeling touched. “It’s going quite well. Um… I know I’m not supposed to say anything, so pretend to be surprised when we tell you together, okay?”

Laufey hummed waiting for Loki to tell him what was wrong.

“I’m nine weeks pregnant.”

Laufey gasped, and Loki heard the sound of a plate being dropped. “Norns baby, a-are you serious?! You’re really pregnant?!”

Loki laughed, imagining the commotion Laufey was causing in the store.

He heard a muffled “ _ What?!” _ in the background, and laughed again, realizing that his father probably heard.

Not even a moment later, Loki’s father was speaking to him, the hustle and bustle of the bakery forgotten. “Loki, you’re pregnant?”

“Yes.”

Loki heard Laufey snatch the phone back then, undoubtedly elbowing his husband out of the way. “Norns Loki baby, are you excited? Does Thor know?”

“He knows. We did an expensive blood test to see if there were any genetic issues with the child, and while there are none, this lets us know that I’m carrying an alpha female. And I’m due the third week of December.”

Laufey gasped again, beginning to prattle on about how they were getting a Christmas baby.

Loki’s father Farbauti took the phone back, speaking to Loki. “Loki, that’s wonderful! Your mother and I will come over later this week to celebrate.”

“Oh, call Frigga and Odin! Let’s make it a family event!” called Loki’s mother.

Loki felt better now that he’d talked to his parents, and smiled softly, staring at the fountain next to him, and resting a gentle hand on his stomach. “Thor’s really excited. He actually started crying when he found out.”

He heard Laufey tut then. “That’s the sweetest thing, Loki baby.”

“Well, he is almost 40, Loki. He probably believed he wouldn’t ever have kids,” answered Farbauti, hoping to put it into perspective for Loki. “Children are very important to alphas. Many of them don’t feel complete without a family of their own.”

Loki hummed softly, surprised to hear this.

It made him look at Thor in a much more loving light, and he smiled to himself, excited that he was able to give Thor something that the alpha believed he might not ever have. “I’ll ask Thor about the dinner. He’s really busy so… we might have to put it off until next week.”

Laufey tutted, and Loki heard his parents walk back to their office, where it was quieter. “I’m sorry, baby. I know you want to spend more time with your husband.”

“He  _ is _ a working man, though,” answered Farbauti. “And an executive in one of the most prolific companies on the planet. He’s probably an extremely busy man, Loki. Be patient with him.”

Loki didn’t want to admit he was pouting -pride was a  _ dangerous _ thing- but he wasn’t happy that Thor was so busy. “I know… I just wish that he didn’t work over 12 hours a day. And he works weekends too, so… he doesn’t really interact with me unless he’s come home to sleep.”

Laufey tutted again. “Don’t fret, baby. You’re both learning how to fit in each other’s worlds. Maybe suggest that he work half days on the weekends, so that you can spend some time together?”

This was an excellent idea, so Loki agreed, thanking his mother. “Thank you. I’m going to walk around the mall a bit more, but… I’ll call you later.”

His parents let him know that they loved him, so Loki hung up, walking around the mall, and buying things that interested him.

When it hit 5pm, Loki decided to return to the penthouse, and was pleased to see that all of his things were organized in he and Thor’s closet, perfect and pristine.

He  _ also _ noticed that there were a few contractors in their apartment, and they greeted him when he reentered the main living space of the penthouse, before returning to talking about measurements and things that Loki really didn’t care to listen in on.

He remembered that he’d bought the retail space for his bakery today, and approached the contractors, wanting to know if they could start building his bakery. 

Their manager looked up as Loki approached, curious to know if he needed anything. “May we help you with anything, Mr. Laufeyson?”

Loki nodded, beginning to feel slightly nervous about this, and wondering why. “I bought a retail suite today. I was hoping to build a bakery here in the retail area of this building, and was hoping that it could be worked on as soon as possible.”

The contracting manager nodded, sending off a quick email. “That shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll send one of my architects to meet you tomorrow, to go over the designs with you.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, surprised that this was happening so quickly. “Splendid. May an architect speak to me about the redesign of the penthouse as well? I want to see their vision.”

The manager called out for the architect, introducing the pair. “Loki, this is Dylan. He is responsible for the redesign of this unit.”

Loki shook the alpha’s hands, noticing how attractive he was. “Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The alpha kissed his hand, winking at him. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Loki couldn’t help but blush, and cleared his throat, gesturing for the architect to follow him. “Should we discuss things in the living room?”

“Certainly. Let me grab my tablet, and I’ll meet you there.”

Loki nodded, making his way to the living room, and sitting down.

The architect sat down next to him then, and pulled up the program where his designs for the suite were located. “I was thinking of a chique, modern redesign like this. How does the brown contrast look to you?”

Loki admitted that it looked nice, but he didn’t really like the style. “Can we do a black and silver color scheme? With white granite countertops? I believe that would look nice.”

The architect made a few adjustments, sketching out something quickly for him. “Something like this?”

Loki nodded hurriedly, liking what he saw. “Yes, exactly like that! And I want a bigger dining room, with enough room for our family. So… eight people?”

“I think that can be arranged,” murmured the architect, smirking at Loki and winking at him again. 

Loki talked things over about his visions for the penthouse until 7, before thanking him, and thanking the contractors, who said they’d meet him tomorrow at his retail space.

Thor would be home in half an hour, so Loki decided that he’d make them dinner, and began to hum to himself, looking forward to seeing Thor. 

Once dinner was made, Loki waited patiently at the barstool countertop, worried when it became 8pm, and Thor still wasn’t home.

He wondered if he should call the alpha, and decided to after hesitating for a moment, rationalizing this decision by telling himself that he was married, and there was nothing wrong with wondering where his husband was this late at night. 

Thor picked up after a few rings, and Loki could hear Thor still typing over the phone. “Hey, Loki.”

Loki couldn’t help but feel happy at hearing Thor’s voice, and smiled, looking over at their dinner. “Hey. I was wondering when you’d be home. It’s getting pretty late.”

He heard Thor sigh then. “I’m going to spend the night here in the office. I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Thor could feel the crushing disappointment radiating through their bond from Loki, and sighed again, not wanting Loki to feel bad. “I can come home, Loki. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

Loki frowned, suddenly not hungry anymore. “It’s alright. I understand. I’ll… see you tomorrow night, then.”

“Loki, I can-”

“It’s alright,” rushed Loki, not wanting to bother Thor. “It’s alright.”

Thor remained silent for a bated breath, before speaking. “I promise, I’ll come home early tomorrow. I’ll be there by 6.”

This helped Loki feel better, and he nodded. “I’ll hold you to it, then. I… I love you.”

“I love you too.” murmured Thor, typing coming from his end of the line.

Loki held back a sigh and hung up, looking over at the dinner he made for them.

He packed up Thor’s portion, and ate his own, feeling sad and… and lonely.

This wasn’t what he imagined when he got married.

He threw a pity party for himself, and sat down to watch TV in the bedroom for a bit, before falling asleep, hating that he felt so lonely.

He decided then that he would do his best to be more independent, and that he would try and be more social.

He hated feeling so alone.

☾✩☽


	7. You're the Worst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!
> 
> Yall are going to hate me for this chapter so much T.T
> 
> BUT everything will always be okay, lovelies. This story WILL turn out happy. I promise :*

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Loki’s meeting with his personal trainer went surprisingly well, and although it was awkward when he learned what having his pelvic floor trained entailed, he stuck it out and decided that he would meet with his trainer every Monday and Thursday.

His meeting with the architect designing the bakery went well also, and it was determined that construction would be finished in three and a half months, in September.

He also surprised himself further by signing up for some cooking classes, and returned home to the penthouse around 5, happy that there weren’t too many people that treated him terribly today.

He knew it had everything to do with his new clothes and haircut.

He’d even got his nails repainted with black gel polish so that they’d last longer, and was determined to make an  _ excellent  _ dinner for himself and Thor tonight.

He finished right at 6 pm, and sat down at the countertop barstool, waiting for Thor to walk through the door.

And a part of him wasn’t even surprised when Thor didn’t.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Thor loved his workflow.

Once he got into it, he could work for hours on end, accomplishing things in an hour that a lesser man usually did in a day.

It wasn’t until it was pitch black outside that Thor realized he had lost track of time.

He mentally berated himself and looked at the time, his heart dropping when he realized it was 10 pm.

_ Shit _ .

He rushed to stand, and locked his computer, pulling out his phone and running out of his office. 

Loki had been waiting for him this entire time, and he felt terrible when he called and the omega’s phone went straight to voicemail, finally taking notice of the hurt and loneliness swirling around through their bond, from Loki.

_ Fuck _ .

Luckily, the Asgardian Enterprises campus was only a few minutes away from the penthouse, and Thor rushed home, speeding down the late night city streets, and praying that Loki would forgive him for fucking up so badly.

He parked his car in the garage and rushed upstairs, scanning his badge and unlocking his penthouse door quicker than he ever had, his heart breaking when he saw how quiet and dark the house was.

Thor slowly walked into their home and closed the door, looking around and noticing how lonely the home felt. “Loki?”

He didn’t hear anything, and walked deeper into the suite, looking into the kitchen to see if Loki was there. “Loki?”

He couldn’t help but take notice of the dinner on the dining room table then and saw the two dinner plates that carried what would’ve been an undoubtedly pleasant meal.

He was a shit alpha.

Thor warily made his way back to their bedroom, noticing that it was cloaked in darkness as well. He didn’t say anything, and set down his briefcase on his dresser, padding over to Loki’s side of the bed and turning on the lamp. 

He was shocked to see that Loki had styled and dyed his hair, and reached out, running his hands through the platinum blonde strands.

No wonder Loki had sounded so excited yesterday.

The omega had been excited to show him his new look.

Thor didn’t know how he could rectify his mistake, and gently caressed Loki’s cheek, his heart breaking once again when he saw that Loki’s eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from crying. 

He was a terrible alpha. 

He didn’t want to wake Loki up and instead changed his clothes, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Packing up the dinner that Loki made, and eating his portion -he felt even worse when he tasted how good the meal was, able to feel how much effort Loki put into the meal- and sighed, debating about what he should do.

He finally decided that he would go into the office later in the day, so that he could have breakfast with Loki and spend some time with him, and settled into bed, wrapping himself around the omega, and resting a gentle hand on Loki’s stomach.

He was shocked to feel that Loki had a small bump, and was horrified to know that he’d missed this milestone.

Nestling himself closer to Loki, Thor kissed the omega’s bondmark softly, praying to the Norns that he did better as an alpha.

Loki didn’t deserve this.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Thor woke up around 8 am and decided to relax in bed with Loki, wanting the omega to wake up in his arms. 

And an hour later, Loki began to stir, confusion on his face when he realized that Thor was still in bed with him.

Loki knew that Thor went into the office at 5 or 6 every morning, and didn’t understand why the alpha was still here with him.

A rush of panic went through him when he realized that Thor might’ve slept through his alarm, and he reached over to shake him awake, surprised to see the alpha staring back at him. “Alpha! What are you still doing here? You have work!”

Thor sighed softly, pulling Loki back into his arms and kissing him gently. “I took a half-day. I’ll go in at 12.”

It hurt Thor to see Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to spend some time with you.”

He could tell that Loki didn’t believe him, and sat up, tenderly holding the omega’s face. “Yesterday was all my fault, Loki. I lost track of time, and I hurt you, and… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, or make you feel as if you weren’t important to me.”

Loki looked away then, wiping at his eyes when he felt them become filled with tears.

This damn pregnancy was making him too emotional.

At least… that was what he told himself.

“You’re a busy person, Thor. There’s nothing that I can do about that.”

He moved to get out of bed, looking up when Thor pulled him into his arms to prevent him from leaving. “Loki, what I did wasn’t okay. It’s not. You don’t deserve this. And… and I don’t want you to feel like you’re not important to me, because you  _ are _ .”

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” spat Loki, pushing at Thor roughly. 

He didn’t want to be held right now.

Thor had never felt so guilty in his  _ life _ , and reached back out for Loki, begging him to stay put. “Loki, I’m  _ sorry _ . Whatever I can do to make it up to you, I will.”

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes again, still hurt by the situation. “Why did you even marry me, Thor? I-I know that you’re a busy person, but… I only see you when you crawl into bed at night. That’s not a marriage.”

Thor sucked in a shocked breath, beginning to panic. Loki was literally the best thing that had ever happened to him, and if Loki was feeling like he might want to back out of their marriage, he knew he needed to agree to whatever Loki wanted, to get him to stay. “Loki, Loki I love you! I do! I’ll reduce my hours, I swear! I’m sorry, I messed up, it’s all my fault, and whatever I can do I will do to rectify this. You mean  _ everything _ to me, and it breaks my heart to know that I broke yours.”

Loki didn’t answer him, beginning to break down in his arms. “I just want to spend time with you without feeling like a  _ goddamn _ burden! I just want to see you! It doesn’t have to be all day, but when I make dinner, I want you to be there! Sometimes I want to curl up on the couch, and have you by my side, watching a silly show with me! Is that too much to ask for?!”

Loki was yelling at this point, and Thor began to calmly reassure him, pulling him into his lap when the omega broke down further.

“I don’t like this! At all! I just want to see you!”

Thor continued to try and calm Loki down, rubbing at his back and kissing his temple. “I’ll do better, Loki. I swear I’ll do better.”

Loki sobbed horribly in Thor’s arms, still feeling impossibly hurt about yesterday. “I want to share moments with you, and I want us to be happy, together! And I’m not happy! I even changed my hair, and was so excited to show you yesterday! And you didn’t even come home! I made dinner for us, and it meant  _ nothing _ !”

Thor was surprised to feel tears in his own eyes, and he hugged Loki tighter, beginning to emit soothing pheromones. “That’s not true, Loki. Everything you do for us means something to me. I’m so sorry for hurting you, love. I’m so sorry.”

Loki took in a shuddering breath, breaking down in Thor’s arms again. “I just want us to be happy, Thor. And I’m not happy. I hate this! I hate this so much!”

Thor held Loki close, trying his best to comfort the omega. “Loki, I am happy. I know I don’t do a good job at showing it, but I am. I  _ hate _ leaving my job for any reason, but I will gladly cast it all away just to spend time with you. You mean everything to me, and I will do whatever I have to, to show you that you’re the most important person in my life.”

Loki sniffed again, pulling back a bit so that he could stare into Thor’s eyes.

It surprised him to see that Thor had tears in his own, too.

“Why do you have to work so  _ much _ ? You work over 60 hours a week… I barely see you… even on our honeymoon, I only saw you at night.” He looked away then, becoming emotional once more. “Are you going to be this way when the baby gets here? Am I going to be alone at night, raising her by myself? Because I don’t want to be married to you if that’s my future.”

Thor’s heart  _ shattered _ when Loki said he didn’t want to be married if this was going to be their life, and he was horrified to realize that he never considered how he would change his working habits for his family.

He had just expected them to mesh into his life, and to be okay with him working 60-80 hours a week.

He took in a shuddering breath, hating that he did this to Loki, hating that he kept messing up, hating that he was such a terrible person.

He honestly didn’t deserve Loki.

“I’ll cut down on my hours, Loki. I’ll be home by 8 every night, and then when our daughter gets here, I’ll be home by 5 or 6 every day. I won’t go into the office until 9 am anymore so that I can wake up with you and have breakfast.”

Loki sniffed, looking up at Thor again. “And you won’t work weekends anymore?”

Thor didn’t hesitate to agree to this, nodding and pressing a soft kiss against Loki’s bondmark. “I won’t work weekends anymore.”

“And you won’t take business trip longer than a week?”

Thor was  _ loathe _ to give up his weeks-long business trips, but staring into Loki’s hopeful and trusting eyes let him know that it would be worth it. “I’ll give those up too. I won’t go on any that last longer than a week.”

“Promise?”

Thor nodded, kissing Loki deeply. “I swear.”

Loki relaxed completely in Thor’s arms then, able to feel the alpha’s sincerity in his words through their bond. 

“I want you to set an alarm on your phone that rings at 7, so that you know to call if you’re going to be late. A-And I don’t want you spending the night at work anymore. Especially when she gets here. I… I don’t want to do this alone, Thor.”

“And you won’t have to,” assured Thor, kissing Loki again. “You won’t have to. I’ll be there every step of the way. And not because I feel forced. I’ll be there because I love you. And I  _ want _ to be with you.”

Loki sniffed, wiping away the last of his tears. He looked deeply into Thor’s deep sea blue eyes and searched them, before nodding, and placing a reassuring kiss against Thor’s lips as well. “I-I forgive you.”

He thought that he would be angrier at Thor for much longer than he was, as he didn’t expect to forgive him so easily.

But Thor apologized, and Loki could feel through their bond that Thor meant everything he said.

He was trusting Thor to actually do what he said he would, he was trusting that Thor would actually change, and although he knew it was dumb, he wanted to believe in his husband.

He trusted this matchmaking process so  _ much _ , and he knew right from the beginning that marrying a complete stranger wouldn’t be easy, but he wanted this to work. He wanted to be happy with Thor, he wanted to raise a family with him, and he wanted the life that he’d always imagined he’d have once he got married.

He had a big heart, but… Thor was on thin ice.

If the alpha messed up like this again, he wouldn’t be as forgiving.

Loki kissed at Thor’s bondmark then, causing the alpha to make a sound deep in his throat. “When do you have to go to work?”

“In three hours.”

Loki hummed softly, kissing Thor here again. “I have a high libido. You’re going to have to be here enough to satisfy that as well.”

Thor laughed softly, moving his hands down to Loki’s rear, and cupping him here. “I’ll do whatever I need to do to keep you by my side, Loki. I love  _ you _ . And I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my days loving you, and adhering to my promise to give you the world.”

Loki was finally satisfied, and hummed again, kissing Thor against his lips. “Are you against makeup sex?”

Thor shifted them until Loki was on his back in their bed, coming to rest between his legs. “That’s the best type of sex.”

Loki laughed softly as Thor traced kisses down his neck and torso, shifting and kicking his night shorts off.

Thor immediately took one of Loki’s smooth and pale thighs in his hands, and kissed him here, locking eyes with the omega. 

Loki almost melted under Thor’s touch, and spread himself a bit, closing his eyes and letting out a low moan when Thor traced kisses down his thigh.

Thor made his way to Loki’s flaccid length and kissed him here, taking him in his hand and running it up and along his hardening shaft.

His tongue found itself at the base of Loki’s cock, and he let go of his thighs to rest a hand on Loki’s hips, holding him in place while his other hand came to roll Loki’s testes, running his thumb along the seam, and causing Loki to bite his lower lip, moaning again. 

Thor worked Loki until he smelled the hint of his slick, and released his testes, going lower, and attaching his tongue to Loki’s rim. 

He spread the muscle flat against Loki and released Loki’s hip, reaching above him to grab a pillow.

Pulling away, he helped sit Loki’s hips on top of the pillow to make things a bit easier on his neck, and spread Loki again, tongue right back on him.

Loki squirmed as Thor continued to lick at him, his toes curling when the alpha’s tongue pushed its way in.

Grasping at the sheets, Loki let out a breathless sound, spreading himself even more when Thor lifted him up a bit, folding him into the mattress. 

Thor’s tongue went into him deeper then, and he reached up, beginning to jerk Loki’s cock in time to his movements, not stopping until the omega cried out and climaxed.

Beard drenched, Thor wiped at his lips, shooting Loki a possessive look.

Loki felt himself tremble, and he opened his arms, wrapping them around Thor as the alpha’s lips connected to his, his tongue traversing into his mouth, and allowing him to taste himself.

Loki reached down to stroke at Thor through his night pants, and the alpha groaned, using a hand to push them down so that he could kick them off.

Slanting his lips against Loki’s bondmark, Thor aligned himself with Loki, sucking at the omega’s scent gland as he pushed himself into the omega’s slickened warmth.

Loki arched in his hold, grasping at Thor and crying out when he began to move, begging him to thrust harder.

Thor obliged and sat up, grasping at Loki’s thighs, and snapping his hips forcefully into the omega, holding him in place as he fucked him into the mattress.

Seeing Loki’s small bump made Thor feel a rush of possessiveness, and he gripped Loki tighter, grasping at his hips, and angling himself in a way that he knew would drive Loki crazy.

Loki squirmed in Thor’s hold, the relentless stimulation enough to cause him to arch and see stars when he climaxed again.

Feeling Loki pulse and spasm around him drew Thor in, and he snapped into him at lightspeed, groaning loudly when he came, his fluid movements stuttering for just a moment.

He slowed down as he crashed through the waves, and groaned again, letting Loki’s hips fall back onto the bed, and stooping over to take the omega’s lips with his.

Loki’s tongue ran along the length of his own, and the omega took Thor’s hands, placing them at his sides so that the alpha would run them along the length of his torso.

Thor did just that, and brushed the pads of his thumbs against Loki’s sensitive nipples, kissing the omega deeper when he shuddered in his hold.

Loki broke their kiss to pant, his eyes fluttering closed when Thor began to kiss at his neck again. “A-Alpha-”

Thor rutted against Loki, not surprised that he was hard again. 

He and Loki hadn’t had sex since they got back from their honeymoon. 

Loki sensed this and pushed back at Thor, wanting him to move. “Let me ride you.”

Thor kissed Loki quickly before shifting in bed, resting against the headboard of their bed, and helping Loki steady himself.

Once Loki was on his knees, he reached behind him and grabbed Thor, stroking him a few times before guiding him to his entrance, and beginning to sink down. 

His jaw fell open as he did so, and he immediately began to rock his hips, adjusting to Thor from this angle and grasping at the alpha’s shoulders so that he could have more fluid movements.

Thor snapped his hips up into Loki, meeting him thrust for thrust, and loving the way that the omega tightened around him the closer he got to climaxing.

Finally, he managed to push Loki over the edge, the omega’s cum spurting onto the alpha’s shirt. 

He didn’t stop moving his hips until Thor climaxed again as well, slowly coming to a stop.

Locking eyes with Thor, Loki immediately took his lips with his own, making a soft sound when Thor surged forward to return his kiss, deepening it and pulling Loki close.

He could feel that Loki felt much more secure about their relationship now, and kissed him one more time before pulling back, staring deeply into the omega’s sage green eyes. “Are we okay?”

Loki nodded breathlessly, kissing Thor again. “We’re okay.”

Thor snuck a hand down to Loki’s small bump, rubbing it gently. “I’m sorry that I didn’t notice you were showing.”

Loki had a bitter smile on his face. “Just… don’t forget to notice anything else.”

“Like your new hair?” murmured the alpha, running his hands through the platinum strands. “I like it. It’s different.”

Loki widened his eyes, happy that Thor liked it. “Is it?”

Thor kissed him again, wanting to reassure him. “It’s a nice look.”

Loki hummed with excitement, his fingers tracing aimless circles into the skin on Thor’s back. “I like it too, but… I think I will go back to black, in a month or two.”

Thor kissed Loki’s neck, hoping to soothe any fears in his heart about his appearance.    
“Whatever color you choose, you will always look beautiful to me.”

“Even if I dye my hair hot pink?”

Thor snorted, knowing Loki would never do that. “We might have to have a conversation about that.”

Loki snorted as well, climbing out of Thor’s lap. “Want to shower before breakfast? I know you have to leave soon.”

Thor sat up as well, following Loki into their bathroom and their massive shower. “Do you want to go again?”

Loki laughed as Thor pinched his bottom, debating about it. “Maybe tomorrow? I’m still tired from riding you, and a bit sore.”

Thor kissed his bondmark, not wanting him to worry. 

The pair showered and got dressed, relieved that their chef cooked breakfast.

Thor knew he made the right decision to take a half-day today, and spoke about anything and everything with Loki, kissing him goodbye once it reached 11:30.

He was sad to go, but he knew that Loki felt more comfortable about their relationship, so for that he was thankful. 

He managed to arrive in the building around 11:50, and parked in his assigned space, getting out and heading into the building.

Everyone seemed to be shocked that he was coming in so late, but he brushed them off, knowing that he had a meeting to get to. 

He wasn’t happy to see that he was one of the last ones to arrive, and sat down, raising an eyebrow at everyone. “What?”

“We’re just shocked to see that you took a half-day. You’ve come in at 5 or 6 since you started here.”

Thor frowned, not impressed by their prying. 

“Well, I’m married. I can’t do things the way I used to.”

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” joked another alpha, getting snorts or chuckles out of everyone around the table.

“Hopefully it lasts longer than your marriage, Erik,” responded Thor, shooting the alpha an unimpressed look. “It’s been three months, so… I think that's longer than anything you’ve had.”

Everyone averted their gazes then, not wanting Thor to attack them next.

The alpha he responded to looked away, annoyed. “It was just a joke…”

Thor looked over and met his best friend Freyr’s eyes, refusing to feel guilty for what he said.

Freyr just rolled his eyes and sighed, looking forward as the meeting began. 

It lasted no longer than 30 minutes, and afterward, Thor stood up, itching to get back to his office.

“Thor, wait up.”

Thor slowed a bit, waiting for Freyr to catch up to him. “What? I have a lot to catch up on, Freyr. I can’t talk.”

Freyr followed Thor down the hall and to an elevator. “I just want to check in on my dear friend. I haven’t heard from you since you left for Tahiti.”

Thor made a face at this. “Because I was busy getting to know my spouse.”

The elevator pinged as they arrived at the top floor, so Thor got off, annoyed when Freyr followed him into his office.

“How is it? Being married, I mean.”

Thor sighed, knowing that his friend wouldn’t leave him alone until he talked to him for a few minutes.

“... I don’t know. I love him, and I’m relieved that we get along so well, but… he’s so young. And… and I keep making dumb mistakes. And he’s pregnant, and-”

“Wait, he’s _ pregnant _ ?”

Thor nodded, settling down into his chair and sighing. “Yes. He’s due the third week of December.”

Freyr counted on his fingers, gasping again. “You agreed to have a kid on your wedding night? I thought you hated kids.”

“I do,” sighed Thor, leaning his head back and looking out of the floor to ceiling window in his office. “But I like mine. It’s a female alpha, and… and I’m happy.”

Freyr laughed to himself then. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Thor found a small smile gracing his lips then. “You and me both.”

“Why do you think you keep hurting him?”

“I work too much, according to him. And he’s right. I worked the whole second half of our honeymoon, and he barely saw me. Last night, I told him I’d be home by 6, and… and I didn’t get home until 10:15. The night before that, I didn’t even come home.”

His friend frowned deeply when he heard this. “Thor… Thor that’s terrible. Like… really bad. You shouldn’t be proud of that.”

“And I’m  _ not _ . I feel like shit. But I’ve been working like this my entire life. I don’t know how to stop now that I’m married and have a kid on the way.”

“Well stop working until 8 pm, for starters. And come in at a normal time, like everyone else.”

Thor frowned, as he knew that he needed to make the changes he promised Loki he would make. It was just hard for him, as he’d been a certain way for years.

He knew though that whatever discomfort he felt about changing was  _ nothing _ compared to the hurt and pain Loki felt when he chose work over him.

“I already agreed that I’d be home by 8 on weekdays, and that I wouldn’t work weekends,  _ and _ I said that I wouldn’t go on business trips lasting longer than a week. I also agreed that I’d go into the office around 8 or 9 every morning so that we could eat breakfast together!”

“Oh wow, you’re so merciful.” deadpanned his friend, not impressed. “Thor, you’re married. It’s not just  _ you _ anymore. This kid really loves you, and he’s probably worried sick, wondering if he’s wanting too much to desire a husband that doesn’t live, breathe, and eat work.”

“I know that…” murmured the alpha, looking away. “I can’t just change overnight, Freyr. I’ve already tried my best to be nicer to him, and not snap at him, and although it’s a bit easier, it’s still hard.”

“Thor, no one ever said change was easy. Because it’s not. It takes work and  _ effort _ . From both parties. Loki is forcing himself to become better and to change in the best ways possible for you, undoubtedly. You need to be willing to do the same for him.”

This resonated with Thor, and he sighed, knowing that his friend was right. “I’ll… I’ll try harder then. I know Loki deserves it.”

His friend stood up then, moving to leave. “You deserve it too, Thor. You’ve been working hard your entire life. And now it’s time to finally enjoy it.”

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Thor thought about what Freyr said all day, and decided that he needed to do his best to make them both happy.

And that started with doing things outside of his comfort zone.

Around 3 o’clock, Thor took a break, and instead of only allowing himself 10 minutes for lunch, he decided that he would call Loki, and speak to him until 3:30. 

He decided that he would also surprise Loki and come home around 6 today.

He requested a face call from Loki, and waited for the omega to answer, a gentle smile on his face now that Loki was on screen. “Hello, love.”

Loki blushed deeply, happy to see Thor as well. “Hey… is everything okay?”

Thor nodded, taking a bite of his meal. “Everything’s fine. I’m just on my lunch break, and figured I’d check-in and see how your day was going.”

Loki was  _ floored _ to hear this, and blushed even deeper, absentmindedly tucking a section of his hair behind his ear. “Thank you!”

It made Thor a bit sad to see how surprised Loki was, and he told himself again that he would have to try harder to make things work between them.

“What have you done today?”

Loki hummed softly, and Thor could see that he was sitting down outside in the building’s pool area. “I wanted to go for a swim. I’m trying to get out more and be social so that I’m not stuck inside every day.”

Hearing that Loki was working on being more independent made Thor happy, and he smiled again, wanting to know if Loki had been successful meeting anyone. “Any luck making friends?”

Loki sighed softly, looking out across the water at a group of omegas laughing and having fun. “Not yet, but… one day I’ll work up the courage.”

“And that’s all I’m wanting,” assured Thor. “I know this life is strange for you, but taking it a little bit at a time should make things easier. Have you spoken to any of your coworkers?”

“No… I’m not very close to any of them. Oh, that reminds me, Alpha. I bought a retail space in the building for my bakery. I signed the lease two days ago.”

Thor was surprised, raising an eyebrow at the omega. “All by yourself?”

Loki rolled his eyes then, an amused smile on his face. “I’m not a child, Thor. I’m a business owner too. I know how to do things like this.”

“That wasn’t my intention to make you feel that way; forgive me.”

Loki waved his hand, not offended. “No worries, Alpha. How is your day going?”

“Pretty good, actually. Everyone joked with me about coming in late today, but… other than that, they’re leaving me alone so that I can work.”

Loki looked at the time, knowing that Thor only allowed himself 10 minutes to eat or snack during the workday. “I should probably allow you to return to that. I love you though, and you calling to check on me made me happy. Thank you.”

“I can talk for a few more minutes, Loki. I don’t mind.”

Loki waved him away then, satisfied that Thor even called him. “It’s okay. We can talk more when you come home.”

“Alright… well, I love you. I’ll see you tonight.”

Loki waved goodbye and smiled before hanging up, and once he did, Thor couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

Being with Loki really made him happy, and he decided that he would pick the omega up something nice to wear from the jewelers today.

A loud knock on his door brought him from his mind, and he frowned, calling for whoever it was to come in.

To his complete surprise, his father entered, an annoyed look on his face. “Why do you always cause all of my problems, Thor?”

Thor widened his eyes in indignation, getting annoyed. “What the hell did I do? I’ve been good today.”

Odin huffed, sitting down in one of the chairs across from Thor’s desk. “Telling Erik that you hope your marriage lasts longer than his ever did is not being “good”, boy.”

Thor scoffed, refusing to feel bad about this. “He made a snide remark about Loki leaving me! What was I supposed to do, laugh along with everyone else? You know I don’t like these people, Father.”

Odin growled low in his throat, annoyed. “You should be worried about Loki leaving you, after the shit you pulled yesterday.”

Thor stilled, narrowing his eyes at his father. “How do you know about that?”

“Because your mother called Loki to see how he was adjusting after moving into the building and was horrified that your  _ pregnant _ wife was alone, crying and distraught.”

Thor had a bewildered expression on his face. “Who told you about the pregnancy?”

“That isn’t what’s important, Thor!” barked Odin, making Thor snap his mouth shut. “What did your mother and I tell you about this? If he divorces you,  _ I _ lose half my fortune! I thought marrying you off would knock some sense into you, but it just seemed to make you a bigger idiot than you already were!”

Thor remained silent, knowing that his father was right.

Odin shook his head then, still irate. “If you think you’re getting the damn company after treating your omega like that, you’re sorely mistaken. I don’t care if he’s pregnant and you’re married, that will not make me give this company to you. Until I see you  _ respecting _ your wife, and helping him through this pregnancy, and  _ raising _ this child the way you should, you’re not getting shit.”

Thor scoffed again, pissed. “I’m doing my best! I can’t just change my personality in three months!” He huffed then, meeting his father’s fearsome gaze. “I already agreed that I wouldn’t come home later than 8, I wouldn’t spend the night in the office anymore, I won’t go on business trips longer than a week,  _ and _ that I wouldn’t work at all when I came home! What more do you want from me?”

Odin shot him a cool look then. “I want you to love him. That’s what I want Thor. You’re not getting this company until every ounce of greed has left your heart. And I mean that.”

Thor babbled, at a loss for words. “I-I do love him! I tell him whenever I can!”

Odin sighed and shook his head, trying to not explode at Thor again and failing. “Thor, I know I raised you to be a certain way, but I didn’t raise you to be a fucking  _ idiot _ ! Are you seriously like this?! Your mother was horrified that Loki was so miserable, and she is the  _ only _ reason Loki is there right now, giving you a second chance!”

Thor squared his jaw, knowing that his father had every right to curse him out.

“This job isn’t the most important thing, Thor.” sighed Odin, trying to calm down again. “When your mother saw how happy you were to see Loki on your wedding day, she cried in relief for hours. Hours! She finally thought that you were turning over a new leaf, and that you were trying to be happy. Your job will always be here, Thor, and the precious moments with Loki won’t. He’s carrying your firstborn child, and you’re working 12 hour days. Do you even care? Can you even see anyone but yourself? The company will not fall apart if you work a regular workday, and take the weekends off.”

The air between them was strained, then.

Thor exhaled deeply, pissed that his father was calling him out, and even more pissed that he’d fucked up so royally throughout the entire marriage.

“And you worked on your honeymoon? When I gave you  _ specific _ instructions to pay attention to your wife and get to know him better? Loki says that he only saw you at night during the last three weeks of your anniversary. And then you had the  _ gall _ to work the day you returned home, knowing that Loki was terrified to be in this environment! If you had been there, we wouldn’t have had the situation occur at the gym in the building!  _ Stop _ fucking things up! Just let yourself enjoy this, and let yourself be happy!”

Thor sensed that his father was finished with his tirade, and hearing everything that he’d done to Loki being thrown back in his face didn’t make him feel any better.

All he could mutter was a measly “I’ll try harder. I know he deserves it” before his father sighed and stood.

“I just want you to be happy for once in your life, boy.”

Thor watched his father leave then, exhaling and leaning his head back in his chair.

Fuck.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Loki was too hungry to wait for Thor to come home to eat dinner, so around 5:30 he made himself an early dinner, a hand absentmindedly coming to stroke at his small stomach. “What am I going to do with you, sweet girl? Your Papa isn’t going to be home for a few hours, so it’s just me and you.”

He felt a bit silly, talking to his daughter, but he was lonely, and continued, stirring his pasta in the pot a few times before pouring in the sauce he wanted. “I’m excited to meet you though… and I find myself wondering who you’ll look like. You’re an alpha, so you might take after your father.” A small smile graced his face then. “I hope you look like me, though. But don’t tell Papa.”

“I hope she looks like you too.”

Loki squawked when he felt Thor’s strong arms wrap lovingly around his torso, dropping his wooden spoon into the pot.

Thor laughed softly, kissing Loki’s cheek. “Hello, love.”

Loki turned in Thor’s arms, kissing him quickly. “When did you get home? And why are you here so early? I thought you were at work.”

Thor kissed him again, before leaning down and kissing his bondmark. “I finished early, today, and decided to come home instead of starting a new file.”

Loki blushed deeply, touched by the gesture. “Oh…”

Thor crouched down then, lifting up Loki’s shirt to kiss his small bump. “How is our princess?”

Loki was blown away by how affectionate Thor was being, and couldn’t help but smile, running a calm hand through Thor’s hair. “Everything’s fine. I wasn’t too nauseous today, so I think my body is finally getting used to this pregnancy.”

Thor kissed the center of Loki’s stomach again and stood up, pecking Loki’s lips for a final time. “What are you making for dinner?”

“Just chicken alfredo. I had a craving for it.”

“Is there anything I can help with?”

Loki blushed again, looking over at Thor and almost melting when he felt the genuine love and desire to help, pour from Thor. “Maybe get two plates? I’m finished cooking.”

Thor nodded, opening a cabinet and getting two plates. He set them down on a counter and watched Loki plate the pasta, before taking a plate for himself and following him to their dining room.

While talking to Loki, Thor brushed away thoughts of working in his office, knowing that getting to know the omega better, and building their connection, was more important.

And when Loki fell asleep in his embrace while watching a silly rom-com, Thor felt happy that he was allowing himself to finally enjoy moments like this.

Because… he wanted them to be happy too.

  
✬⭒✭⭒✮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't crucify Thor T.T
> 
> Lol jk, he was a complete ass for doing what he did to Loki, and I know Loki was way too forgiving with him. IDK, I tried my best to explain Loki's side of things and why he forgave Thor so easily. Plus I also started thinking about trying to still make this relationship as realistic as possible, as I don't think those in a marriage would be so easy to just end it all over something like one of the partners forgetting to come home early when they promised.
> 
> IDK, let me know how you think Loki should've handled what Thor did, if you're willing. I like discussing my stories with all of you, and the parts you do and don't like, as well as the reasons why. It helps me grow as a writer, and helps me feeling like I'm connecting with you all. None of my friends IRL ship Thorki, so you guys are all I have T.T


	8. I Think I'm Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Loki makes some friends and has an awesome day in this chapter!
> 
> Our boy deserves it, considering what he's been going through in this story T.T
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Now that he was 12 weeks pregnant, Loki was elated to see that he’d “popped”.

His small pudge was now a full-fledged bump, and he often found himself staring at it proudly after he showered or changed clothes, excited that he was officially showing now.

Thor was surprisingly very attached to his stomach and kissed it every morning and every night, much to Loki’s amusement.

“5 more reps, Loki!” 

Loki groaned and pulled down the bar on the workout machine, straining to lift the 5-pound weights attached to each side. “Ian, give me a break! I’m pregnant!”

His personal trainer tutted, coming into Loki’s sight of vision. “That’s not an excuse, Loki. There are pregnant omegas here who run marathons during month nine of pregnancy. Come on, give me 5 more.”

Loki grunted, straining to lift the weights.

Ian encouraged him through it and cheered when he finished the last one, ruffling Loki’s hair. “Good! I knew you could do it!”

Loki groaned, weakly swatting Ian’s hand away. “Get your sweaty hand out of my hair. I just got it done yesterday.”

His personal trainer laughed, reaching out a hand to help Loki stand. “You’ve been working out for 45 minutes. I think it’s time to get a smoothie and call it a day.”

“Oh thank the Norns!” gasped Loki, standing and groaning again. “I swear you exist to kill me. All of you trainers gain a sick, twisted pleasure out of making us suffer.”

Ian snorted, putting the weights back and cleaning off the machine for the next user. “You’re absolutely right. We all salivate at the thought that you guys are dying on these machines.”

Loki stretched out his sore muscles, relieved that his body was beginning to become toned. “I thought you said I was getting a smoothie.”

“Patience, young one.” murmured his trainer, a soft smile on his face. 

Loki groaned again, waiting for Ian to finish before following him to the stairs. “Do I have to walk up all of these steps? Can’t we just take the elevator?”

“You didn’t even work your legs today, Loki. Come on, the quicker we get up these steps, the quicker you get a smoothie.”

Loki had admittedly become addicted to these smoothies, and powered through his exhaustion, getting to the fourth level of the gym. “Fucking  _ finally _ !”

He sped over to the smoothie line and pulled out his black card, relieved that he was able to cut in front of everyone else, not feeling an ounce of guilt anymore.

Other than a few disgruntled sighs, Loki didn’t hear much complaining, and grabbed his smoothie once it was finished, meeting his trainer over at a table so that they could go over training for Thursday.

“Hey, Loki. Since Thursday is your leg day, I was thinking we could push the session to an hour.”

Loki frowned, not happy to hear this. “Why?”

“I want to work on your pelvic floor muscles for 15 minutes instead of 5. It’s very important to get them as strong as possible before delivery.”

Loki nodded, agreeing to this. “That’s fine.”

“I also wanted to incorporate some gentle yoga poses for you to do every morning.”

Loki tsked, but agreed, pulling out his phone when it began to vibrate.

He saw that it was Thor calling him, and blushed, getting excited. 

He accepted his request for a face call and smiled, greeting his husband. “Hey.”

Thor raised a confused eyebrow at Loki, noticing how exhausted he was. “Hey, where are you? You’re not at home.”

Loki sipped at his smoothie, nodding. “I’m at the gym. I just finished working out.”

Thor felt as if he heard that Loki was prancing around, growing flowers in a garden and singing music. “What?”

The omega snorted, amused by Thor’s reaction. “I started working out a few weeks ago. The doctor said it was good for the baby.”

Thor was floored. “Why didn’t you tell me? I can work out with you in the mornings before I go to work, and help train you.”

Loki made a face at this. “Thor, there is nothing on this earth that will ever make me wake up at 5 or 6 in the morning, to work out.”

Loki was surprised to see that Thor seemed crushed by the statement, and he rushed to appease him. “I work out with my trainer on Mondays and Thursdays. Why don’t we head to the gym on Saturday afternoon, and work out together for an hour?”

He was relieved to see a smile back on Thor’s face. “That works. Maybe we could go to lunch afterward, and shop around a bit?”

Loki smiled, happy that Thor was putting so much effort into spending time with him. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll be upstairs in a few minutes, so after I shower, we can head to the baby’s 12-week appointment.”

“Alright, well I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too.”

After ending the call with Thor, Loki looked up, surprised to see a shocked expression on Ian’s face. “What?”

“I-I didn’t know you could actually be nice to someone. I’ve never seen you smile like that before.”

“Because you’re always making me push my physical limits every time I see you. I can’t be nice when I feel like I’m dying.”

Ian hummed then, a thoughtful look on his face. “Would you like to meet up outside of training then? Maybe for a quick bite to eat?”

Loki hummed softly as well, debating about this. He  _ did _ need friends, so after coming to the conclusion that the sociable Ian would possibly lead him to more people to get to know, he nodded. “Sure. How does Wednesday afternoon sound?”

“It sounds like a deal,” answered his trainer, getting up and helping Loki stand as well. “Now I’ve got to get to my next client. I’ll see you Wednesday, Loki.”

Loki waved goodbye, leaving the gym and heading upstairs to the penthouse. Thor was in their bedroom changing when he got there, and he made his way over to his side, placing a quick kiss in greeting against his lips. “Hey.”

Thor returned his kiss, surprised to see Loki so sweaty. “What did your trainer do to you? You look exhausted.”

“Because I am,” complained Loki, walking into their closet. “The construction workers changing our home woke me up around 8, and then when I worked out today, Ian decided to up my weight lifting to 10 pounds instead of 5. I feel like I’m dying.”

Thor froze at the mention of that name, getting flashbacks to when his parents and Marigold almost made him marry a male alpha named Ian. “Ian?”

Loki nodded, headed to the bathroom to shower. “Yeah, Ian is my trainer. Do you know him?”

Thor shook his head, knowing that this Ian was someone completely different from the Ian he’d almost been forced to marry. “Not at all.”

Loki lathered himself with lavender soap and washed himself and his hair quickly, before stepping out of the shower. “The appointment is at 3. What time is it?”

“2. We should get there in enough time.”

Loki tutted, exiting the bathroom and drying his hair. “I can’t wait until I dye my hair back to black next week. This platinum color is not for me.”

Thor laughed softly, looking up and leering at Loki’s naked form. “Although the platinum color is nice, I miss your raven hair, too.”

Loki winked and shook his hips at Thor when he noticed him staring, causing the alpha to laugh. “If you do that again we’ll be late for our appointment.”

Loki stopped teasing the alpha and began to get dressed. “Are you busy on the third Saturday of the month?”

Thor nodded, sitting down on their bed. “I’ve blocked out that Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for a trip.”

Loki’s face fell then. “Oh…”

“I blocked it out  _ because _ I know it’s your birthday weekend, and I planned a nice trip for us out of the city. It’s pretty hot out now that it’s summer, so I booked a flight to Finland. The weather usually doesn’t go over 70 degrees in June.”

Loki’s heart skipped a beat, and he gasped, whirling towards Thor. “Are you serious?”

Thor nodded, laughing when Loki jumped in his arms. “I know that’s the setting of your favorite book, so… I think it would nice to go see the land that inspired your favorite author.”

Loki gasped again, eyes wide in disbelief. “How’d you know that?!”

Thor kissed Loki softly then. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I pay attention.”

Loki had the sweetest look on his face, and Thor  _ loved _ it, unable to stop himself from kissing the omega again. “I wanted to make your birthday special for you.”

Loki couldn’t stop grinning, absolutely over the moon that Thor planned something so sweet for him. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” murmured the alpha, holding Loki closer and kissing his bondmark. “You’ll be 15 weeks then, and not too big to miss out on any activities. We’ll have fun.”

“But what about work?” murmured Loki, remembering how Thor worked every day during the last half of their honeymoon.

“I am for the first time in my life, leaving my work phone behind. I’m not taking it with me.”

Loki inhaled sharply, floored by the answer. 

Thor took his work phone everywhere.

Absolutely  _ everywhere _ .

“You’re really going to leave it behind?”

“I am. This trip is all about you.”

“And… and you won’t forget about me once we get back?”

Thor quirked up an eyebrow at Loki, not understanding why he felt this way. “Why would I forget about you?”

“Anytime we get back from doing something together, you always rush to work, and… and I fall to the back burner for the next few days.”

Thor didn’t miss the bitter tone to Loki’s voice. Sighing softly, he reached to caress Loki’s face, drawing the omega closer to him so that he could kiss him. “I’m sorry. I will work on this. You are important to me, Loki.  _ Very _ important.”

Loki made a face at this, deciding that he didn’t want to ruin the moment. “I don’t want to be late for the baby’s appointment. Why don’t we head out?”

Thor frowned slightly, but nodded anyway, letting it go.

He knew that he’d let Loki down a multitude of times, and it was up to his actions to prove his words to the omega.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Thor was surprised to see Loki getting dressed Wednesday afternoon.

It was 11, and they’d just finished breakfast, so Thor was on the way to work. He wanted to spend some extra time with Loki today and decided to take a half-day. “Going somewhere?”

Loki nodded, debating about the outfit he wanted to wear today. “I’m meeting my trainer. He invited me out to lunch, and I need friends here, so I agreed.”

Thor hummed softly, a part of him relieved that Loki was trying to establish himself. “That’s wonderful. Call me when you get home and tell me how it went.”

Hearing this made Loki happy, and he nodded, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “I will definitely do that.”

The pair parted with a kiss, and Loki made his way downstairs to the retail area of the building, meeting Ian at the entrance.

The handsome alpha looked nice in casual clothes, and he seemed to feel the same about Loki, shooting the omega an appreciative look. “Wow, you look nice.”

Loki rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his face. “Because I’m not covered in sweat.”

“You look stunning covered in sweat too.”

Loki blushed slightly, disregarding the statement. “Where would you like to eat?”

Ian shrugged, following Loki, and nodding at various people he knew while they walked. “You’re the pregnant one, so why don’t you pick? Whatever you’re craving, my treat.”

“Then I want an entire tub of cookie dough ice cream.” joked Loki, leading them to a Vietnamese restaurant. 

“As long as you’re ready to work it off tomorrow.” retorted the alpha, smirking at him.

“Hell no. I’ll be damned if I have to do more work than necessary. Any sweets will be sneaked by me in the privacy of my own home.”

The pair paused their joking to greet the hostess, and were led to a table, menus being given to them.

“Go easy on me, Loki. I know you’re rich but I’m not.”

Loki quirked up an eyebrow at the alpha. “Doesn’t this company pay its employees really well?”

“They  _ do _ , but I’m not willing to drop $200 on a meal in one sitting.”

“You and me both,” sighed Loki, looking over everything and making a face. “Everything is so expensive here. Let me pay for us. You can make it up to me later.”

Ian looked over everything as well. “Norns, you’re right. I think the cheapest plate here is $80.”

Loki had been getting tired of existing in this building and side of town since he returned from his honeymoon, and although he’d been hiding here since paparazzi weren’t allowed in the building, he figured that he could be a big boy and try and venture out.

“Let’s leave. I have the desire to visit one of my bakeries in the city.”

He sent a quick text to his bodyguards -the stoic alphas followed him  _ everywhere _ , and although he knew they were there, they always hid in plain sight, to give Loki a sense of privacy- and let them know his plans, gesturing for Ian to follow him. “I’ll drive.”

Ian shot up, rushing to follow Loki. “I can drive, it’s fine.”

Loki waved his hand. “Thor doesn’t want me riding in other people’s cars. He’s a bit protective.”

“Yikes… that’s possessive.”

Loki bristled at the comment, glaring at his trainer. “Thor is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Everything he does is done for a reason.”

“Alright…”

The pair made their way out of the restaurant in silence, and Loki didn’t feel bad for rushing to Thor’s defense and snapping at his trainer. 

Regardless of whatever anyone said, Thor was a wonderful alpha, and although he wasn’t perfect, he still tried his best.

And that’s all Loki could ask for.

Making their way to the lower level parking garages, Loki unlocked his car, getting in and pressing his thumb where the ignition normally would be, starting the car.

Ian whistled, shocked by the display of wealth. “Norns, the car can’t start without a fingerprint?”

“Thor insisted that I get this car. He said it was safe, and it looks nice, so I don’t mind.”

“Your alpha seems to be really protective over you…”

“Well of course he is,” scoffed Loki, pulling out of his spot, and heading up so that he could exit the garage. “He’s my husband. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ian remained silent until Loki pulled onto the highway. “I’m sorry. I’m not wanting you to feel like you have to keep defending him.”

“But?”

“ _ But _ , your husband does have a reputation for not being the nicest guy.”

Loki shot him a withering look then, which caused the alpha to babble. “That doesn’t mean he  _ isn’t _ a nice guy! I-I was just worried. You’re a good person, and deserve to be treated nicely as well.”

Loki had a deep-set frown on his face. “Thor is a good alpha. I love him. And he loves me. We’re happy.”

“Alright, I’ll drop it. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Thank you.”

They sat in silence until Loki arrived at his bakery, a part of himself happy to be back “home”.

Exiting the vehicle, Loki tried to not simmer when people on the streets began to point and gasp at him, their phones being whipped out to take pictures.

Ian whistled, taking note of all of this. “You’re famous, apparently. It’s easy to forget that sort of thing, living inside Alfheim.”

“Tell me about it,” sighed Loki, heading into his store.

Everyone went completely silent when he walked in, the patrons floored to see him.

Loki forced himself to continue on, not wanting to run back to the penthouse and the safety that it offered him. “We make the  _ best _ chocolate-filled croissants. I’ve been craving one for the longest time now.”

“Then I would love to try one. I’ll pretend I don’t notice you eating one, either.”

Loki snorted, heading to his counter and greeting one of his employees, ordering some tea, and two chocolate-filled croissants. 

He gestured for Ian to follow him over to a secluded booth, and sat down, taking a bite of the pastry. “Norns! I’ve missed this.”

Ian took a bite as well, humming appreciatively. “I think I have to agree with you. This is quite tasty.”

Loki took another bite, moaning softly. “Norns, it’s been so long.”

He pretended not to notice the way Ian’s eyes narrowed in on him when he moaned softly. 

He and the alpha spoke about aimless things while they ate, and after finishing, they decided that they would walk around the area, wanting some fresh air.

Loki was  _ not _ happy to see paparazzi outside when he left the bakery and signaled for his bodyguards to stand next to him, not wanting to take any chances.

Immediately the burly alphas made their way to Loki’s sides, intimidating the paparazzi, and making them take a few steps back.

_ Thank the Norns _ .

Ian seemed shocked by the appearance of the two alphas and looked around nervously as well. “Y-You have bodyguards?”

Loki nodded, continuing to sip at his drink. “I do. After almost being thrown out of the gym by your old boss, Thor demanded that I take these men everywhere I go. And I do.”

“I never see them during your sessions, though…”

“They hide in plain sight, to give the illusion that I’m alone, and to help me feel like I have privacy.” He shot a fearsome glare at a beta man with a large camera that got too close to him. “I hate this so much, honestly.”

Ian made a soft sound then. “Do you wish you would’ve been matched to someone that wasn’t rich or famous?”

Loki looked down, too ashamed to admit that this thought crossed his mind one too many times.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. The marriage is still new, and you’re both figuring out how to adjust to each other’s lifestyles. This will take time.”

This put a small smile on Loki’s face. “You are right about that.”

He and Ian walked around for about an hour, before heading back to the bakery, and returning to Alfheim. 

And once he got home, Loki was relieved that he’d pushed himself out of his comfort zone, and went out with someone that wasn’t Thor.

He remembered that the alpha was wanting him to call and update him about his day, so he sat out on their veranda, looking out at the beautiful city spread beneath.

Thor answered his request for a face call during the 2nd ring and smiled, happy to see Loki. “Hey. How was your outing?”

Loki sighed, happy to see Thor but bothered that the paparazzi had been so annoying. “It was fun until they started taking pictures of me and trying to approach me.”

“The bodyguards kept them away, right?”

Loki laughed to himself, a part of himself always happy when Thor showed how protective he was over him. “They did. I did curse a few of the paparazzi out though, so… I’m sure that will lead to an exciting headline.”

Hearing this put an amused smile on Thor’s face. “I’m glad you’re alright. I promise that as time goes on, they’ll be less interested in your life. They just care right now because our marriage is so new.”

“I can only hope you're right…” murmured Loki, deciding that he wanted to talk about something else with Thor.

Talking to the alpha really made him happy, and knowing that Thor cared about his day, and actually wanted to hear about every detail made him happy as well.

Their marriage wasn’t perfect, but… they  _ were _ trying.

And that’s all they could ask of each other. 

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Loki’s back hurt terribly, and he hated it.

He was currently 18 weeks along, and by this point, he told himself that he and Thor were only having one baby.

His stomach wasn’t even as big as it was going to get yet, and he was already miserable.

It was a Thursday, so Loki decided that he would wake up a bit earlier, and head to the spa to get a back massage before working out.

He still hadn’t made any other friends besides Ian -there  _ were _ a few omegas in his cooking classes that were friendly, but Loki wasn’t too sure about them yet- so for now, he was still lonely.

Now that’d he’d been in the building so long, almost everyone here knew who he was, and who he was married to, so they usually left him alone, dirty looks or snide comments being the worst treatment that he received now.

He’d survived high school, so he could definitely survive this.

He entered the spa by scanning his black badge, heading to the front desk and ignoring the stuffy middle-aged omegas that sent him dirty looks.

He often thought about snapping at them, just to see the looks on their faces.

And with the way he was feeling today, he actually might.

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson. How can I help you today?”

Loki groaned, rubbing at his back. “I need a back massage.”

“Would you like to make that a full body massage, sir?”

Loki hummed, noticing that his ankles and other joints, as well as his legs, seemed sore.

He’d probably end up canceling his appointment with his trainer, today.

“Sure. Add a facial on there too. And a salt scrub. And a seaweed wrap. I also want to soak in the hot tubs when I’m finished.”

Loki didn’t feel any qualms about using his black card and its privileges anymore, so he didn’t bat an eyelash when the attendant made a face before adding this all in. “Alright… well, we can definitely arrange this for you. We’ll get you back shortly, once a room has been cleaned for you.”

Loki nodded, making his way over to the waiting area, and sitting down, a soft moan escaping his lips once the pressure was relieved from his ankles and hips.

His hips felt like they were being forced apart, and although he knew that it was because his body was preparing for the delivery in 20 weeks, that didn’t make the sensations any less unpleasant.

“The pain is worth it, once your little one arrives,” assured a middle-aged omega next to him, a gentle smile on her face. “I’ve had five children, so I know your pain all too well.”

Loki widened his eyes, not able to fathom having five children. “Norns, bless your heart. This baby is it for my husband and I. I don’t think I want to be pregnant again.”

The omega laughed softly, a twinkle in her eyes. “You’re still young, hun. Give it a few years, and you might want just  _ one _ more.”

Loki highly doubted that, but nodded anyway, relieved that someone was being nice to him. 

“My name is Jan, by the way.”

Loki reached out his hand, shaking hers. “Loki.”

“Oh, I know who you are, sweetheart. I would’ve introduced myself to you sooner, but I’ve been so busy with work and the kids. I own the daycare in this building.”

“How is that? Running the daycare and being around so many children?”

Jan laughed softly behind a coy hand. “I’m not around the children, dear; that’s what the teachers are for. I just own the daycare and handle the actual logistics of it.”

Loki nodded, happy to be speaking to another business owner. “I’m opening up a bakery here, in September. I had to fight tooth and nail to get it though, as everyone believes that I’m a random “kid”. It’s quite frustrating actually.”

Another middle-aged omega loudly flipped a page in her magazine, drawing attention to herself. “Well, you  _ are _ a kid. I can’t believe Marigold actually chose someone fresh out the womb to marry the Odinson heir.”

Before Loki could snap at her, the omega Jan frowned, beating him too it. “Marci, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you were jealous. Did you really believe that someone as self-absorbed as your daughter would be matched to someone like Thor?”

The middle-aged omega gasped, her face beginning to redden in embarrassment. “Jan!”

“What? You’re being awfully rude to this young man, and he hasn’t done anything to you. I won’t stand for it.”

Huffing, the omega looked back down at her magazine, put in her place.

Jan turned back to Loki then, rolling her eyes before smiling. “Sorry about that, sweetheart. Some of these middle-aged omegas have had their sons and daughters vying for Thor for the longest. They’re just upset that they weren’t chosen.”

Loki was floored that someone actually stood up for him, and began to smile, relieved that it looked like he finally made a friend. “Norns, thank you.”

Jan seemed to spot someone she knew, and smiled, waving them over. “Alec! Let me introduce you to Loki, Thor Odinson’s wife.”

A heavily pregnant male omega made his way over to them, hugging Jan and kissing her cheek. “Hello, darling. Such a pleasure it is to see you.”

Jan kissed his cheek as well, rubbing at his stomach. “Norns, you look ready to pop. How many more weeks?”

“5,” groaned the omega, rubbing at his stomach too. “I told Ivan that these two are it for a long time.”

Loki was astounded to see how large this omega was and thanked the Norns then that he was only pregnant with one baby.

The omega known as Alec looked over at Loki, a knowing smile on his face. “Yes, count your blessings. When my husband and I agreed to have a baby, we did  _ not _ think that the little baby would split into two.”

Loki laughed softly, happy that this omega was being nice to him too. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Loki.”

Alec tutted, looking over Loki proudly. “Norns, you’ve got the perfect proportions.”

Loki raised a confused eyebrow, beginning to feel a bit self-conscious. “... I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, I meant for modeling, hun! My husband is Ivan Treversty, a world-famous photographer. We often scout models together. I was just commenting that you have the perfect body and face for modeling.”

Loki gaped at the compliment, as he’d never been told this in his life. “Norns, really?”

Alec nodded, beginning to poke and prod at him. “Yes, perfect.” He looked up at Loki then, marveling at the bone structure of his face. “Have you ever modeled before, Loki?”

Loki shook his head, blown away that this was happening. 

“Here, I’ll give you my business card, as well as my husband’s. We’re having a shoot on Saturday, and I’d love for you to stop by, and take a few photos for us.”

Loki took the cards, in complete and utter shock that the omega wanted him to model for him. “Sure, I’ll be there. What time?”

“Anytime from 10 to 2 is fine, love.”

An attendant walked over to them then, letting them know that their three rooms were ready.

Loki noticed that the other omegas around him were staring at him with thinly veiled jealousy, and he realized that the two omegas he was talking to must be diamond black card members too.

He exchanged numbers with them both and left to follow his attendant to his room, buzzing with excitement about them treating him so nice.

Hopefully, they would help him make other friends, and thoughts like this flitted through his mind as he received massages all over his body, the gentle yet firm caresses of the massage therapist expertly soothing his muscles. 

He was surprised to see Jan and Alec in the hot tub when he entered the VIP spa room in the spa and moaned when he entered the water, feeling relieved that he was able to experience such luxury.

There was a 4th omega in the hot tub that he didn’t know, and Alec took it upon himself to introduce her to Loki. “Loki, this is Allison. She’s married to Anthony Jacobs, the world-famous fashion designer.”

Loki nodded in her direction, smiling politely. “Hello. My name is Loki. My husband is Thor Odinson.”

He noticed that every omega that he’d met so far introduced themselves as the mate of whatever famous partner they were married to, so he decided that he would do the same.

Allison smiled, nodding in return. “My husband and I have just gotten back from three months abroad, in Europe. He had a fashion show, and decided that he wanted to stay a bit longer afterward.”

Loki hummed, trying to think of something relevant to say. “I just got back from Finland, myself. My husband took us there to celebrate my birthday.”

The omegas all cooed, making Loki blush. “It was a complete surprise, too. I had no idea he planned it.”

“That is so sweet,” murmured Alec, closing his eyes and relaxing further. “I can’t wait to travel after the babies get a bit older.”

The omegas continued to talk to each other for the duration of the time they were in this hot tub, and after exchanging contact information with Allison, Loki said goodbye to them all, figuring that he would stop by Thor’s office, and have lunch with the alpha.

He picked up Thor’s favorite burger from an upscale burger joint, and made his way to the Asgardian Enterprises campus, parking his car in the visitor's section, and making his way into the building. 

He didn’t miss the looks he got, and made his way to the front desk, signing in. 

“Would you like me to page your husband, sir?”

Loki nodded, removing the name tag from the paper and sticking it to his shirt. “Please.”

The receptionist nodded, calling for Thor. “He will be down shortly, sir. Please have a seat.”

Loki made his way over to the seating area, wondering why everyone kept staring at him.

He didn’t have to wait long for Thor though, the alpha appearing by his side a few minutes later.

“Loki! What a surprise!”

Loki blushed as Thor pulled him into his arms, planting a loving kiss against his lips. “I wanted to see you, and bring your lunch.”

Thor hummed softly, kissing Loki again. “Thank you. We can head up to my office.”

Thor knew that everyone was staring at him in utter shock and disbelief -they’d never seen Thor so  _ nice _ before- but he ignored them, intertwining his fingers with Loki. “How’s the baby?”

Loki couldn’t help but smile, feeling as if this had been the best day ever. “She’s quite active. I felt her kick today, so I’m certain that you’ll be able to feel it now, too.”

Hearing that their daughter was kicking made Thor feel prouder than he’d ever felt before, and he rubbed at the back of Loki’s hand, his mood instantly improved by the omega. “That’s amazing.”

The pair made their way off of the elevator hand in hand, with Thor laughing at a joke Loki said as they walked through the hallways and made their way to Thor’s office.

It seemed like everyone was in shock to see their boss smiling and laughing and  _ happy _ , and it wasn’t until Thor closed the door to his office that everyone resumed their work, no doubt bemused by the alpha’s complete 180 change in personality.

“How are you feeling?” asked Thor, helping Loki sit down on the couch in his spacious office. “I know your back and feet were hurting this morning.”

Loki made a noncommital noise, then. “I went to the spa today, but my feet still hurt.”

Thor sat down as well, bending over and taking off Loki’s shoes. “Let me massage them for you, love.”

Loki basked in Thor’s love and affection, immediately melting from his touch. “I love you.”

Thor smiled softly, beginning to massage Loki’s right foot. “I love you too. And… and thank you. For carrying her. I had no idea that pregnancy took this toll on a body.”

Loki nodded, closing his eyes as Thor massaged his swollen foot. “She’s it. I don’t want another baby, Thor. Pregnancy is very unpleasant.”

Thor felt terrible about Loki’s suffering, as he knew it was his fault. He  _ was _ the one that demanded they have a baby so fast. “No more children, then.”

A knock on the door made Thor groan, and he called for whoever it was to come in, annoyed to see that it was one of his subordinates. “What do you want? I’m busy.”

The beta man gaped at Thor, blown away to see Thor massaging Loki’s feet, and doing something so  _ selfless _ . “U-Uh…”

“What do you want, Allen? Can’t you see I’m trying to spend time with my wife?”

The beta blinked rapidly, nodding and slowly walking out of the room. “I-I’ll come back later, sir.”

Thor huffed when he closed the door, moving to massage Loki’s other foot. “Norns. I hate everyone here.”

Loki snorted, amused by Thor’s personality. He was so sweet and attentive with him, and with everyone else, he was…  _ not _ so pleasant, to put it kindly. 

This didn’t bother Loki in the slightest, as he was a rude person too. As long as Thor wasn’t being rude with him, or someone in the service industry, he didn’t really care.

“You might need to lessen the number of days you workout, love. You’re carrying an alpha, and I did some research… apparently the average weight of an alpha female is nine pounds. I don’t want you to stress yourself out.”

Loki nodded, relaxing further as Thor moved to massage his calves. “I’ll speak to Ian about modifying my workouts, then. I actually canceled today, because I was so sore.”

This didn’t make Thor feel any better, and he chastised himself for putting Loki into this predicament. “We won’t have more children, then. Our little girl will be it.”

Loki nodded, agreeing completely. “I met an omega today who was pregnant with twins, and he was huge. I couldn’t imagine being as big as he was. It looked like he swallowed a beach ball.”

Thor made a soft sound in his throat. “You spoke to someone today?”

Loki nodded, getting excited all over again. “I made three friends today!” He blushed then, realizing how juvenile that statement sounded. “In the spa, I met a nice middle-aged omega, and she stood up for me when another patron was being rude. She also introduced me to two of her friends, and one of them invited me to model for them this weekend.”

Thor inhaled sharply, blown away by the news. “Norns, love… really?”

Loki nodded, blushing again. “They were all really nice to me, and we exchanged numbers. We’re meeting for lunch on Friday afternoon, and they said they’ll introduce me to more of their friends.”

Thor couldn’t be prouder of Loki -he knew how lonely Loki had been since moving here, and how hard he’d been trying to make friends- and kissed his calf, causing the omega to laugh. “I’m happy for you, love. I’m excited to go with you to the photoshoot.”

Hearing that Thor wanted to go to the photoshoot with him was the icing on Loki’s cake of this wonderful day, and he hummed, unable to stop smiling. 

He and Thor spent about an hour talking, laughing, and eating lunch, and the alpha even walked Loki downstairs and to the front lobby, hugging him close and kissing him goodbye.

“I’ll see you when I get home, Loki. I should be home around 7 or 7:30.”

Loki nodded, kissing Thor back. “Should I make dinner?”

“If you want to, then I would love to eat whatever you make.”

Loki beamed, thanking the Norns that this day had been so awesome. Ever since the night he forgot to come home, Thor had been bending over backward to make sure that he never did that again, and always called Loki if he was going to be home late.

“Do you have any requests?”

Thor hummed softly, thinking about it. “Why don’t you surprise me?”

Loki grinned again, kissing Thor one more time. “I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.”

Thor returned his kiss, a gentle smile on his face. “I love you too.”

He watched Loki walk away and waved before turning around, and heading back into the elevator. 

He didn’t miss how everyone was staring at him in disbelief because of how kind he was being to Loki, and it made him reevaluate himself, as… he couldn’t be  _ that _ mean.

Right?

Once he got back up to his floor, he wasn’t surprised to see Freyr in his office, a knowing smile on his friend’s face.

“ _ I _ heard that your lovely little wife brought you lunch today. Why didn’t you let me say hi to him? I haven’t seen him since the wedding.”

Thor sighed, cleaning up the remainder of their lunch, and throwing it away. “I wanted to spend some time alone with him. The pregnancy is really taking its toll on him, and… I wanted him to myself.”

Freyr smiled, his eyes shining with pride for his friend. “I figured. Allen told us you practically tore his head off for interrupting you two.”

Thor didn’t feel bad, logging into his computer. “Everyone saw that Loki was here. He should’ve known better.”

This made his friend snort, and Thor watched him walk away. “Well, I’m happy for you, Thor. I really am. I’m… I’m happy that you’ve seen that you’re allowed to be happy, too.”

Thor thought about his friend’s statement, realizing how happy he’d been since Loki came into his life.

Although cutting back on his hours was hard -going from a 60 to 80-hour workweek to a 50-hour one took a  _ lot _ of effort- but now that he’d made the changes, he was glad he did.

Loki was such a beautiful person, and he couldn’t help but thank the Norns again for bringing the omega into his life.

Loki was honestly his soulmate in every sense of the word, and… and it was up to Thor to make sure Loki knew this every moment of every day. 

  
  
✬⭒✭⭒✮


	9. Don't Lie To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeverything comes crashing down eventually

✬⭒✭⭒✮  


Loki couldn’t remember a time in his life when he’d been this happy. 

He was currently 22 weeks pregnant, he had friends, Thor didn’t work 80 hours a week anymore, and he was being booked left and right as a model, the fashion world apparently falling in love with his proportions.

He thought being pregnant would’ve hindered him with modeling, but everyone seemed to love him anyway, letting him know that once he had delivered and was ready, they would love to fly him out around the world and shoot him more.

They also seemed to love that he was so tall for an omega, as well as his high cheekbones, which he had to admit looked amazing once they finished applying makeup on him and edited his photos.

He never believed that he would ever be interested in something so public like modeling -if he had been scared about having no privacy because he was married to Thor, before, he was  _ terrified _ now- but he really enjoyed doing it.

When he was in front of the camera, he felt himself come alive in a way he’d never experienced, and he found that it was easy for him to listen to the steady directions of the photographer, those 90 minutes feeling like the best eternity.

Thor had also been very supportive of this surprising new career, and came to  _ every _ photoshoot; even the ones that weren’t on weekends.

He’d originally been nervous about Thor going to them, as he knew how much the alpha loved his work. 

But Thor never complained and was genuinely happy to see Loki blossom in this field, so Loki was happy too. 

They’d been working on their relationship and were in a good place, which Loki was relieved about. It was still hard for him to bring issues to Thor’s attention -he still feared coming across as too clingy or immature to the alpha- but was getting better at voicing his concerns during their disagreements. 

Their age gap did make him feel more insecure in the relationship than he would feel in a relationship with someone his age, but after becoming a popular model, and being introduced to more people in the industry, he felt better about their age gap.

There were models that he worked with that were married to people twice their age, and were seemingly happy and in love, so he told himself that he would work on his insecurities about the marriage, and trust Thor when the alpha told him that he would never look down on Loki or think less of him because of their age gap.

His friends that he made that day in the spa ended up introducing him to all of their friends, all of which were diamond black card members in the building, and Loki no longer spent his days alone, waiting around for Thor to come home.

The other diamond black card members seemed to be very fond of him, and accepted him into their circle, making sure that he was no longer left alone.

They often shopped, did classes in the gym, explored the city, and just enjoyed each other’s company.

The people in their group that were diamond black card members in the building were of various ages, backgrounds, and sexes, and although Loki was quite antisocial, he found as time went on that he really enjoyed their company. They were insightful, and introduced him to many things that he hadn’t experienced or seen, making his acclimation to this new life in the spotlight that much easier. 

When he was 25 weeks pregnant -and glowing, according to everyone that knew him- Loki’s bakery was finally complete, and he held a grand opening for it in the building, happy that the turnout was so nice. 

Many of his new friends showed up and posted on their social media about how good and healthy Loki’s bakery items were, which ended up boosting the sales in all of his family’s bakery locations in the city, and there were even talks about a large grocery chain selling a few of his items in their stores.

Thor even took a half-day off from work to be there when Loki opened his bakery to the public, pride clear on his face once the omega cut the ribbon to the establishment.

He was  _ so _ proud of his spouse, and everything that he’d accomplished on his own throughout the months. Seeing Loki blossom and come into his own was a beautiful thing, and as the days passed, it became easier and easier for Thor to not work so much. Spending time with Loki and supporting the omega in his endeavors became one of his favorite things to do, and he found that he was happy that the stars aligned and brought him and Loki to each other.

Every day with Loki just convinced Thor more and more that he was his soulmate in every way, and he noticed that the closer Loki got to 40 weeks, the more excited he got about their daughter’s arrival.

Although he originally decided to have a child with Loki for selfish reasons, he understood that their child would depend on him to show her right from wrong, and how to be a good alpha. He wanted nothing more than to be the best version of himself for his daughter and was relieved that it was much easier for him to communicate with Loki now.

He knew how important it was to portray a healthy example of a marriage to a child, and wanted to make sure that he and Loki’s marriage was something their child could look up to.

And that all started with him.

Thor wanted Loki off of his feet as much as possible the further along in the pregnancy he got -massaging Loki’s feet every day and night did help with the swelling, but the omega still complained about growing an extra shoe size because they were so swollen- but the omega insisted on working behind the counter for the opening day, so Thor watched him closely, ready to step in and whisk him off of his feet if he complained. 

Right before he was due to head into the office at 3, Thor saw someone that he believed he would never see again and panicked, quickly looking at Loki and making sure the omega wasn’t looking at him. 

Loki was distracted by a pair of customers asking about a certain recipe, so Thor slipped out of the shop, following the person until they were a reasonable distance away from the shop.

Making sure that there weren’t any paparazzi or snooping, gossipy people around, Thor finally sighed, crossing his arms and staring down at them. “Why are you here, Sif?”

The omega crossed her arms as well, a jealous look on her face. “I just wanted to see how happy you were, with that omega living the life I should’ve been living.”

Thor found himself growing upset when Sif said this, not happy with how she was talking about Loki or perceiving their past and her view of them. “What are you talking about? This life would’ve never been yours; I didn’t love you.”

Sif drew back at his curt and dismissive tone, beginning to tear up. “And you love him?”

“Yes, I do. He is without a doubt the  _ love  _ of my life, and if I see you here again trying to come in between that, I’ll get a restraining order. I don’t want to see you again.”

He noticed that Loki was making his way towards him then and paled, shooing Sif away. “Please leave. I don’t want you getting in the way of my happiness.”

Loki had taken notice of Thor slipping away and took a step out of his bakery when he got the chance, seeing that Thor was talking to an omega he didn’t recognize.

He felt that he should go over to him -if this was an omega trying to woo his husband, he’d tear them a new one- and marched over to the pair, going right into Thor’s arms, and kissing him in greeting. “Hello, Alpha. Who is this?”

He raised an eyebrow at the woman when she sent a nasty look his way, annoyed when she didn’t take the hint.

Thor returned Loki’s kiss, pissed that Sif was still here. “She’s no one. And she’s leaving.  _ Now _ .”

Sif laughed bitterly, continuing to glare up at Loki. “The mother of Thor’s  _ first _ child isn’t “no one”, hun.”

Thor thought he would faint from shock when he heard this, and he looked down, realizing in horror that Sif was pregnant.

_ Fuck _ .

Loki growled dangerously low in his throat when the omega said this, downright  _ scathing _ pheromones pouring out from him and causing Sif to cough. “What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you? Are you really that unhappy with yourself and your life, to try and leech off of my husband, you  _ whore _ ?”

Sif drew back when Loki began to yell at her, trying to defend herself. “He-”

“Is  _ not _ involved with you!” interrupted Loki, absolutely furious with her. “Get the  _ fuck  _ out of here! You’re not pinning your baby on my husband. He is too smart of a man to have any illegitimate children. You aren’t the first omega to try and come between us, and I’ll be  _ damned _ if I see you back here again, you  _ cunt _ !” He looked her up and down then, not impressed. “With the way you’re dressed, there’s probably dozens of alphas that would have a higher probability of being your child’s father than Thor. Now get out of my building before I throw you out.”

Thor had never seen Loki so upset before, and a large part of him was awed to see Loki so ready and willing to defend him.

Sif wiped at her eyes with a shaking hand, rolling them and beginning to turn away from the pair. “No wonder Thor loves you. You’re a fucking  _ bitch _ , just like him.”

“Oh shut  _ up _ ! Don’t you know when you’ve lost a battle? Get out of here, and go find the real father of your child!”

Thor had to wrap a calming yet restraining arm around Loki then, not wanting him to physically shove Sif and hurt them both since they both carried life. Glaring fiercely at the woman, Thor pulled Loki back behind him, not knowing if Sif would try and hurt him as well. “ _ Go _ . I will not ask you again. If you don’t leave, you will be escorted off this property.” 

Sif noticed that security was beginning to approach her, and spat at the pair, turning away from them again. “When he’s born, I’m contacting the courts for child support. And I will take  _ everything _ from you.”

Loki was seething by this point and saw red, lashing out again. “I  _ dare _ you, you fucking  _ cunt _ !”

Thor tightened his grip on Loki, wanting him to calm down since he was pregnant.

The last thing they needed was Loki hurting both himself and Sif.

Sif didn’t respond to Loki and walked away, so Loki tried to take in a calming breath, practically shaking with anger in Thor’s arms.

Thor hated seeing Loki this upset, and led him over to a more secluded section of the mall, sitting him down. Loki’s body guards had already sent everyone away from the area they were in, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about any paparazzi interrupting them for an interview about what just happened. “It’s alright, love. She’s gone. She’s gone.”

Loki sniffed, wiping angry tears from his eyes. “Who was that bitch?”

Thor averted his gaze, knowing that he would have to tell Loki the truth. “She’s a woman from my past. And she means nothing to me. My heart never belonged to her.”

Loki was still upset about what had just transpired, his leg bouncing in a poor attempt to calm himself. “Why would she say she was pregnant with your child?”

“Because… we were intimate before I met you.”

Loki froze, looking up at Thor in disbelief. “How soon before you met me?”

Thor remained silent, and this only scared Loki more. He reached out and gripped at Thor’s shirt, his heart beating faster than it ever had. “ _ How _ soon before me, Thor?”

“... I was with her the night before our wedding.”

Loki’s heart dropped, and he made a garbled sound, falling in on himself, and beginning to cry.  _ “What?” _

Thor rushed to appease him, not wanting him to worry. “Loki, it meant nothing, she means nothing, and I haven’t seen her since the night before our wedding.”

Loki shoved Thor away roughly, continuing to cry. “The night before our wedding, Thor? Really?”

Thor felt like complete and utter shit, and he moved to pull Loki closer, fighting against the omega trying to push him away. “Loki, that was before I met you. I-I didn’t know that I was being married to my soulmate when this happened! I just thought it was my last night of freedom!”

“So you go and sleep with someone?!” countered Loki, throwing Thor’s hands off of him again. “I thought you wanted to marry me! I thought you were happy! I trusted you!”

Each statement felt like a slap against the face for Thor, and he tried again to pull Loki back into his arms, cursing the fact that Loki was so strong. “Loki, I-”

“You know, the night before our wedding I was so excited, I couldn’t sleep. I stayed up all night, imagining how excited my alpha must be. Little did I know he was in bed fucking someone else!”

“Loki-”

“You know what? Leave me alone. Go back to the office, I don’t care. But don’t come home.”

Thor rushed to follow Loki when the omega stood, grabbing at his wrists and pulling him closer. “Loki,  _ please _ listen to me, love.  _ Please _ .”

“Don’t call me that!” shouted Loki, breaking down and snatching himself out of Thor’s hold. “I can’t even look at you right now!”

Loki ran to the best of his ability to get away from Thor then, and Thor chased after him, calling and begging for him to stop.

Loki shoved people out of the way and made it to the central elevator before Thor, closing the doors before Thor could get to him, and jamming the button for his floor as hard as he could.

He was pissed, he felt betrayed, he felt lied to, and he didn’t know what to do with the emotions that he was feeling. 

The second the elevator made it to their floor, Loki ran into their apartment, going to their room and roughly grabbing a bag to pack clothes for a few days.

Thor came in not even a minute later, horrified to see that Loki was packing. “Loki! Where the hell are you going?!”

“Away from  _ you _ !” hissed Loki, roughly shoving clothes into his bag.

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist, hoping to stop him. “Wait, Loki, let’s just talk about-”

“What is there to talk about?!” shouted Loki, turning to glare fiercely at Thor. “You fucked someone the night before our wedding! This obviously means nothing to you! So why am I even here?!”

“Loki, she means  _ nothing _ to me, and if I could take it back, I would! I-”

“You can’t take it back, Thor! Now I have to worry about that fucking bitch actually carrying your kid!”

Thor exhaled deeply, trying not to panic, and attempting to figure out how to mend the situation. “It’s not mine, Loki. I always wore protection when I slept with others. And I definitely made sure to with her. It isn’t my kid.”

“Like condoms can’t fucking break,” muttered Loki, grabbing night clothes to stuff in his bag.

“Loki, would you please just talk to me?”

“What is there to discuss?!” raged the omega, turning on Thor fiercely again. “This obviously meant nothing to you! You-”

Loki widened his eyes then, his mind flashing back to what Marigold told him about alphas who came into these marriages for the wrong reasons.

They had to sign contracts that stated if they got a divorce because they didn’t try during the marriage, or abused their partner, that their omega would get half of everything they owned.

“Did you sign the contract?”

Thor blinked rapidly, not wanting to discuss that. “Loki-”

“ _ Did _ you sign the contract, Thor?!”

The room was so quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

Finally, Thor exhaled deeply, unable to look Loki in the eyes. “...I did sign the contract, with Marigold.”

Loki crumbled onto the floor then, realizing that his entire marriage had been a lie. 

Thor was only with him because he didn’t want to lose his fortune. 

The alpha didn’t really love him.

Realizing that he had been the only one that actually felt something in this relationship broke Loki, and he sobbed horribly on the floor, feeling more broken than he’d ever felt in his life.

“Did you even love me?”

Thor’s heart shattered when he saw how broken Loki was, and he fell to the floor, pulling Loki into his arms. “Loki, of course! I-I still do! I always will! You mean everything to me!”

Loki continued to weep, not believing him. “You’re only with me because you don’t want to lose your fortune! You don’t care! You don’t-”

Thor held onto Loki tighter, a broken sound leaving his throat. “Don’t say that. Don’t fucking say that.”

“It’s true! You don’t lo-”

“I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you!” shouted Thor, ignoring the tears that were beginning to stream down his own face. “I love you! I don’t fucking care about the contract! If you want me to leave it all behind, just to prove it to you, then I will! But you mean everything to me, Loki!  _ Everything _ !”

Loki whimpered and closed his eyes, clutching onto Thor weakly. “I don’t believe you!”

Thor hurriedly grabbed Loki’s hand, placing it on his heart. “Do you feel this? My heart hasn’t beat like that until you came into my life. Every time I hurt you, my heart breaks because I know your heart aches even more.”

He moved Loki’s hand to the scarred bondmark on his scent gland then. “Everyday I see this, I almost weep with relief! I  _ never _ thought I’d meet someone who completes me as much as you do! You mean everything to me, Loki!”

Finally, he moved Loki’s hand to the omega’s protruding stomach, a large hand coming to cover his. “Every time I see our child growing in you, I send a prayer up to the Norns, to thank them for blessing me with an omega that selflessly chose to carry my child at my selfish request, an omega that sacrifices his body so that our baby can grow and be healthy.”

He stared at Loki then, holding onto his face and staring deep into the omega’s eyes, trying to convey how much he loved Loki. “I  _ hated _ my life before I married you, Loki. I hated it! I was so miserable! And then you came, and you showed me how to love, how to be happy, and you mean so much to me! You showed me it was okay to let go of who I was, and the hate and greed in my heart! I thought I’d be in a loveless marriage with a partner that I hated because I was a horrible person that was rotten at my very core! I thought that I would never be able to truly care for someone, or love them. And the  _ second _ I saw you, that all changed!”

He made a garbled sound then, his hands falling from Loki’s face to weakly grasp at Loki’s shirt as he broke down. “I love you so much, Loki! You mean everything to me! I don’t know who I am without you by my side, I don’t know how to smile, to breathe, I-I can’t even live if you aren’t with me! Please,  _ please _ , don’t leave me, Omega!”

Thor’s voice cracked at the end, and Loki closed his eyes, silently crying as Thor wept.

Learning that Thor didn’t enter this marriage for the same reasons he did broke his  _ heart _ , and he honestly didn’t know how he was ever going to trust Thor again.

He felt like their entire marriage was built on a lie, feeling the very foundation of it crumble beneath him as he tried to accept that Thor was one of the wretched alphas that had to sign a contract to use Marigold’s service.

He felt so hurt, so lost, so  _ confused _ , and didn’t know how they were going to make it out of this.

Loki wanted to lash out at Thor, he wanted to scream and throw things, he wanted to curse at him and tell him that he had ruined their perfect relationship.

But it was feeling Thor’s heart through their bond that stopped him.

Because they were bonded, he could feel Thor’s genuine emotion, and although he was very hurt, and although it would take a long time for him to forgive the alpha, he… he believed the alpha.

He knew Thor was telling the truth.

And he knew that Thor loved him.

He knew that although Thor didn’t enter this marriage for the right reasons, that the alpha  _ did _ love him, now. 

Thor had changed so much since the beginning of their marriage, and he doted upon Loki like no other, always trying his best to let Loki know how loved and important he was.

His lip quivered with emotion when Thor looked at him again, and his gaze was able to convey what his words couldn’t.

Thor immediately pulled the omega back into his arms when he realized that Loki finally believed him, and he wept bitterly, not caring how unbecoming it was for an alpha like him to be sobbing on the floor, in front of his omega.

Feeling the crushing despair from Loki had been a fate worse than death, and Thor never wanted to make Loki feel like this again.

He wished he could go back, and beat the shit out of himself for making so many dumb decisions.

He wished he could go back and tell his past self about the literal  _ godsend _ Loki was, and how he needed to do everything in his power to change for the better, and love him.

Loki didn’t deserve any of the shit that Thor put him through.

He hated that he kept fucking up, he hated that he made such poor decisions, and most of all he hated how often he broke Loki’s heart.

He could feel how broken and distraught the omega was through their bond, and hugged him closer, telling him over and over again how much he loved him, and how important he was.

Loki stroked through Thor’s hair and closed his eyes, still trying to process the whirlwind that the past hour had been.

They remained here like this for what seemed like hours, before Loki found his voice.

“I’m not leaving, Alpha.”

Thor’s entire body sagged in relief when he heard this, and he continued to cry, holding onto Loki tighter. “I love you so much, Loki. I really do. You mean  _ everything _ to me.”

Loki sniffed, his voice wobbling when he replied. “I-I know.”

“I’m so sorry for hurting you! If I could take it all back, I would! I’m sorry I keep fucking things up, and hurting you and breaking your heart! I’m sorry I keep making you cry! I’m so sorry, for causing you so much pain!”

Thor shook as he sobbed, and Loki wrapped his arms around him tighter, silent tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Thor muttered broken apology after broken apology to Loki, begging him for forgiveness, and pleading with him to not give up on their marriage.

Loki was still hurt that Thor slept with someone the night before their marriage, and it tore him to pieces to find out that Thor didn’t enter this marriage for the right reasons, but… he knew that Thor meant everything he was saying.

He knew that if Thor could take it all back, he would.

He knew that Thor meant it when he said that he would throw everything away if it meant Loki wouldn’t leave him.

And he knew that Thor loved him.

As angry and as hurt as he was, their bond didn’t lie.

Thor loved him.

And he loved Thor.

He kissed Thor’s temple then, soothing fingers being run through his hair. “I know you love me, Thor. I know you do.”

Thor sniffed, pulling back and staring at Loki with a broken hope in his eyes. “I love you so much, Loki. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you in my life.”

Loki nodded, wiping at the alpha’s tears. “I know, Alpha. I know.”

Thor pulled Loki back into his arms again, beginning to calm down when he felt that Loki trusted him. “I’m so sorry I keep hurting you, love. I’m so sorry.”

Loki remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Because it was true.

Thor kept hurting him again and again, and it was so  _ hard _ to fight the feelings of wanting to rush back into the alpha’s arms when he apologized for messing up.

But their bond didn’t lie, and whatever feelings Loki felt often washed away when he was able to feel Thor’s genuine regret and his soul-deep love.

He knew Thor was human just like he was, and he understood that they’d been strangers when they were wed. 

They were just trying to figure out who they were, and how to be that while being together. They were trying their best, and… and as long as Thor continued to love him, and try his best, then Loki would too.

It would take him some time to forgive Thor, and it would take even longer for his trust for the alpha to be repaired, but he knew that he was in this until the end.

And the end was not today.

Thor kissed at his bondmark then, hoping to soothe Loki further. “Whatever you want me to do Loki, I’ll do. If you want me to quit my job, I will. If you want to move out of the penthouse, and move into the suburbs, and get a real home, and start over, then we’ll do this. If we have to move to another country, and only have each other and the child, then we’ll do this. Whatever you want me to do, Loki, I’ll do. Just tell me.”

Loki sniffed, closing his eyes and relaxing in Thor’s hold. “Just don’t lie to me anymore, Thor. And… just love me. In every sense of the word.”

Thor nodded, kissing Loki’s bondmark again. “I will always love you. Always.”

Loki nodded as well, relieved that things were somewhat okay. “What else have you hid from me? If you tell me now, I can work on forgiving you. If I find out later from someone else, I won’t.”

Thor knew that Loki was serious, and sniffed, holding onto him a bit tighter. “I wouldn’t have gone to Marigold if my parents didn’t force me to. I-I didn’t go of my own accord.”

Loki was shocked to hear this, but nodded, holding true to his statement. 

He would work on learning how to forgive Thor for whatever he said at this moment, and then they would move past it as a couple and would work on being happy.

“What else?”

“My father told me that getting married and having a child was the only way I would get his company.”

Loki felt a pang of hurt in his already shattered heart. “So your tears were for reasons of greed when you found out I was pregnant?”

“No, no love, no,” assured Thor, kissing Loki’s bondmark. “Not at all. That reaction was real. And so are my feelings about the baby. I want this child. I want  _ you _ .”

“When you asked us to conceive the night of our wedding, was it because you believed you’d get your father’s company faster?”

It broke Thor’s heart to confess the truth. “Yes.”

Loki made a garbled sound and pulled back, sobbing in Thor’s arms.

He didn’t even know how to handle the emotions that were coming from his heart because of Thor’s words, and wept into his hands, Thor’s words of reassurance falling 

on deaf ears.

He was so  _ angry _ , he was so  _ hurt _ , and he didn’t know what to do about it.

He didn’t know if it was even possible to trust Thor again.

“How am I supposed to trust you? Our entire marriage was built on a lie!”

His voice cracked at the end of this, and Thor began to cry again, hating himself for doing this to Loki. “My vows were real. When I told you I loved you for the first time, I meant it. When I cried when we found out you were expecting, those tears were real. Me loving you was and always will be, real. I know I’m a terrible person, Loki. And I know that you don’t trust me anymore. And I need you to know that I will gladly spend the rest of my life fighting to gain your trust back.”

Loki remained silent, so Thor continued to be honest, knowing that he needed to share everything with Loki. “Before I met you Loki, I believed I would die alone. And I lied to myself and told myself that it was okay. But deep in my heart, I knew it wasn’t. When my father told me I had to get married, I fought him tooth and nail, because I truly believed that there was no one in this world that would ever understand me. When we got to the meeting, it took them two hours to convince me to be honest with my answers, and give this process a shot. I was so against this process, that they almost forced me to marry an alpha that was just as covetous as me.”

“I was bitter and upset with my family for forcing me to get married, and I spent the entire day before our wedding, and the day of our wedding pissed and scared out of my mind. I believed that I would live in a loveless marriage. I believed that I would never love or care for the person that I married. And I accepted that this was just something I had to do.”

“I didn’t care about the wedding, the decorations, or the cake. Anything about this wedding pissed me off because I thought it was a joke. I was being forced to marry someone that I believed I would never love. And because I was pissed, I told myself I wouldn’t care about whoever they matched me to.”

He looked into Loki’s eyes then, seeing the hurt and betrayal in their depths. “And then I saw  _ you _ . And my world stopped.”

Loki stared at him in disbelief, so Thor continued, wanting Loki to know the truth. “When I saw you for the first time, Loki, I forgot how to breathe. When you walked towards me, I couldn’t believe that Marigold found me someone as stunning and breathtaking as you. You were too perfect for a cruel man like me. And when you spoke and said hello, my very heart soared, and I began to cry, because, for the first time in my life, I knew that everything would be okay.”

“From the moment I stared at you, I knew that I would spend my entire life trying to become a better man. I swore that I would protect you, and give you the world. I would dote upon you with everything in me. I would make it so that you never wanted or needed anything in this life. When I said my vows, they weren’t rehearsed. I didn’t practice for hours in the mirror so that I wouldn’t stumble over them when I said them. My vows came from my  _ heart _ . They came from the deepest parts of my soul, and I meant every word.”

Thor sniffed then, and wiped at Loki’s tears, seeing the growing hope in his eyes. “During our wedding night, I was amazed that someone as beautiful and loving as you could be mine. And when you told me you loved me first, I almost wept, because I knew I wasn’t worthy enough to love you back. Every time you smiled at me, my heart would stop, and I would take a moment to praise the Norns for allowing me to experience you, and your tender heart.”

“Spending my time with you in Tahiti was the best time of my life, and I wish I could go back, and spend those last three weeks with you as you deserved. I wish that I could go back to that night, when I said I was staying in the office, and knock some sense into the me of the past. And I wish that I could go back to the day I came home late, and come home early, instead. Every time I mess up, every time I break your heart, I panic, because I know that it’s only a matter of time before you learn who I am…”

Loki wiped at Thor’s tears, remaining silent as the alpha continued.

“When I come home from work, sometimes I watch you sleep for hours. When I wake up in the morning, I’m almost always late for work, because I don’t want to leave your side. Every time you tell me about something you love, I research everything about it so that I can talk about it with you, and make you happy. Because I can’t be happy if you’re not. Your smile is more radiant than the sun, your laughter sounds better than a choir of angels, and… and when you look at me, sometimes my very heart stops.”

“When I see you every day, I thank the Norns for blessing me with you. I love how your face pinches into an adorable frown when you think, I love how you cook because you always dreamed of cooking for your family growing up, I love when you kick me accidentally at night, or steal most of the blanket, or snore. I love it when you’re reading because your face looks so serene. I love when you laugh because it fills my entire being with joy, I love when you pout when you hear something that disappoints you, and I love how you call out to me when something goes wrong or you need me. Watching you is my favorite pastime, and I could do it for a lifetime, and be content.”

“I love everything about you, love. And I always will. You’ve changed me for the better, and you love me with a pure, undying love that I  _ know _ I don’t deserve. But every day you still choose to love me. And because of that, I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever I can to ease the burden of yours. I want you to be happy, Loki, I want to see your smile, I want to know about your days, I want to know everything about  _ you _ . Always.”

Loki had a soft smile on his face by the end of Thor’s spiel, and he nodded slowly, knowing in his heart through their bond that Thor meant every single word of it.

He leaned in and kissed Thor gently then, feeling lightning jolt within him when he did so.

He pulled back afterward and held Thor’s face, kissing him once more. “I know you aren’t perfect, Thor. And… and I trust you. I know your heart lies with me. And I know now that you’re here because you want to be here. And I know you love me. But… I can’t experience the heartbreak that I did tonight, again. If we do this… if we work on us, and our relationship, we can’t lie to each other anymore. I don’t care how horrible the thought is if you think it, tell me, and I will help you change.”

Thor nodded hurriedly, kissing Loki softly. “No more lies. I… I’ve told you everything that I’ve been hiding. And I meant it when I said I would quit my job. If you don’t want me to work, I won’t. Whatever you want me to do, I will do, Loki.”

Loki knew that Thor meant this, and kissed him gently, wanting to reassure him. “That isn’t necessary, Thor. But if you forget about me again, I will storm into your office and curse at you in front of all of your subordinates. If you lie to me again, then I-I’ll blow up, and make us go to counseling or something.” He laughed softly then, seeing Thor’s small smile. “Whatever you do, we can work on. Just… don’t stop loving me. And don’t lie to me anymore.”

Thor pulled Loki into a breathtaking hug. “I could never stop loving you.”

Loki held him just as tightly, basking in his touch. “Don’t hurt me like this again, Thor. If you do, my heart can’t take it.”

“And I never will,” assured Thor, kissing Loki’s temple. “This will be the last time you cry like this because of me. I know that I can’t promise to never hurt you again, but… never in my life will I break your heart because of something I didn’t do for it.”

Loki nodded, relieved that they’d talked things out.

It hurt him deeply to hear the things that Thor confessed tonight, but he was glad that they talked it out, and agreed to start over.

No more lies, this time.

This time… this time, they were in it because they both wanted it.

Even after seeing who they each were at their cores.

✬⭒✭⭒✮


	10. Everything Will Be Okay; Even If It's Not

✬⭒✭⭒✮  


Loki felt defeated when he woke up the next morning in Thor’s embrace.

It was a Saturday, so he didn’t really have much to do today.

And he really didn’t want to be around Thor.

Finding out that Thor was only with him initially because he was forced to, and learning that he was only pregnant because Thor thought it would get him his father’s company faster really hurt him.

Learning that Thor slept with someone the night before their wedding hurt even more, as they now had to wait for Sif to have her child so that they could do a paternity test to see if it truly was Thor’s child.

Loki wished that he could say with 100% certainty that it wasn’t Thor’s child, but he knew he couldn’t. Condoms could always tear, and birth control wasn’t always 100% effective.

Sif seemed to be around the same week or month as him, so in 13-15 weeks, both her child and his child would be here.

He felt himself tear up at the thought that Thor might really have an illegitimate child, and he began to worry about how their life would be in the future.

He wanted to hate Sif and her child with everything in him, but if her child ended up being Thor’s, then it would be innocent.

It didn’t ask to be born in this world, and it would be very cruel for him to be a terrible stepmother. 

Wiping at his tears, Loki sniffed, pulling himself out of Thor’s embrace, and wondering what he could do today.

His phone vibrating on the nightstand next to their bed caught Loki’s attention, and he reached for it, shocked to see that Thor’s father was calling him.

He warily looked back at Thor to make sure that the alpha was still asleep, and stood, answering his phone and making his way out to he and Thor’s veranda.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Loki. I was hoping that I could meet with you for lunch today. Would you be okay with this?”

Loki didn’t understand why Odin wanted to meet with him -he wasn’t very close to Thor’s father, and although he didn’t think the alpha was  _ bad _ , he just didn’t know much about him- but decided that it wouldn’t hurt to do so.

Regardless of the events of last night, Thor was still his husband, and it would be good for them to become closer with each other’s families now that their daughter would be here in two months.

“That shouldn’t be a problem, Odin. When would you like to meet?”

“I’ve rented out a private room in Bianchi for us. I’ll be waiting for you there.”

Loki agreed and ended the call, taking a calming breath as the events of last night rushed through his mind.

He didn’t want to keep Odin waiting, but he knew he needed to take a moment to calm down before doing anything else. 

Feeling the emotions of yesterday flooding through his mind was quite overwhelming, and he honestly didn’t know what he was going to do, or how he was going to get through it.

Letting the cool morning air calm him, Loki inhaled deeply, before exhaling and opening his eyes, gazing out at the city spread beneath him.

He watched the cars move, he watched people walk, and he watched life happen, continuing to see everyone and everything below him until he had calmed down some.

Turning to head back into their bedroom, Loki made a beeline for their bathroom and entered their shower, allowing the warm water to soothe and relax him even more.

After dressing and getting ready, Loki couldn’t help but stare at Thor, a wave of _fearsome_ anger spreading throughout him again as he remembered everything that he learned yesterday.

He wanted to scream at Thor for putting him through all of this turmoil for the entirety of their marriage, he wanted to ignore him, and treat him just like Thor treated him in the beginning of their marriage, but he knew deep down inside that doing this would fix nothing about their marriage.

Their daughter would be here in 2 months, and he didn’t want her coming into a strained and stressful environment. 

He wanted her to have two parents who loved each other, and loved her even more.

And this meant that he and Thor would really have to work hard on their relationship, and he would have to learn how to heal from the hurt in his heart, in a healthy way.

He debated about waking Thor up to let him know he was leaving, as he didn’t want Thor to immediately think the worst when he woke up and Loki wasn’t there in his arms or in the penthouse.

Finally deciding to wake Thor up, Loki sat down next to him, unable to stop himself from running his fingers through Thor’s golden hair.

He wished then that they could just be happy.

Thor stirred when he felt Loki running his fingers through his hair, and cracked open his eyes, smiling sadly when he saw Loki doing the same. “Hey…”

“Hey. I wanted to let you know that I’m meeting your father for lunch. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Thor nodded, stretching out in bed and bringing Loki’s knuckles to his mouth to kiss. “Alright. I love you.”

Loki smiled sadly, trying to force himself not to cry again. “I love you too.”

He quickly stood up and turned after saying this, leaving the room, and the penthouse.

He hated feeling so hurt and broken.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

After making his way downstairs to the retail portion of the building, Loki beelined to the Italian restaurant Odin requested they meet at, immediately being shown to a private room.

He was surprised that Odin was here alone -he thought that Frigga would be here too for some reason- but stepped into the room, thanking the waiter and ordering some water and an appetizer once he sat down.

Loki felt nervous about being alone with Thor’s father -he knew absolutely  _ nothing _ about the alpha- and anxiously sipped at his drink, hating the way Odin was staring at him.

It reminded him so much of Thor, and he didn’t want to think about his husband right now. 

“How are you?”

Loki jumped slightly when Odin spoke to him, feeling even more anxious. “I-I’m fine.”

Odin continued to observe Loki for a moment, which made Loki feel more uncomfortable than he’d ever felt in his life.

“I was sent an alarming video yesterday from the head of security in this building. I’m not exactly sure what prompted it, but I saw that you and Thor had an argument, and you ran from him.” Odin had a pained look on his face when he asked the next question. “What did my son do to you, Loki?”

Tears immediately welled in Loki’s eyes, and he laughed bitterly, quickly grabbing a napkin and dabbing at his eyes. “I-I’ll be alright. Marriages aren’t easy, and… it seems like I’m just realizing this. Please don’t worry yourself over it, Odin.”

Odin wasn’t convinced and tutted, beginning to frown. “What has he done to you, Loki? I won’t stand for my son hurting his partner in any way.”

Hearing this made Loki break down, and he began to weep in his hands, hating that this was happening to him, and hating that he was seeing his entire world crashing down around him.

The beautiful life that he’d been imagining since he was 13 was shattered.

His husband wasn’t the alpha of his dreams, who would love him unconditionally and protect him from the world.

His marriage wasn’t filled with constant happiness and love, and he was hurting.

He never wanted to feel this way.

He’d been alone his entire life, and knowing that his husband did what he did, felt no different than his heart being torn out physically.

Odin seemed to be very troubled by Loki’s break down and reached across the table, a gentle yet firm hand on Loki’s forearm. “Take a breath, child. Just breathe.”

Loki took in a shuddering breath and nodded, trying to calm down.

It took him a bit, but he was finally able to explain his breakdown to Odin. “When I opened my bakery yesterday, a pregnant omega approached Thor and told him that she was pregnant with his child.”

Loki could smell the acrid scent of shock and anger from Odin’s pheromones, and wiped at his tears again, continuing to explain. “He told me that he slept with her the night before our wedding because he believed that his “freedom” would be over once he married me. He told me that he asked to conceive during our wedding night because you told him that he wouldn’t get your company until he married and had a child. And he confessed that he signed the contract with Marigold because she sensed that he might not be entering this marriage for the right reasons.”

Sniffing and wiping at his eyes once more, Loki shook his head, still reeling from yesterday. “We argued about it, and… this was why I ran from him yesterday. I was hurt and upset.”

“And you have every right to feel this way,” Sighed Odin, a pissed look on his face.

Loki always thought that Thor was a mirror image of his father -the alpha had his mother’s eyes though- and seeing Odin so upset made him wonder why Odin cared so much.

Pulling out his phone, Odin dialed a number, waiting a few seconds before gruffing out a man’s name. “Jonathan. I need a favor.”

Loki didn’t know what to do or say, so he remained silent, watching Odin negotiate something.

The alpha finally looked over at him then. “Loki, what was this woman’s name?”

“Um… Sif, I believe.”

This put a nasty scowl back on Odin’s face. “Her name is Sif Jonsdottir. I need a court order sent out  _ now _ that demands her to give blood for a paternity test. She is claiming to carry Thor’s child, and I’m certain you understand how damaging a claim like that could be to our family.”

Odin nodded a few times, before letting the man on the phone know he wanted this done by 5 today.

After ending the call with the first man, Odin called another, barking out another order. “Anthony. I need a favor. In 2 hours, an omega by the name of Sif Jonsdottir will be arriving at your facility to submit a blood sample. I don’t want anyone else touching it but you. My son will be there within the hour, and I don’t want anyone retrieving or testing his sample but you. You will test their blood to determine the paternity of Sif’s unborn child. Is this understood?”

Loki was awed to see Odin effectively handle this situation, listening patiently as Odin made a host of calls to various people in high places, to get this done as soon as possible. 

When he was done Odin sighed, returning his attention to Loki. “I’m sorry, child. My wife and I never imagined that our son was this big of an idiot.”

“He’s trying his best!” Defended Loki, not wanting to hear anyone speak badly about Thor even though he was still recovering from their conversation yesterday. “I-I know he’s made mistakes, but I know he loves me!” He looked down then, beginning to tear up once more. “He has to…”

He didn’t see the gentle yet pitying look in Odin’s gaze then. “Loki… it was very naive for my wife and I to believe that marriage would change Thor in the same way it changed me. You were unknowingly given a momentous task, and for this, I apologize.”

“... What do you mean?”

There was a slight downturn to Odin’s lips when he responded to Loki’s question. “I would like to shed some light on something, child. Will you listen?”

Loki nodded warily, beginning to wonder what Odin would say, and what he was getting at.

“My father was a very stoic alpha. I don’t think he told anyone in his entire life that he loved them. From a very young age, I was groomed to take over the family business. I was raised to be the best at every endeavor, and to not expect anything less than that. Failure was not an option in my household. Things like love didn’t exist there, and it regrettably turned me into a hardened man. I cared about money, I cared about profits, and I wanted nothing else in this life except for making my father’s company a global one. I worked hard, I fought harder, and I didn’t care who was cut down on my quest for glory.”

“When I was 35, my father told me that it was time for me to settle down. And although I didn’t care for people, I agreed, because I understood that an heir would need to be born, to take over after me. At the time Valkyrie belonged to Marigold’s aunt and mother, and it was her mother that matched me to Frigga. Of course, I didn’t know who I was marrying until the day of the wedding, but… that didn’t matter. When I saw Frigga for the first time, I was blown away by the innocent woman they’d seemed to of matched me with.”

“I was a terrible man, with a heart of ice. And I was marrying someone the complete opposite of me. And it terrified me.  _ Deeply. _ I was too afraid to take her hand when she made it to the altar, and I recall my hands shaking when I lifted the veil from her face.” Odin had a soft smile on his face then as he recalled this memory. “And when the minister asked us to seal our union with a kiss, I kissed her cheek. I was too afraid that I would hurt her.”

“Much like you and my son, I asked my wife to conceive on our wedding night, as I wanted the heir to my company to be born as soon as possible. The quicker I was able to produce a child, the quicker the child could be raised, and the faster it would work for me. Frigga gave birth to our only child 9 months after our wedding, and I found that much like my father raised me, I was raising Thor. I lied and told myself that because he had his mother’s love and affection, he didn’t need mine. I raised him to always be the best, and to never expect less than that. I told him that 2nd place was the first loser, that he needed to be the  _ best _ alpha out there in everything he did. And he was. He was the captain of all his sports teams, he graduated as valedictorian of his high school and university, and was class president in both as well. He entered my company at the age of 21, and worked his way from the bottom to the top, just like I did.”

“He had to work twice as hard to prove to me and my colleagues that he could handle the pressure, and was not given any leniency because he was my son. And work became his entire life, because it had been his entire life. From the moment he was born, I raised Thor to be this way. I raised him to desire and hunger for the company that would one day be his, and wrongly believed that because of his mother’s influence, he would have a prosperous marriage, and begin to enjoy his life for once. And that didn’t happen. And there was nothing you could ever do or ever say, that would’ve changed that.”

Odin looked away then, obviously ashamed. “Loki… I made many mistakes parenting my son. I taught him that greed was more important than love, that pride was more important than forgiveness or understanding, and I taught him to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, regardless of who got hurt in the process. Because their pain didn’t matter. Only his goals did. And I was wrong. And I will always regret raising my son the way my father raised me.”

“Many of the things that have happened in your marriage are my fault. And although Thor is an adult, and responsible for his own actions, that doesn’t change the fact that he wasn’t raised to know how to be successful in a relationship like this. And it is only right that I apologize to you. I know that you entered the matchmaking company wanting to find the love of your life, an alpha that would protect you and love you, and… and I believed that my son could be this for you. And because things seemed to be going well between you both, my wife and I stayed out of this, hoping that you would both be able to work through your issues and that together you would both grow, and Thor would break free from the mold that I forced him into.”

“And while I don’t doubt that Thor is trying his best, I know he is making many mistakes that could be avoided. And it’s hurting you. And that’s the last thing my wife and I wanted.”

Loki was shocked to hear this information from Odin, and observed the alpha for some time, not knowing what to make of this information. 

Hearing about Thor’s upbringing made him very sad, and he placed a protective hand over his large stomach, swearing that his daughter would not be raised like Thor and his father.

This cycle would end with them.

Sighing deeply, Odin reached across the table, trying to reassure Loki. “I’m not excusing Thor’s actions, child. I would never do that. He was wrong to sleep with an omega the night before your wedding, he was wrong to work so much, and he was wrong to lie to you. But somewhere in Thor’s heart, is someone who cares. And I know that it’s possible for him to do so. Before he married you, Thor rarely smiled. His laughs were few and far between, and his mother and I worried about him constantly.”

“When he married you, all of this changed. He smiled, he laughed, he worked on understanding others, and it has been a blessing to witness the changes in Thor because of you.”

Loki blushed at the praise, beginning to feel a bit better. “Things were going great between us… it was just when that omega came to speak to us, that it all came crashing down.”

Odin nodded, pulling out his phone to read a text. “I asked one of my close friends to send out a court order for Sif to give a sample of blood to test the paternity of this child. He is a federal judge and owed me a favor. In just a moment I will call Thor, and he will give a sample of his blood as well. Their blood will be tested, to determine the paternity of this child, and we will know if this is Thor’s child by 5 pm.”

“Is something like this even possible? The baby hasn’t been born…”

“A mother carries their child’s genetic information in their blood. This allows it to be tested against the potential father’s blood, to check for paternity.”

Loki nodded slowly, relieved that they’d have ample time to prepare if this ended up being Thor’s child. “Thank you, Odin. For doing this, and for taking the time to speak to me and shed some light about Thor.”

Odin nodded, standing to help Loki up. “I do my best to help Thor see things from your perspective when I notice something is wrong. No one was there to do that for me, and it caused my marriage to be filled with hurt and strife in the early years. And I don’t want that for my son.”

This surprised Loki, as he had wrongly assumed that Odin didn’t care.

But knowing that his in-laws were doing their best to help them did mean a lot, and it put a warm smile on his face. “That means a lot.”

Odin rubbed at Loki’s back, not wanting him to worry. “Marriage isn’t easy, Loki. But if both parties are willing to make it work, it can be beautiful.”

Loki took Odin’s words to heart, and nodded, thanking him once more before leaving, and heading back up to the penthouse.

Thor was getting ready when he entered the bedroom, and Loki made his way over to him, accepting Thor’s hug, and closing his eyes as he basked in Thor’s warm embrace.

Although hurt, hearing about Thor and his upbringing helped Loki understand, and helped lessen the anger in his heart.

The sting of betrayal was still there though, and Loki knew that Thor could sense it through their bond.

“I’m sorry…”

Loki nodded and began to tear up again, unable to respond.

They remained in each other’s hold for quite some time before Thor kissed his temple and let go. “I’m going to get my blood tested…”

Loki sniffed and nodded, wiping at his eyes. “I know. I-I just got back from lunch with your father. He arranged everything.”

Thor wished with everything in him that he could go back in time and take it all back.

And he knew he couldn’t.

All he could do was be a better alpha to Loki, and build their bond, making sure that he did everything he could to help the omega feel loved and appreciated once again.

He kissed his temple once more, and rubbed at his side, wishing that he wasn’t an idiot that only hurt his partner.

Thor couldn’t help but take Loki’s face in his hands and looked down at him, his heart aching when he saw more unshed tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, love. I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

Loki’s tears spilled from the rims of his eyes, and he shuddered when Thor wiped away his tears, wishing again and again that everything hadn’t come crashing down around them. 

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, shaking his head softly and trying to compose himself before speaking. “Please go to get your blood tested. I want us to know as soon as possible.”

Sighing softly, Thor’s nodded, his hands falling from Loki’s face. “I’ll be back soon, love.”

Loki turned from him and didn’t answer, moving to crawl back into bed and cry instead.

It broke Thor’s very heart to see Loki so distraught, and he prayed to the Norns that Sif’s child wasn’t his. 

Loki didn’t deserve that.

He left after kissing Loki’s temple and headed to the lab his father told him to go to, letting his blood be drawn, and being told that he would have the results by 5.

Thor made his way over to Loki’s parents’ home after leaving the lab, wanting to apologize to them for putting their son through so much, and wanting to learn more about Loki.

He pulled into their driveway and exited his vehicle, knocking on their door, and waiting for them to answer.

Loki’s mother answered the door and gasped, shocked to see Thor there. “Thor! Norns, this is a surprise. Please, please come in.”

Thor nodded and entered their home, accepting Laufey’s hug. “I was hoping I could speak to you about Loki, Laufey.”

Laufey pulled away and looked up at Thor, confused. “Is everything okay between you two?”

Thor couldn’t help but look away, too ashamed of what he’d done and put Loki through. “No… and it’s all my fault. He’s been the perfect spouse, and… and I’ve only ruined things between us time and time again.”

Laufey had an unreadable expression on his face and nodded, gesturing for Thor to follow him. “Let’s talk in the living room, Thor. Farbauti is out at one of the bakeries, so it’s just us.”

Following Laufey to the living room in the house, Thor sat down across from him, beginning to feel nervous about speaking to Loki’s mother.

“So tell me about what’s going on, Thor.”

Thor looked away from Laufey’s steady gaze, beginning to tell Laufey about what happened yesterday between he and Loki, and he ended up revealing everything that he’d unintentionally done throughout their marriage that had hurt Loki.

He explained the person that he once was, the person he was now, and the person he hoped to one day be, wanting Laufey to get a clear understanding of what was happening.

Laufey didn’t seem to be too upset -he did narrow his eyes at Thor dangerously when Thor described how broken Loki had been last night and this morning- but otherwise remained silent, listening to Thor and letting him speak.

When Thor was finally done, Laufey sighed and stood, gesturing for Thor to follow him. “Can you follow me upstairs, Thor? I want to show you something.”

Thor nodded and stood, following Laufey upstairs to a room down the hall, realizing very quickly that this was Loki’s childhood room. 

Laufey smiled with bittersweet nostalgia in his eyes, and walked over to Loki’s nightstand, pulling out what looked to be an old journal. “If you look through this, and some of the things in Loki’s room, it might be easier to understand him as a person.”

Thor warily accepted the journal, his heart hurting when he read the title.

_ Dear Future Husband _ .

“I’ll be downstairs waiting for you when you’re done. I think it would be better to talk after you read this.”

Thor waited until he was left alone before sitting down on Loki’s bed, and flipping open the journal, his eyes crinkling in amusement when he read the first page.

_ “If you are  _ ** _not_ ** _ my future husband, this journal isn’t for you! Close it now, or I  _ ** _will_ ** _ find out you’re reading this. And you won’t be very happy when I finish with you! _

He flipped to the next page, beginning to read one of Loki’s entries from when he was 12.

_ “Today we learned about Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. I thought it was weird, but mom told me that if I believe hard enough, the perfect alpha would come for me and sweep me off my feet. That sounds lame, but… if I had an alpha to protect me at school from Kevin, then things would be a lot easier. I hope in the future I can have an alpha that stands up for me.” _

He flipped through the journal a bit, seeing an entry from Loki when he was 16.

_ “Dear Future Husband, _

_ I wonder what you’re doing right now. Class was  _ ** _so_ ** _ boring today, and I find myself wanting to hurry and grow up so that I can meet you. I’ve been saving every penny since my 13th birthday to afford a matchmaking service, and I’m literally counting down the years until I can afford it. Then we’ll be matched together, and be happy, and away from these terrible people.” _

_ “Dear Future Husband, _

_ I know it’s embarrassing, but I was thinking about our kids today. My mother tells me that pregnancy is a beautiful thing, but… I don’t believe him. I don’t understand what’s so appealing about carrying a parasite. I suppose that you’ll want children though, so… we can have  _ ** _one._ ** _ If I decide that I want to do it again, then we can have one more. I imagine that they’ll be a boy and a girl, and I don’t really care about whatever castes they are. I always liked the name Eira for a girl, and Aren for a boy. Eira is supposed to mean snow in Welsh, and… it sounds pretty to me. Because you’re my husband, I know you’ll agree with whatever I say.” _

Thor found himself laughing as he read through Loki’s journal, and his heart melted as he learned more and more about Loki.

Every  _ single _ day Loki wrote in this journal, and its pages contained Loki’s hopes and dreams about marriage, children, and his future.

He understood why Loki was holding onto him so fiercely, then.

The omega had spent his entire life dreaming about getting married and being matched to his perfect mate, believing that once he was married, all of his problems would go away.

He learned from this journal that Loki had always had trouble getting along with others, and that he grew up very lonely.

This journal helped him understand so  _ much _ about Loki, and it only made him realize that he needed to do more, and try harder.

Loki was fighting so hard for what he believed in, and it was time that Thor did the same.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Thor arrived back at the penthouse around 4, determined to fix he and Loki’s relationship however he could.

He’d read through Loki’s entire journal -Loki’s mother gifted it to him, and let him know that when he didn’t understand Loki, this journal would help him more than anything- and spoke with Loki’s mother for 2 hours, realizing just how much being married and beginning a family meant to Loki.

It only made him feel worse for spending the last three weeks of their honeymoon working.

Working 40 hours a week was something that Thor hadn’t done in his entire life, but it was something he would do now. He would go in at 9 or 10, and work until 5 or 6, and wouldn’t go on business trips unless absolutely necessary. 

He would be the husband that Loki needed, the husband that he had been dreaming of his whole life, and he would change not only for Loki but their daughter.

They both deserved the best husband and the best father, and Thor was intent on being that for them.

He made a quick stop at the retail stores in the building to buy a few things and made his way up to the penthouse, relieved to see that Loki was on their couch in their living room, watching TV.

He set his things down on a kitchen counter and began to prepare a banana split for Loki, as he’d read in Loki’s journal that this was something he wanted his future husband to do whenever they argued.

He knew it was silly, and he didn’t think that making this for Loki would fix everything between them, but it was a start.

It would undoubtedly put a smile on his face, and that was all Thor wanted.

He added hot fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry on top, making his way out to their living room. “Hello, love.”

Loki hummed softly, looking up at Thor. “What is that?”

“I made it for you.”

Hearing that Thor made something for him made him straighten up, and he smiled when he saw it was a hot fudge banana sundae. “You made this for me?”

Thor nodded, handing it to Loki and sitting down next to him. “I hope it tastes good…”

Loki happily took a spoonful, humming at how tasty it was. “It’s very good. Thank you.”

“Of course,” murmured Thor, maneuvering Loki until he was cradled against him. His arm was wrapped around the omega’s shoulders as he laid against him, and he smiled when Loki began to hum, happiness radiating through their bond. 

Loki finished the entire sundae and set it on the coffee table, nestling into Thor’s hold further, and relaxing when Thor began to stroke at his stomach.

Thor doing this for him did help him feel better -as simple as it was, the gesture meant a lot- and he closed his eyes, hoping that Sif’s child wasn’t Thor’s.

“Did you love her?”

“No,” answered Thor, wanting to be honest. “I never did. And I never will. You’re my soulmate Loki, as embarrassing as it sounds. You’re who I want forever, and the only person that will matter to me as much as you do, is our child.”

Loki knew Thor wasn’t lying, and searched through their bond, his anger and hurt lessening when he felt Thor’s genuine regret and love.

Thor’s phone began to ring then, and Thor saw it was his father.

He figured that his father was calling to tell him the results of the paternity test, so he answered, and put him on speaker. “Hello, Father.”

Odin grunted, obviously annoyed by the situation. “Your test results are back. There is a 0% probability that you are the father of that woman’s child.”

Loki felt like the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders, and he sagged in relief, beginning to cry again.

Hearing that this wasn’t Thor’s child made him feel immense relief, and he hugged onto Thor tightly, listening in to Odin chastise Thor.

The alpha was relieved that Sif’s child wasn't his, and listened to Odin’s ranting about him being an idiot, and how he didn’t want Loki to cry ever again because of something that Thor did or didn’t do.

Thor knew that his father was right, and sighed after Odin finished his yelling, knowing that his mother would most likely do the same to him, later on in the day. “I understand, Father. I will do better. And… and I won’t disappoint you.”

“I’m not the one you need to worry about disappointing!” Huffed Odin. “Apologize to your omega, and do whatever you can to make it right! I don’t care if you have to kiss his feet every night, or be at his every beck and call! That boy has a good heart, and I  _ swear _ to the Norns your life is over if you break it again!”

Hearing Odin defend him was nice, and Loki smiled, thankful that Thor’s parents truly cared about him, and wanted them both to be happy.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” murmured Thor, pissed that his father was chewing him out, but knowing that he deserved it.

Odin grunted and hung up on Thor, making the alpha sigh once again. Looking down at his spouse, who was staring up at him with a relieved smile, melted Thor’s heart, and he leaned down to kiss him, smirking against his lips when he could taste the remnants of hot fudge on his lips. “You taste like chocolate.”

Loki laughed and pulled away, continuing to look up at Thor. “I sort of want another bowl…”

Thor smiled softly, kissing Loki again. “I’ll go make you another one.”

Loki thanked Thor and watched him get up, happy that they were able to focus on their relationship now without outside influences.

Knowing that the kid wasn’t Thor’s helped mitigate a lot of the hurt and pain in Loki’s heart, as they wouldn’t have to have that omega in their lives forever as a constant reminder that Thor slept with someone the night before his wedding to Loki.

“Here you go, love,” murmured Thor, handing Loki the bowl of his banana sundae.

Loki attacked it with a hunger, using the fact that he was pregnant as an excuse to eat this second bowl.

He’d put off on his personal training sessions until after the baby was born -his feet got too swollen and his back hurt too much- so he enjoyed this ice cream, taking a spoonful and holding it out to Thor. “Would you like a bite?”

Thor smiled softly and accepted Loki’s offer, humming with content. “Very good.”

The smile on Loki’s face was worth every moment of this, and he kissed him, a gentle hand on the omega’s stomach. “You know… we still don’t have a name for our girl.”

Loki blushed, taking another spoonful of the sundae. “Did you have any names in mind?”

“Eira?”

Loki’s gasped, shocked that Thor said this. “Norns! I haven’t heard that name in years!”

“Truthfully… I visited your mother today. I wanted to learn more about you, and… and I learned that you always dreamed of naming your daughter Eira, and your son Aren. The name Eira sounds so beautiful, and I think it’s a fitting name for our girl.”

Loki had the biggest grin on his face, and began to laugh, tickled pink that Thor was willing to do this. “Really?”

“Yes. It’s a beautiful name, Loki.”

“Eira Thordottir… Norns it sounds so beautiful.”

“Then her name is Eira.”

Loki’s day had literally flipped a complete 180, and he kissed Thor again, over the moon that Thor wanted to name their daughter Eira.

The events of the past 24 hours had been so straining and taxing on them as a couple, but sitting here in Thor’s arms, with their child growing in his stomach, he knew that everything would be okay.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about ending this story within the next 2-3 chapters :( buuuuuuuuuut depending on what I come up with, it could last for about 5 more.


	11. Let Go

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Loki spent the entire night in Thor’s embrace after finding out that Sif’s child wasn’t his, and he couldn’t have imagined a better ending to a night. His heart still hurt understandably about the situation, and it would take him some time to completely heal from it, but knowing that Thor _ did _love him, and that he always had, helped him feel slightly more secure about the relationship they shared.

And waking up in Thor’s arms the next morning calmed him more than anything else had in a long time. Their daughter was getting more restless the closer he got to 40 weeks, and since he could deliver in 13-15 weeks, Loki knew that it was time for him to seriously consider what he was going to do about her delivery.

His new friend Alec had given birth 2 weeks ago, and had raved about how beautiful it was to give birth unmedicated in his home with just his husband and a midwife, but this was the last thing Loki wanted.

Because this was his first child - and would most likely be his only child - Loki wanted to have his baby in a hospital, surrounded by plenty of medical staff in case something happened. Thinking about the delivery had him nervous, as he knew that he would have to push her out. Just the thought of having to expand enough to push out a nine pound infant had Loki feeling light-headed, and although he knew the reproductive systems of omegas were designed specifically to do this, it still terrified him.

He’d mentioned birthing classes to Thor back in the beginning of the pregnancy, and knew that since he was in the 3rd trimester, it would be a good time to start.

It was a Thursday, so Loki knew that Thor would be leaving in an hour or two to head to work. He’d most likely stop by to see his friend Alec and check on him before talking to Jan and determining the best class for him.

He heard Thor begin to wake up next to him, so Loki wrapped his arms around the alpha tighter, smiling when Thor kissed at his temple. “Good morning.” He hummed softly, basking in the warmth of Thor’s touch. “Morning. What would you like for breakfast?”

“What do _ you _want?” Murmured Thor, his voice still gruff from sleep.

“Pancakes…”

Thor nodded, squeezing Loki tightly in his arms before pulling away and sitting up. “Would you like me to help you make them?”

Loki sat up as well, admittedly struggling because of his pregnancy. Alpha babies were always so _ large _, and because Loki was naturally slim, all his weight gain centered around his stomach. He couldn’t imagine getting any bigger than he was now, and bemoaned the fact that he would. “Norns, this baby is going to kill me.”

Thor immediately rushed to help him sit up, guilt spreading through him as Loki grunted. “I’m sorry, love. This will be our only child.”

Now that he was sitting up Loki sighed, hand coming to rub at the spot their daughter was kicking. “Her kicks are so fearsome, too. Here, feel her.”

Thor let Loki take his hand and frowned when he felt his daughter’s hard kicks against his palm, concerned for his spouse. “Norns… I’m so sorry, love. She’ll be here soon enough.” He rubbed at Loki’s stomach then, hoping to calm the child within. “Easy, sweet girl.”

Their child always calmed down when Thor spoke to her, and Loki snorted and rolled his eyes, amused by this. “It’s not fair that she loves you this much. She isn’t even here yet and she already calms at the sound of your voice.”

Thor bent over and kissed the center of Loki’s stomach, large hands on either side. “Once she sees you gaze at her with all the love in your heart, she won’t want to leave your arms.”

Imagining their daughter gazing up at them admittedly made Loki tear up a bit, and he couldn’t stop smiling, his own hand coming back up to rub at his pronounced stomach. “Whose hair or eyes do you think she’ll have?”

Thor kissed the center of Loki’s stomach again. “I hope she looks just like you, honestly. You’re so beautiful to me.”

Hearing the compliment made Loki’s heart skip a beat, and he had the broadest smile on his face as he turned to look at Thor. “I am?”

Hearing how shocked Loki was by the statement made Thor realize that he needed to compliment Loki more, and show him how much he adored and loved him. “You are hands down the most alluring and divine person I have ever had the pleasure of being with. There is not an omega alive that can be compared to you.”

Thor praising him made Loki shoot him the brightest smile, and the alpha couldn’t help but smile in return, meeting Loki for a kiss. “Let’s go make breakfast, love.”

Loki hummed happily and returned Thor’s kiss, following the alpha out of bed and slipping on his memory foam slippers. The slippers helped with his swelling, and Thor got them specially made for him, so Loki wore them constantly around the house, touched that his husband cared so much for him.

He knew that it was expected that Thor care this much for him since they were married, but… he hadn’t always felt appreciated by Thor in the marriage. All that mattered though was that the alpha was changing and trying his best to make Loki feel loved and valued, and Loki did notice his efforts.

They made their way to the kitchen and got out ingredients to make breakfast, a comfortable silence forming between them. Playful banter marked their breakfast, and after getting ready for the day Loki kissed Thor goodbye, making his way to Alec’s penthouse apartment.

The omega and his husband had been locked here since the delivery of their twins, and Loki and their other friends often stopped by to help them or watch the babies while they napped or needed to shower and get food.

Knocking a few times, Loki waited patiently for someone to open the door, and smiled when Alec’s husband Ivan opened it. “Hello, Ivan. I’m just stopping by to check on Alec.”

“Yes, yes of course!” Assured Ivan, opening the door widely for Loki to enter. “He just got done feeding the girls.”

Loki followed Ivan to the nursery, and was surprised but delighted to see Jan there holding an infant.

The omegas perked up when they saw Loki and smiled, greeting him as he entered the room.

Loki noticed how tired Alec looked and bent over, kissing his cheek and hugging him. “Norns, you look exhausted.”

Alec let out a tired laugh, shushing his daughter gently when she began to whimper. “The girls have been restless all night.”

Tutting softly, Loki caressed the small beta’s cheek, imagining when his daughter would be here. “They’re so beautiful, Alec.”

Hearing this made the omega smile softly, and he offered his daughter to Loki, wanting him to hold her. “Want to hold her? I know you’ll be right where I am in two months.”

Loki gratefully accepted the infant and shushed her gently when she began to whimper, sitting down in a rocking chair in the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” confessed the omega, yawning into his hand. “But staring at their faces makes it worth it.”

Jan tutted when Alec and Ivan both yawned together and waved her hand, wanting them to try and get some sleep. “Why don’t you both take a nap? Loki and I can watch over the girls for an hour.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, hun,” Assured Jan, waving them away. “Both of you, go nap. You need it.”

The pair thanked them and left the nursery after kissing their daughters goodbye, so Loki looked down at the infant in his arms, smiling softly as the baby slept. “I can’t wait until I can stare down at my own baby like this.”

“She’ll be here soon enough,” Assured Jan, tickling the cheek of the baby in her arms and grinning when she laughed. “It’s wonderful that you’re able to get some experience now, with Alec’s children. It always helps first time moms to be around other newborns so that they know what to expect.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you a question, Jan…” Began Loki, feeling uncomfortable with the thoughts and uncertainty swirling around in his head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about having her.”

Jan raised a confused eyebrow at him. “What do you mean, Loki?”

“I’m scared…”

Jan’s face softened in understanding, then. “Loki… there’s nothing to be afraid of. I won’t lie to you and say it doesn’t hurt, but… you will survive. And it is always worth it when you see your child.”

Loki’s face scrunched into a frown. “I don’t like pain… can’t they just cut her out of me?”

“Loki,” Tutted Jan, a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. “No. Doctors aren’t advised to do a cesarean unless medically necessary. You’re going to have to push her out one way or another.”

“But I don’t want it to hurt! I-I’m terrible with pain, and she’s so big! Alpha babies are 9 pounds on average, and this baby is _ heavy _! I-I’m not even full term yet and I struggle to get out of bed!”

Jan reached out, rubbing soothingly at Loki’s thigh. “I can promise you that your body knows what it’s doing. It has been preparing for delivery the _ second _ you became pregnant.”

“But what if she’s too big?” argued Loki, trying to speak in hushed whispers so he didn’t wake the sleeping baby in his arms. “What if I tear, or she gets stuck in me, and I spend _ days _ in labor?”

“If you tear -which does happen sometimes- then they’ll sew you back up and help you. If she gets stuck in an awkward position, then they’ll do what they can to help the delivery progress. You can’t plan for every aspect of your labor, Loki. Surround yourself with those that love you, and trust them to help support you through it.”

Loki looked away from her caring gaze, hating that he felt so uncertain about it.

“Hun, everything _ will _ work out. You can’t control everything about your labor, but it does help to have planned out certain aspects. Do you know where you would like to give birth?”

“...In a hospital.”

“And do you want a medicated birth or an unmedicated one?”

“I definitely want medicine. I can’t handle pain very well.”

Jan hummed softly. “Who would you like in the room with you?”

Loki didn’t even have to think long about this one. “I want my husband and my parents there.”

“Do you want the lights on or dimmed? And music? No music? There are so many things you can control about the delivery to make yourself feel better, Loki. I know that you’re doing your pelvic floor muscle training, and I know that this will help you tremendously. Maybe you and your husband could take some parenting classes or some birthing classes to help each of you feel more comfortable with the delivery.”

Loki began to nod, knowing that parenting classes and birthing classes would help still a lot of his fears. “I know I should… but Thor is quite busy. I don’t know if he’d have the time.”

“Loki, he’s your husband. If he doesn’t make time for you, then something is wrong.”

Loki continued to speak to Jan quietly about labor and delivery as the babies slept, and once Alec and Ivan returned, Loki and Jan bid them goodbye.

Jan invited Loki out to the spa with her, so he followed her downstairs, speaking with her more in depth about the labor and delivery process.

Hearing her stories did help him feel a bit better about delivering Eira, but he was still terrified about doing so.

Eating lunch with Thor would undoubtedly help mitigate some of his fears, so after picking up lunch for himself and Thor, he drove over to the alpha’s office, signing in at the front desk and waiting for Thor to come down and get him.

It always made Thor happy when Loki brought him lunch, and he placed a loving kiss against Loki’s lips when he reached him, a calming hand on the omega’s stomach. “Hello, love. How are you?”

Loki frowned slightly, returning Thor’s kiss. “I’m fine.”

He could see that something was obviously troubling Loki, and moved his hand to the small of the omega’s back, urging him forward. “Then let’s head upstairs, love.”

Loki followed Thor upstairs in the elevator and to Thor’s office, sighing deeply once he sat down on his couch. “I saw Alec and the girls today.”

Thor sat down as well, helping Loki prepare their food and unbox everything. “Did you? How was that?” Loki stilled, which made Thor raise an eyebrow and turn to him. “Love?”

“Thor… I’m terrified of having her.”

Thor’s gaze softened, and he reached out, a calming hand on Loki’s thigh. “What terrifies you?”

“Actually having her. Labor is going to hurt because of contractions, and then I actually have to push her out of me! She’s huge! I’m only 7 months, and I’m already this big!”

“...What will help you feel better about delivering her?”

“I don’t know… Jan recommended we take birthing classes together.” He looked up nervously at Thor. “Would you have time to do these?”

“How frequent are they?”

“Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday…”

Thor hummed, trying to figure out what he could move around to go to these classes with Loki. “If I go to work at 12 or 1, and we take 9am classes, I would be able to go. It would just mean that I get home around 8 or 9.”

This would work for Loki - he knew Thor would take off time once their daughter was born - so he nodded, pulling out his phone. “Can you help me find a class?”

Thor hummed again, getting up to get his work laptop, and opening up a new window. He angled the laptop so that Loki could see, and together the pair looked up birthing classes of various methods, settling on one that was popular for omegas who would be getting an epidural, but still wanted to learn how to labor.

And as they signed up for classes, Loki could only hope that they would work.

The prospect of giving birth was terrifying, and Loki could only try and tell himself to give these classes a chance.

This baby _ had _ to come out one way or another.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

The classes that he and Thor took didn’t really help alleviate any of Loki’s fear about delivery. The only good thing he learned was that he was able to receive medicine to ease the pain once he dilated far enough, but that still didn’t change the fact that he would have to labor and suffer through it until he reached that point.

And knowing that this baby _ had _ to come out of him was still a terrifying thought.

Loki woke up the morning of December 17th knowing that today was the day.

He’d been cramping on and off for about two days now, and the cramping was intensified this morning, which let him know that he was close. He wasn’t certain that it would happen today, but believed in his intuition. The birthing classes told him that early labor could last anywhere from 8 to 12 hours, and he’d been cramping consistently since last night, so he counted how long a particular cramp lasted, noting that it was 40 seconds.

Thor had been home since the beginning of this week, so Loki shook him awake in bed after his contraction was over, not wanting to deal with this alone. He was admittedly nervous, and wanted the alpha’s support and comfort. “Alpha?”

Groaning softly, Thor stirred awake, cracking open an eye when he smelled the worried pheromones pouring from the omega. “Loki? What’s wrong?”

“I-I think I’m in labor, Thor. I’ve been having contractions all morning.”

“Shit!” Cursed Thor, shooting up in bed. “Alright, I-I’ll get your hospital bag, just stay calm, _ breathe _, everything will be okay.” He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and grabbed Loki’s hospital bag, sifting through it to make sure that everything was in there. “How are you feeling?”

Shifting in bed, Loki slid to its edge, a lithe hand coming to rub at his stomach. “The contractions last about 40 seconds, and come every 30 minutes. I-I think we’re supposed to wait until my water breaks before heading to the hospital.”

Grabbing his own hospital bag next, Thor set it down next to Loki’s on the bed, remembering this tidbit of information from their labor and delivery class. “I remember the instructor telling us this.” He reached out and caressed Loki’s cheek, hoping to calm him. “Let’s get you in the bath, love. We’ll relax until your contractions get 15 minutes apart, or your water breaks.”

The aquajets in their large bath would help soothe and relax him, so Loki agreed, letting Thor help him stand, and guide him to the bathroom. Soaking in the bath for some time did help relax him, and it wasn’t until 2 that day when his water finally broke.

His contractions were 12 minutes apart now, so after calling both sets of parents, the pair made their way to the hospital, getting Loki settled into the VIP suite in the labor and delivery ward. Nurses kept coming in to sneak pictures of him and Thor, so after a 5th nurse entered their room to “check on his vitals” in 30 minutes, Loki had had _ enough _.

“_ Get _ out of my room!” Hissed the omega, glaring fiercely at two omega nurses who were sneakingly trying to take pictures of him and Thor. “I swear to the Norns if another one of you enter my room to take pictures, I’m reporting you to the board!”

The nurses squeaked and ran from the room, so Thor growled in frustration, knowing that he wasn’t the type of person to let that level of unprofessionalism slide. “Loki, once your parents arrive, I’ll speak to whoever I have to to reprimand these nurses. I’ll also tell them that they can’t enter this room unless they’re free of cellphones or recording devices.”

Thor always came through as a knight in shining armor whenever something went wrong, and Loki relaxed, knowing that his husband would handle the situation. “Thank you.” Scrunching his face through another fearsome contraction, Loki let out a low moan, writhing in his bed slowly. “Get the fucking doctor, I-I can’t deal with this!”

Thor was up screaming for a doctor not even a second later, feeling terrible that Loki was in so much pain and agony because of him. “Someone get a doctor in here, _ now _!”

A flustered alpha rushed into their room a few seconds later, clipboard in his hands. “Apologies, Mr. Odinson.” Snapping on a pair of gloves, his doctor sat down in front of Loki, carefully helping him sit his legs in the stirrups of the bed so that he could see how dilated he was. “Please spread your legs, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Spreading them through the pain, Loki grimaced when the doctor checked him, praying that he was dilated enough to receive an epidural. He did _ not _ deal with pain well, and teared up, squeezing at Thor’s hand. _ “Alpha…” _

“Why hasn’t he been given medicine?!” Hissed Thor, glaring fiercely at the doctor. 

“We needed to make sure that he had progressed past five centimeters, Mr. Odinson. He’s at 6, so I will have the medicine delivered within the hour.”

This wasn’t good enough for Thor, and he narrowed his eyes, causing the doctor to take a step back. “One of the best hospitals in the world can’t make sure my wife has medicine to ease the pangs of labor, before the hour is over?”

“I-I’ll get on it right now, Mr. Odinson!” Stuttered the doctor, rushing out of the room.

Now that they were alone Thor was able to focus on Loki, and he sat down next to his spouse, running calming fingers through his hair. “They’re getting you medicine, love. Just hang on a bit longer.”

Loki nodded weakly and closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He’d never been good at dealing with pain, and the excruciating agony he was in was unbearable. It seemed like a contraction was coming every other minute, and when they subsided the pain didn’t lessen, only growing more and more intense as time went on.

It broke Thor’s heart to see Loki in so much agony, and he hated that they were here because of him. If he could trade places with Loki, and take on all of his pain, he would do it in a heartbeat, and seeing his mate writhe and groan only concerned him more. “Everything will be okay, Loki. Just a few more hours and she’ll be here.”

“I can’t wait hours!” Wept Loki, breaking down in Thor’s arms. “It _ hurts _! It hurts, Thor!”

The door of the room opened then, and Thor was relieved to see Loki’s parents walk through, as they would be able to help comfort Loki further. 

Tutting gently, Laufey made his way over and sat on the other side of Loki’s bed, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “It’s alright, Loki baby. Just take a deep breath.”

“I-I can’t!” Sobbed Loki, trying to take in a shaking breath and failing. “It _ hurts _!”

“I know it hurts, baby. Just try and breathe. They’ll bring in the medicine soon.”

Loki felt as if he was delirious from the pain and continued to weep in Thor’s arms, knowing that if nothing else, Thor would make sure he got his medicine. “_ Alpha!” _

Growling low in his throat, Thor whirled around, screaming for someone to come in and give Loki some medicine. Not even ten seconds later a few nurses and a doctor entered, medicine ready. Thor was ready to tear this incompetent hospital staff a new one, but forced himself to remain silent, as Loki getting his medicine was more important.

After receiving an epidural and finally relaxing, Loki collapsed back into the bed, able to think clearly again. He hadn’t forgotten about the nurses who had come into his room to take pictures of him, and reminded Thor of this, wanting him to make sure that they were handled accordingly.

Thor made sure that these nurses were reprimanded severely by their management, and let it be known that absolutely _ no one _ was allowed to enter their room with a device capable of recording or taking pictures.

And they watched and waited for the moment Loki was ready to bring their daughter into this world.

Around 5, Loki finally felt ready to push, and began to cry, terrified that something would go wrong, or that he wouldn’t be able to handle the pain. Thor being by his side and offering him reassuring words of comfort helped him relax, and after taking in a deep breath, he pushed, grunting when he felt their daughter shift. Bringing their daughter into this world was the single handed most _ exhausting _ experience of Loki’s life, and he writhed from the pain and the stretch, squeezing Thor’s hand so hard he was sure it almost broke.

One he got his daughter to crown he collapsed back onto his bed, tearing up even more. “Norns, Thor, I-I can’t! I-I-”

“She’s almost here, love,” Assured Thor, kissing Loki’s temple. “Just a few more minutes!”

Whimpering, Loki squeezed his eyes shut and pushed again, his grunts turning into screams once he got most of her head out. Everyone kept urging him to breathe and to push, and their voices all blended together in his head as he panted, truly feeling as if he might faint. The doctor was telling him to give everything that he had for this last push, so Loki did just that, screaming again and collapsing back into the bed for a final time once his daughter left him.

His tears of pain and frustration turned into those of happiness and wonder when he heard the wailings of their child, and he opened his arms immediately, accepting her onto his chest and holding her close as she wailed. The nurses handed scissors to Thor so that he could cut the umbilical cord, and after doing so, they gently took the baby back to clean off and weigh.

After being cleaned up himself, Loki was handed their daughter again, and grinned down at her proudly, immediately kissing her tuft of raven black hair. “Norns, Thor. Look at her.”

Their child was the spitting image of Loki, and Thor found himself tearing up as well, amazed that their little girl was finally here. “She looks so much like you.”

Shifting her in his arms so that Thor could kiss her forehead, Loki wiped at his tears, laughing when he finally took notice of how large she was. “I can’t believe I did it. She’s so big!”

“I think the nurse said she was 10 pounds 5 ounces.” Murmured Thor, kissing his daughter’s forehead again before reaching over to kiss Loki’s temple. “I’m so proud of you, love. Thank you for carrying her and bringing her into this world.”

Loki felt more exhausted than he’d ever felt in his life, and gently handed their daughter over to Thor, wanting him to hold and bond to her as well. “I need to sleep, Thor.”

He gratefully took their child and kissed her cheek, marveling at her. “She’s your clone, love.”

Smiling softly, Loki relaxed in the bed, almost falling asleep immediately. He’d made it through the delivery, their precious baby girl was here, and he and Thor were alright. He knew things wouldn’t ever be perfect, but they were damn close right now, and for that, Loki was thankful.

✬⭒✭⭒✮


	12. Understanding

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Giving birth had definitely taken everything out of Loki. It worried Thor to see how exhausted his spouse was, but the doctors reassured him that his wife was fine, and just needed to sleep. After delivering the placenta and kissing their daughter’s cheek warmly, Loki had promptly collapsed in his bed from exhaustion and had been knocked out cold for the past hour.

Their daughter was currently being given the necessary shots and tests that all newborns were given, so Thor just held Loki’s hand and waited for him to wake up, grilling the nurses about his care every time one of them came into the room.

It seemed that he was being a  _ bit _ abrasive, as Loki’s mother Laufey tutted and whacked at the back of Thor’s head once a 5th nurse left the room, wanting him to behave himself. “Loki is fine, Thor. Anyone would be exhausted after giving birth to a 10.5 pound baby.”

Rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment, Thor looked up at Laufey from his chair, apologizing. “I’m just nervous. I just… I want him to be okay. And I want Eira to be okay too. They’ve had her for an hour now, and I haven’t heard anything.”

“They’re just making sure she’s healthy, Thor,” Assured Frigga, a mirthful look to her gaze. “I’m sure they’ll bring her at any moment.”

Loki began to stir and moan awake in bed then, so Thor gripped his hand, his heart racing. “Love?”

Groaning loudly, Loki writhed slowly in bed, his face scrunched in pain. “Help me…”

This was the last thing Thor wanted to hear, and he was up standing and shouting for a doctor, getting louder and louder the longer it took for one to enter their room.

A doctor and two nurses entered their room quickly, and ran to Loki’s side, quickly assessing him. The omega was groaning and writhing, clutching at the sheets weakly, and Thor was scared out of his mind that something had gone awry. “What’s wrong with him?!”

The doctor present checked all of Loki’s vitals, not seeing anything alarming. “Loki? Where are you feeling your pain?”

“Hurts…” Mumbled Loki, his face pinching into an even deeper frown. “Stomach…”

Flipping the sheets off of Loki, the doctor carefully examined Loki’s stomach, relieved when the physical tests he performed showed that Loki didn’t seem to be suffering from anything too alarming. “Loki, we’re going to give you some pain medicine through your IV. You’ll feel better once we get it to you.”

This was the last thing Loki wanted to hear, and he cried out for Thor pitifully, knowing that his husband would make sure he got the medicine he needed ASAP. Just like he expected, Thor was growling at the doctors, shouting for them to hurry and get Loki some medicine.

Thor didn’t calm down until they were administering medicine to Loki through his IV, and rubbed at the back of Loki’s hand soothingly, trying to help him feel better. “It’s alright, love. The medicine will kick in soon enough.”

It didn’t take long for the medicine to start working, and once Loki was feeling its effects he finally calmed down, opening his eyes and staring blearily at Thor. “Alpha?”

“I’m right here, Omega.” Assured Thor, leaning forward to kiss Loki’s temple. “I’m right here.”

Loki relaxed when Thor kissed him, blinking slowly and realizing that he couldn’t smell their baby. “Where’s Eira?”

“She’s with the nurses, Loki baby,” Answered Laufey, rubbing at Loki’s side. “They’ll bring her in soon.”

This didn’t make him feel better, but he forced himself to relax, knowing that they were in one of the best hospitals in the country. Their baby would be fine.

After making sure that Loki wasn’t reacting negatively to the medicine given, they brought Eira back into the room, wanting Loki to hold and bond to her. The omega took his baby graciously, beginning to tear up when he saw her beautiful smile. “She looks just like me!” 

Eira looked like him in every  _ single _ way, and it admittedly did make him sad to see that there wasn’t an ounce of Thor in her. She was still perfect in every way though, and Loki kissed her round cheeks proudly, holding her close to her heart. “Norns… my child!”

Seeing Loki bond with and interact with their daughter made Thor’s heart soar, and he grinned proudly, rubbing at his daughter’s back gently. “Thank you, love.”

Their daughter gurgled at the sound of Thor’s voice, and this made the pair laugh, pure love and adoration in their gazes. “I love her so much, Alpha… I can’t believe she’s finally here.” Eira seemed to be the most bubbly baby, and pulled at Loki’s long hair when he settled her into the crook of his arm, grinning up at him with a look that had his heart-melting. “Norns… look at that smile.”

This was a moment that Thor wanted to remember forever, and he whipped out his phone, snapping a picture of Loki smiling down at their baby. This photo was immediately made into his phone’s wallpaper, and he found himself taking even more photos, wanting to commemorate these moments forever. “I wished I would’ve taken a picture right when she was born. I was too excited to take out my phone.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, Thor.” Answered Laufey, pulling out his phone proudly. “I recorded everything. I’ll send it to you.”

“Yes, because we all want to see my pale ass pushing out a bowling ball immortalized forever.” Snorted Loki, shooting his family an amused look. He readjusted his hold on Eira then, noticing that she was sucking on her hand and staring up at him curiously. He remembered from his birthing classes that this meant she was hungry, so he unbuttoned his medical gown a bit in the front, guiding her to his slightly swollen chest. Male omegas had the ability to breastfeed too, although their chests would never get as big as an actual breast. After they were completely finished breastfeeding their children, their chests swelling went down, and returned to normal. Loki didn’t know how he would like breastfeeding, but he at least wanted to try, as it helped him feel more connected to his daughter.

Thor snapping endless photos of him though made him laugh, and he looked up at the alpha, a gentle smile on his face. “Why are you taking so many photos of us?”

“I’m recording this moment so that we’ll have it forever. She’ll only be this old once.”

It honestly reassured Loki immensely to see Thor so happy about their child, and he grinned, beginning to pat Eira’s back like he learned in class after she was finished drinking. “You’ll run out of storage soon enough.”

“Then I’ll just increase the storage with an SD card, or upload every image to the cloud. I’m not deleting a damn thing.” Answered Thor, zooming in on the pair for a sweet candid shot. 

His response made everyone in the room laugh, and Thor missed how his parents were staring at him in pride, gentle smiles on their faces. The pair were undoubtedly pleased that he was so happy to be a father, and watched him interact with Loki and Eira, seeing a gentleness in him that they’d never seen before.

Observing Thor and Loki interacting with Eira touched the hearts of both sets of parents, and neither of them doubted that Thor and Loki would be excellent parents. It was obvious that they were enamored with their little girl, and that was all anyone could ask for.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Because Loki was so sore from the delivery, he was kept under observation for an extra day, and after being in the hospital for three days, he and Eira were finally allowed to leave. Loki was annoyed that paparazzi seemed to have gotten wind of this, as they were  _ everywhere  _ outside of the hospital, snapping pictures of their family, and begging for answers to their questions. 

He just growled and ignored them, focusing on getting Eira strapped into her car seat with Thor. The pair were admittedly clueless, and ended up having to look up a video online to see how to properly install it, as the last thing they wanted was for their precious baby girl to be harmed. 

After making sure that she was secure, Loki climbed into the back seat of Thor’s car, thankful that Thor helped him strap in. He was still impossibly sore from the delivery, and was relieved that his mate was so attentive and caring. 

Thor drove slower than he ever had before on the ride home and found himself constantly looking in the rearview mirror, wanting to make sure that Loki and Eira were okay. The pair meant more to him than anyone on this earth, and he wanted to make sure that they were safe and sound the entire way home.

Thankfully, they arrived back at the penthouse without any issue, and settled Eira down in the nursery for a quick nap, as she was getting a bit fussy. They then collapsed in bed together, knowing that they needed to nap now, as everything they learned so far told them that they would need to sleep when the baby slept.

And so their life began, taking care of their princess.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Because Eira was still a newborn, Thor and Loki’s parents decided that they would celebrate Christmas together as a family at Thor and Loki’s penthouse.

Now that Eira was 2 weeks old, Loki was feeling much better from the delivery, and believed that he and Thor were adjusting quite nice to parenthood. Thor had applied for FMLA, so he would be home with Loki and Eira for the next three months, which Loki was relieved about.

A large part of him was still trying to heal after the Sif fiasco, and it really hurt him in the still moments of life, when he had a moment to himself. Knowing that Thor slept with someone the night before their wedding, knowing that Thor originally didn’t even want to marry him, or that he only wanted a baby because he wanted his father’s company, hurt.

_ Deeply _ .

And although the newness of a child was helping him not focus on the last two months of his relationship with Thor, that newness slowly faded away, and frustration and hurt replaced it.

Today was Christmas though, so Loki wanted to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, believing that a day surrounded by their family would lift his spirits. He and Thor had been taking turns waking up with Eira - if he were to be honest, Thor was doing a  _ vast _ majority of the night shifts - and today it was his turn to get up early with her, so he yawned as he climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of slippers and heading to his daughter’s nursery.

The small alpha was whimpering in her crib, and reached out for him when she smelled him enter, her cries quieting as Loki gently picked her up.

“Norns, child, I just fed you,” Laughed Loki, patting at Eira’s back and shushing her gently. Making his way over to the rocking chair in her room he sat down, unbuttoning his shirt and helping her latch onto him. He found that his body had no trouble producing enough milk for Eira, so he figured he would try breastfeeding her for as long as he could.

It was times like this where he really enjoyed the stillness of life, and he closed his eyes as Eira drank from him, continuing to rub soothing circles into her back and humming softly.

After she finished drinking he placed her back into her crib and kissed her cheek gently, tickling her round belly as she fell back asleep. He was still tired, and it was only 5am, so Loki slipped back into bed with Thor, smiling softly when the alpha pulled him closer in his sleep.

Around 8am Eira was crying again, so Loki let out a tired sigh, beginning to sit up in bed. Thor beat him to it though and gently pushed him back into bed, sitting up himself. “Don’t worry about it, love. I’ll feed her some formula.” 

“No, no, I can feed her, Alpha.” Murmured Loki, running a tired hand through his hair. “You were up with her all night.”

Kissing Loki’s cheek, Thor tutted, a gentle hand on the omega’s hip. “Just rest, love. Our parents will be here in a few hours.”

Loki found that he was actually drifting off to sleep as Thor spoke to him, and mumbled something unintelligible softly, eyes beginning to close.

Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek again before getting up and heading to the kitchen to fix Eira’s bottle. It hurt his very heart to hear his daughter cry, and he called out to her as he entered her nursery, shushing her gently. “It’s alright, dear. Papa’s here now.”

Eira hiccuped and looked up at Thor expectantly, reaching out for him as he picked her up. Making his way over to the rocking chair in the room, he sat down, cradling Eira carefully in the crook of his arm and making sure that she was properly angled so that she could drink.

It seemed that Eira wanted to remain up for a little bit after eating, so Thor grabbed a baby blanket and made his way to the living room of the penthouse, sitting on the couch with her and reclining.

They played a game of peekaboo, and it warmed Thor’s heart to be able to do this with her. Being a father was such a surreal feeling, and sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky. He thought to his life a year ago, where he’d been so lonely. He didn’t have Loki, he didn’t have Eira, he just… had work. 

And that had been his life.

It made him quite sad to think back to how his life had been up until now, but he reassured himself with the thought that it happened that way for a reason. The stars aligned for him and Loki to meet and marry, and if just  _ one _ thing had been different, they wouldn’t be here where they were today.

Eira dozing off admittedly made Thor doze off too, and it wasn’t until he heard gentle knocking on their front door that he woke up, realizing that it must be their parents.

Very carefully, Thor shifted Eira until she was resting across his upper chest and shoulder, and stood, heading to the front of the penthouse and opening the door. 

Frigga’s eyes lit up upon seeing Thor and Eira, and she smiled proudly, immediately reaching out and taking a sleeping Eira from Thor’s arms. “Norns, Thor. Look at her. She is the most  _ precious _ Christmas gift.”

Laughing softly, Thor kissed his mother’s cheek and hugged his father before stepping aside, letting them in. “Give me a moment to wake up Loki. I’ll be right back.”

The pair waved their hands nonchalantly, so Thor made his way to him and Loki’s bedroom, gently shaking his spouse awake. “Hey, love. My parents are here.”

Loki moaned softly, blinking a few times. “Norns… okay, give me a few minutes to get dressed into something more presentable.”

“Do you need help?” Asked Thor, helping Loki sit up.

Shaking his head slowly, Loki winced when he shifted in bed too quickly, admittedly still sore from the delivery. “Norns, Thor… go get me my pain medicine, please.”

“Of course,” Answered Thor, kissing Loki’s cheek and walking into their bathroom to get Loki’s medicine. “What about your cold compress?”

“ _ Please _ .”

They’d given Loki a special underwear to wear to help the swelling go down, and it could be washed and put in the freezer, so after giving Loki his medicine, Thor grabbed the compress underwear, helping Loki change into something more presentable.

He then changed himself, and left the bedroom with Loki, happy to see Loki’s parents there too. Laufey was currently holding Eira, and looked up as the pair entered the room, grinning from ear to ear. “There’s the man of the hour.”

Snorting softly, Loki sat down on one of the couches in the living room, quite happy that their families were here. “You should be saying that to Thor. He’s been up every night with her.”

Odin had a fond smile on his face, and he chuckled proudly, looking over at Thor. “I remember doing the same thing with him. I didn’t want his mother to lift a  _ finger _ after she delivered him.”

Now it was Frigga’s turn to smile, and she reached out, intertwining her fingers with Odin’s. “I remember those days like it was yesterday.”

The pair shared an affectionate kiss before turning their attention back to the family, all of them observing Eira resting in Laufey’s arms. Light-hearted chatter and gift-giving continued to keep the mood jovial, and around 11 Laufey made his way into the kitchen to cook some brunch for them all, wanting Loki to remain off of his feet.

Farbauti was now cradling Eira in his arms, and commented on her appearance, drawing attention to himself. “It seems that everyone in my wife’s family are just clones of themselves. Eira looks just like Loki, and he looks just like his mother.”

“I sure hope their next child looks a little more like Thor.” Sighed Frigga, a dreamy look on her face. “Norns, I can’t wait to have a house full of grandchildren.”

Loki shot Thor an amused look before laughing politely. “Mrs. Frigga… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… Eira is it. Thor and I aren’t having any more children.”

Frigga’s face fell, and she shook her head, a hand resting on her chest in disbelief. “W-What?”

“Mother… Loki and I don’t want a lot of children.” Answered Thor. “If we ever have another child, it will be  _ years _ from now.”

Frowning, Frigga held Thor’s gaze for a moment before looking away, sighing softly again in resignation. “Norns… that breaks my heart. I suppose that just means Eira gets more of my love.”

The family laughed gently at this, and looked up as Lauefy reentered the room, apron around his waist. “I’ve made brunch, everyone.”

Thor helped Loki stand and grabbed Eira’s rocker, following their family in the dining room. Farbauti set down his granddaughter in the rocker next to Thor, so the alpha thanked him, making sure that Eira was still peacefully asleep herself before digging into his meal, thankful that he and Loki were able to spend this time with family. 

After eating their parents remained with them for another hour before leaving, and after feeding Eira again Loki was ready to collapse back in bed. Although he’d come out of the delivery unscathed, he was still sore and tired, and wanted to rest as much as he could.

“Do you need more medicine?”

The deep tenor of Thor’s voice pulled Loki from his mind, and he looked up and over at the alpha, sighing softly. “I probably do. I just don’t want to take too much since I’m still breastfeeding.”

Humming softly, Thor sat down in the bed next to Loki, caressing his cheek. “How are you?”

Loki leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and inhaling Thor’s calming scent. “I’m… okay. I’m sad, but… in time, I know we’ll be okay.”

Thor nodded slowly, understanding why Loki felt this way. He scooted a bit closer in bed and took Loki’s hands in his, looking into the omega’s eyes gently. “Love… if I could take everything back, back to the night I found out I was getting married… I would do so many things differently.”

Biting his lower lip, Loki squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, trying to not cry. “I-I know.”

Squeezing Loki’s hands gently, Thor continued to speak, knowing that he needed to say this. “Not a day goes by where I don’t kick myself for hurting you. And… and I understand that it will take a long time for you to trust and believe in me again. And I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes, to regain that trust. You and Eira mean more to me than anyone or anything on this earth, and you both deserve the best versions of myself.” He sighed softly then, looking away for a moment before setting his eyes back on Loki. “I want to thank you for forgiving me; I know it wasn’t easy.”

Nodding slowly, Loki closed his eyes, unable to meet Thor’s regretful gaze. “I know things won’t be this way forever. I just… I need time Thor.”

“I’ve never gone, but… My mother suggested that we try therapy to help work through our issues. If this is something you’re willing to try, then I’m willing to try, too.” Answered the alpha, rubbing his thumbs against the back of Loki’s hands gently. 

Loki had been to therapy a few times as a teenager - being bullied in school led to bouts of depression for him - but he never considered that he’d be in a marriage where going to therapy might be the only way to save it. 

When he’d originally accepted Marigold’s offer to be matched in her company, he’d believed that all his issues would go away, and he’d be happy, loved, and respected in every sense of the word.

And that hadn’t happened.

And he was struggling to accept that.

Inhaling deeply, Loki finally looked up at Thor, a pained expression on his face. “It would be a good idea to go. Maybe we can schedule an appointment after New Years?”

“Sure.” Agreed Thor, bringing Loki’s hands to his mouth to kiss. “Now get some rest. I’ll stay up and watch over Eira for the next few hours.”

Loki shot his husband a grateful look, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you.”

Leaning forward, Thor placed a reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips, running a calming hand through silken hair. “Call me if you need me, love.”

Once Loki was situated comfortably in bed, Thor stood and left the room, heading to Eira’s nursery. He was relieved that Loki agreed to go to therapy, and sent a silent prayer up to the Norns, hoping that if nothing else, this would make things right.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

Thor was able to get an appointment with a therapist for January 5th, and paid her extra to have their appointment in their penthouse, so after making sure Eira was content and full, Thor and Loki sat down in their living room, their therapist sitting across from them on the other couch.

The pair admittedly felt nervous about their first appointment and remained silent after greeting the therapist, unsure of what to say.

The therapist seemed to have expected this though and laughed softly, formally introducing herself. “Hello. Once again my name is Marlene, and I will be working with you both for as long as you’ll allow me to. I like to start off my sessions by asking why each of you thinks you're here.”

Sighing softly, Thor decided he would go first, since this  _ was _ his idea. “I… I’ve made a lot of mistakes in our marriage. And Loki has forgiven me everytime. But… I know he’s still hurting. And I know he’s still working to truly forgive me and trust me again. I want to learn how to work through these issues, so that we can stabilize the foundation of our marriage.”

Marlene nodded, typing this out on her laptop. “And Loki? What about you?”

Loki pursed his lips, feeling a bit nervous about this entire experience. “I’m upset. And I’m hurt. I… I don’t know. I don’t know where to go from here.”

Humming softly, the therapist looked up, sending a gentle gaze Loki’s way. “Can you expand upon that, Loki?”

The omega had such a desolate look on his face, and it broke Thor’s heart to see it, as this was all his fault.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do about my marriage,” Confessed Loki, taking in a shaking breath and looking up at the ceiling so that he wouldn’t cry. “This wasn’t what I imagined for myself. At all.”

“What do you mean, Loki?” Encouraged Marlene, wanting him to dig deeper.

“My whole life, I’d always believed that getting married would change my life forever. I thought that getting matched with my perfect match would ensure that someone would always love me, that I’d never be hurt again, that… that no matter what happened, we would always tackle our issues together, and take on the world. And that hasn’t happened. I feel cheated.”

Hearing Loki confess his true feelings about the marriage shocked him, and he didn’t know how to feel, as he felt torn on the issue. A large part of him felt overwhelming guilt at not being the husband Loki deserved, and he just didn’t know how to make things right again.

He honestly didn’t know if things ever were right, in this marriage. 

“What do you feel cheated of, Loki?” Questioned Marlene gently, carefully helping Loki walk through his emotions.

Shaking his head, Loki quickly wiped at his eyes, frustrated with himself for crying. “A marriage! I didn’t sign up to have my husband ignore me for the first half of the marriage! I didn’t sign up to be left alone all day, every day! I-I didn’t sign up to marry someone that didn’t even want to get married in the first place! Or someone that fucked someone else the  _ night _ before our wedding!”

Loki was raging by this point, his face flushed red with anger. “And I’ve done nothing but be the perfect wife, and forgive him time and time again! And I can’t help but think what’s next! When will he mess up again? How long will I stay?! When will I get tired of this?!” He laughed bitterly then and wiped at his eyes again, smacking Thor’s hand away when the alpha tried to comfort him. “I just had our child! These should be the happiest days of our lives, and instead, they’re not!”

Marlene hummed softly, taking note of everything that Loki said. “Have you explained this to your husband at all?”

“No,” Confessed Loki, unable to even look at Thor. “What’s the point? H-He’s trying now. Things have been fine for the past three months, and I know he’s been trying his best. I-I don’t want him to think that I don’t see him doing his best to change.”

“But you’re  _ hurting _ , Loki.” Answered Marlene. “And he needs to know, so that you can both walk through this, and overcome it  _ together _ .”

Loki sighed then, not knowing what to say. “I think I just need time, Marlene. Time to make sense of everything, and just… I don’t know. I love my husband, and I know he loves me, but… I just need time. Learning what I did about my husband hurt me in ways I can’t even begin to explain, and I admit that I don’t know how to fix it. This… this is why I’m here.”

Marlene hummed, thinking to herself for a moment before responding. “Thor? How do you feel after hearing all of this?”

Thor took in a deep breath, looking over at Loki and wanting to comfort him, but knowing that this wasn’t what the omega wanted. “Terrible. Guilty. Everything he said is true. I haven’t been a very good husband to him, and I-I want to be. After everything I’ve done, I wouldn’t be surprised if he asked for a divorce, and… sometimes I feel like there’s nothing stopping him from doing so. I can’t say that I blame him.”

After confessing this, Thor laughed softly, shaking his head and looking at the ground. “I love Loki, Marlene. I really do. I love him with everything in me, and I love our daughter, and would do anything for him. It hurts to hear that I’ve broken his heart so much, but… I’m not upset by the confessions. I  _ did _ hurt him. Badly. And all I can do is be patient, and continue to work on changing.”

“Loki… in your mind, is there anything Thor can do, that can help you regain your trust in him?” Asked Marlene.

Sighing deeply, Loki closed his eyes, leaning his head back and biting a lower lip. “I don’t know. Things have been well for the past three months, and he’s here caring for Eira and helping me… I just… I worry that once she’s a bit older and he returns to work, everything will go back to how it used to be. It always does.”

“And what does that mean, Loki? How is everything usually?” Asked Marlene, leaning forward on the couch. “It helps to verbalize it, so that Thor can become aware, and work on changing.”

“It means that he’ll work longer hours. And… and he won’t be here. It’ll be just me and Eira, and that’s not a future I want for myself. Waking up alone, going to bed alone, being here alone, those are all things I don’t want to experience again. And I’m scared that if I trust Thor again… it’ll happen.”

Marlene hummed softly, turning her attention to Thor. “Thor? Now is the time to validate Loki, and reassure him.”

Shifting on the couch they were sitting on, Thor took Loki’s hands in his, hoping to convey how serious he was about changing. “Love… I will do whatever you need me to do, to ensure that our marriage and our family remains healthy. I made promises to you about my schedule that I won’t go back on. You will not raise Eira alone. You won’t  _ be _ alone. This marriage is a partnership, and… and I want to learn to work together, to be there for you in the way you’re needing me to be.”

Loki’s eyes were shining with thinly veiled hope, so Thor continued to speak, wanting to reassure him more. “Love, I will be a better husband. I’ve honestly been thinking about this but… I’ve worked my whole life, to attain something that honestly doesn’t even matter to me anymore. I’ve spoken to my father about this and he agrees, so… with your permission, I’d like to resign. I want to spend the next few years spending time with you and Eira, and supporting you in your modeling career. You’ve told me from the beginning that you want to travel, and experience life in a way you never have before, and… and I want to give that to you.”

Loki was  _ shocked _ beyond belief that Thor was wanting to resign, and babbled for a few seconds, trying to make sense of it all. Working was Thor’s  _ life _ , it was everything he lived and breathed, and to know that he was willing to give it all up, just to work on their marriage and family, meant so much to Loki. He knew this was Thor’s way of reaching out, of  _ trying _ , and he smiled softly, his thumb rubbing against the back of Thor’s hand. “Do you truly mean this?”

“I do,” Nodded Thor, scooting on the couch and pulling Loki closer for a warm embrace. “The job will always be there. My father assures me that I can always return to it. But these precious moments with you? With Eira? You both won’t always be here, as you are. And I want to enjoy these moments with you; both of you.”

Wrapping his arms around Thor, Loki nestled his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, inhaling his heady scent. “Really?”

“I’m certain, love.” Assured Thor, relieved to have Loki back in his arms. He could feel the hope that was resonating through Loki because of their bond, and he never wanted to let that go. “Everything will be okay.”

Loki felt like an idiot for always forgiving Thor and trusting in him so easily, and it scared him to reach back out and try to trust and believe in Thor again. 

But he could feel the genuine sincerity in Thor’s heart through their bond. He knew that if nothing else, Thor would throw his all into trying to be a better husband, and a better father for their family. 

And right here, right now, that was all Loki could ask for.

It was all he wanted.

✬⭒✭⭒✮


	13. Epilogue

***********Five Years Later*********

“Turn your head this way, Loki. Beautiful, marvelous darling, just like that!”

Loki angled his head in the way that the photographer was asking him to, loving the feeling of being in front of the camera. Being like this, he felt alive, and he grinned, giving the photographer a confident smile that he’d been begging for the whole shoot.

“Yes! Yes, my dear, yes,  _ yes _ ! Last one, love, give me something fierce!”

Looking straight into the camera, Loki did as the photographer asked, laughing when the omega shouted triumphantly. “I take it we’re done?”

“Marvelous darling, marvelous! You look fantastic, this, this it  _ it _ . All my money is on this one for a cover.” Praised the photographer, walking over to Loki and showing him. “Look at yourself, darling!  _ Stunning! _ ”

Loki whistled, proud of how the shoot turned out. “Norns, I don’t know how you all do it. I look like a completely different person there.”

“Mommy! Are you done?” Called out Eira from the sidelines, beginning to get a bit restless.

Snorting softly, Loki beckoned her over, running a calming hand through her hair. “Yes, Mommy’s done now, Eira.”

The child grinned up proudly at him, arms wrapped around Loki’s waist. “I wanna see!”

The photographer angled the camera down so that Eira could see, which made the girl laugh. “Doesn’t your mother look stunning, child?”

“He does! Daddy says Mommy is the prettiest omega in the world!” Gushed Eira, hugging Loki even tighter.

Loki smirked at the statement, looking up as Thor approached him. “Do you?”

“Well it isn’t a lie,” Murmured the alpha, meeting Loki for a loving kiss. “You look stunning, Loki. You did great today.”

Loki blushed from the praise, kissing Thor again. “I couldn’t do it without you guys.”

Eira pulled on Loki’s shirt then, wanting his attention. “Mommy, I wanna take photos too!”

“Sweetie, we can’t, my agency is only paying for me to be here for a certain amount of time.” Explained Loki, rustling his daughter’s hair. “We’ll take pictures on another day.” His daughter groaned, her small face pinched in a frown. It honestly amazed him with how much she looked like him, and he laughed, bending down to smother her face with kisses. “Once I change, we’ll go out to the park, and take all the pictures we want. How about that, sweet girl?”

The smile was back on Eira’s face, and she giggled, squirming to get away from Loki’s kisses. “You promise?”

“I  _ promise _ ,” Assured Loki, kissing the center of her forehead before pulling away. “Now go wait with Daddy. I need to change.”

Eira nodded and hugged Loki a final time before taking Thor’s hand and following him away, so Loki waved goodbye, thanking the photographer for his time before heading back to the dressing rooms. It was here that he took off the makeup, restyled his hair, and dressed back in his usual clothes, thanking everyone he worked with for the shoot before exiting the studio.

Thor and Eira were waiting outside for him, and he grinned when Eira ran to him and jumped in his arms, holding her close and kissing her forehead. “Ready for the park?”

“Eira actually wanted to get some ice cream.” Answered Thor, taking Loki’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “What do you think?”

“I think that Eira has been a wonderful girl today. She definitely deserves some ice cream.”

The young girl cheered, pumping her fist in the air and squirming to get out of Loki’s arms. “Yay! Thank you!”

Setting her down and taking her hand, Loki followed Thor to an ice cream store around the block, deciding that he would indulge himself today as well. The family then made their way to a large playground for Eira and settled themselves on a bench nearby, watching her play and interact with the other children.

If anyone had told Loki that his life would be this peaceful when he first married Thor, he would’ve cried, as he never would’ve believed it. But in the years since, Thor had proved him wrong. Just like he promised, the alpha didn’t return to work, and instead traveled the world with Eira and Loki, attending all of his photoshoots, and enjoying being a present husband and father.

And it really meant a lot to Loki.

Gently taking Thor’s hand, Loki rubbed his thumb over the top of it, catching the alpha’s attention. “I have a question.”

Thor smiled softly, raising an eyebrow at Loki. “Do you, now?”

“I do…” Loki finally looked up at Thor then, trying to not appear as worried or as nervous as he actually was. “Do… do you miss working?”

Sighing softly, Thor looked down for a moment, wanting to be honest. “Sometimes.” He looked up at Loki then, setting his cup of ice cream down so that he could caress Loki’s cheek. “But then I look at you, and how much happier you are. And I look at Eira, and see the smile on her face. And I remember that work will always be there. I can always return when she gets older. But right now… right now, I’m enjoying every single moment with my family. And I wouldn’t ask for it any other way.”

Loki shot Thor a bashful smile, his heart soaring from Thor’s response. “I love you. And… and I know in the beginning, things were a bit rocky. But I’m really proud of you, and of us, for continuing with this marriage, and making it work. Thank you for never giving up on me.”

“That should be my line,” Snorted Thor, leaning in and placing a soft, reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips. He stared down at the omega then, kissing him again. “And I love you too.”

The pair smiled and shared a final kiss before turning their attention back to the playground, waving at Eira when she waved at them from the top of the castle.

  
  


If Loki had to do this all over again, just to get to where they were now, he would honestly do it. Because he loved Thor, and he loved his daughter. It took some time for the pair to finally understand each other, but they were happy with where they were now, and Loki honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.

He was happy.

And Thor was too.

✬⭒✭⭒✮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is how it ended!
> 
> I originally ended it at chapter 11, because I didn't know how to continue the story.
> 
> But I felt so guilty for just ending things like that, so I wrote chapter 12 and the epilogue to sort of make up for it. I'm terribly sorry that I can't continue this story through different arcs, and scenarios, but... I'm happy that I came back and finished it.
> 
> Thank you all for being here on this wild ride, and for all of your support!
> 
> <3 
> 
> -Nyna

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out many of my other works in the Thorki fandom, please :D
> 
> Indemnify- Stripped of his birthright at a young age, Thor believed that life as he knew it was a life that would never be his again. He believed that he would spend the rest of his days as the leader of a guild; nothing more, nothing less. And he would've gone his entire life believing these lies had his path not crossed with Loki, a tempting Sorcerer with a sharp tongue that is determined to receive everything he's ever wanted in life, and is hell-bent on using Thor to get it. ( A story with a darker Loki and darker Thor, set in a fantasy-world AU.) https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975690/chapters/54925120
> 
> Ørlǫglauss (Fateless)- Trapped in an abusive marriage with an alpha mobster boss, omega Loki manages to escape with their toddler alpha son Sleipnir to finally live a life of freedom. The omega ends up catching the curious eye of alpha mob boss Thor Odinson, who can’t seem to stop coming into the shithole diner he’s managed to pick up shifts at. There’s just something about the golden-haired alpha that draws Loki to his side, but… he can’t trust himself to act on his feelings. Not again. He just can’t risk falling in love again, only to end up back in the same situation he was in before. It seems that Thor isn’t too keen on taking “no” for an answer, though… https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726428/chapters/56976340
> 
> I Don’t Want You to Pretend Anymore- Thor is the worst liar in existence. After receiving the news that his best friend is getting married, Thor panics when he's asked who he'll be bringing as his plus one, and immediately says the name of his omega assistant Loki, falling deeper and deeper into a hole that he dug for himself when everyone in Thor's life suddenly demands to meet the "love of his life". Suddenly, Loki is in every part of Thor's life -even the parts Thor wished he wasn't- and as time goes on he finds himself caring deeply for the intrepid assistant who went along with his lie. Call him crazy, but... there was just something about Loki that drew him in, the deeper they fell into this lie. And somewhere along the way, Thor realized that he didn't want them to pretend anymore. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426667/chapters/51052528
> 
> Indulgence- A Nordic marriage AU full of shameless kink smut, with our beautiful Jotun boy and our handsome Aesir Prince. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757731/chapters/62553427
> 
> Within the Frost of My Heart - A Jotun! Thor and Jotun! Loki Nordic Myth AU. After rejecting King Thrym's advances for marriage one too many times, Loki is forced into marriage with a brutish outcast in their realm as punishment; the quarter-Aesir Thor Odinson. Loki believes that the life that awaits him is a cruel one; one where his autonomy as a being is stripped away, and he is forced to live a life of pain and suffering. Only... Thor is none of the things that he has been made out to be by their people. And Loki couldn't help but slowly become enthralled by him. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855681/chapters/42135986
> 
> Under the Full Moon - Werewolf AU where Thor and Loki are both princes of their realms, and forced into an arranged marriage and arranged mating. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437409/chapters/35832777
> 
> Hey, I Think I Love You - Loki and Thor are both middle-aged, successful businessmen with lives heading nowhere. Best friends since they could remember, they've been through everything that two people possibly can together, except... dating. And after a passionate night spent between the sheets, the two must decide where to go from there, and if changing their relationship is even worth the risk. Couple this in with the fact that these are two emotionally starved and lonely adults, one can only begin to picture the tumultuous relationship that is now Thor and Loki. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040567/chapters/37443371
> 
> In Time - College A/B/O AU, Modern setting https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710367/chapters/33995930
> 
> I Won’t Give Up On You - Modern Highschool AU. Loki's the super smart 16-year-old valedictorian of his senior class. Thor's the always present popular captain of the football team. Against all odds, the two manage to ignore everybody and remain best friends. Until Thor Confesses his feelings for him. And two lines on a pregnancy test changed everything. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266346/chapters/35412195


End file.
